El otro lado de la luna llena
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla varios años en el futuro. Seeley Booth es Director Adjunto en el FBI y es un "lobo solitario" desde que su compañera desaparecio hace mas de una decada atras. Un accidente lo deja incapacitado temporalmente y en ese momento Bones decide regresar para cuidarlo y confesar muchos secretos guardados pero a Seeley solo le interesa uno... porque se fue?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Ella vio la foto en su movil y palidecio. El año sabatico que se tomaron separados en distintas partes del mundo le estaba pasando factura. El decidio pasar la pagina y ella decidio apostar por el... demasiado tarde. Tenia que decir algo, el la miraba expectante, como esperando algo de su parte y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio, tal cual lo sintio.

\- Es serio?

\- Si, Bones, es serio como un ataque al corazon...

Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo Temperance Brennan en el pecho. Un dolor sordo y agudo que se alojaba en su musculo cardiaco e iba bajando hacia su estomago. Si empezaba el hormigueo en el brazo derecho podria asegurar que las palabras de su compañero lo habian desencadenado pero lo unico que sintio fueron unas incontenibles ganas de llorar...

\- Es mejor quedarse con lo ya conocido que aventurarse a ver el otro lado de la luna llena. Eso fue lo que respondieron los astronautas del Apolo XI cuando alunizaron hace decadas y les preguntaron porque no llevaron sus investigaciones a ese territorio lunar desconocido. Necesitaban estar seguros de que encontrarian ahi y saber a que se enfrentarian... - se puso de pie violentamente mientras Seeley intentaba comprender lo que le habia dicho - debo irme. Estoy cansada por el viaje.

\- Bones, estas bien? - no podia creer que le afectara el hecho de que el tuviera a alguien en su vida - te llevo a casa.

\- No! - dijo ella apartandose rapidamente de el - solo necesito estar sola.

...

Las semanas siguientes no fueron mejores. Bones y Hannah se conocieron y conformaron una extraña alianza que podia pasar por amistad pero que, para los amigos de la antropologa, solo era la gran preocupacion de Temperance porque a su querido agente del FBI no le dinamitaran las ilusiones y el corazon del pecho. Al menos uno tenia que salir beneficiado de este mal paso.

Y Temperance pudo llegar a compartimentar sus sentimientos por Seeley con la "amistad" de Hannah y el seguir siendo su compañera de trabajo.

Hasta que...


	2. Chapter 2

Seeley aspiraba la brisa marina que llegaba hasta sus pulmones por las ventanas abiertas de la estancia. Salió al porche caminando lentamente, apoyado en su bastón. La espalda por fin le había pasado factura y a pesar que tenía dos operaciones a la columna en las cuales los doctores le aseguraron que quedaría como Superman, él se sentía más como El Pingüino de Batman por la armazón de yeso que le hacía caminar con pasos cortos y más derecho que regla de sastre.

En fin, la vida no lo había tratado mal. Agente condecorado, director adjunto del departamento de homicidios, jefe adjunto y hasta llego a ser subdirector adjunto del FBI. Todo iba bien hasta que a él se le ocurrió salir nuevamente al campo con cuarenta y seis años encima y así fue como quedo. Salto de un segundo piso tras un asesino en serie y pensó que la adrenalina sería suficiente para caer y rodar, como a los treinta años cuando recién empezó con su carrera de agente especial, pero no fue así y aterrizó justo sobre la espalda haciéndosela añicos. Casi podía escuchar su voz.

"Los adultos a partir de los cuarenta años tienden a la descalcificación progresiva y más si su dieta consiste en grasas saturadas y carbohidratos azucarados como la tuya. Además de que fue una completa estupidez saltar de un segundo piso sin protección o un lugar premeditado donde caer. ¿Acaso querías matarte?"

Sonreía como un idiota cuando la ambulancia se lo llevo y Aubrey estaba a punto de perder el apetito pensando que su mejor amigo y mentor tenía un serio daño neurológico. Se culpaba por dejarlo salir nuevamente a las calles después de tanto tiempo y después de como quedo después que ella se fue. Ella... ¿se lo diría? Sweets le prometió a Temperance que lo cuidaría como un hijo agradecido pero con la muerte del psicólogo, la responsabilidad cayó en James Aubrey. Él los había conocido relativamente corto tiempo pero vio la profundidad de la relación que tenían y que se llevaban bien como ninguna otra pareja, ya no de agentes, sino como un matrimonio consolidado y ensamblado. Ella era la cabeza y él tenía el corazón. Él era el sentimiento y ella la razón. Ella tenía la ciencia y él se fortalecía en su fe. Negro y blanco. Yin y Yang. Azul contra marrón y podía seguir porque eran opuestos exactos y por lo mismo complementarios.

Hasta que el dio un paso en falso y derrumbó su asociación de más de cuatro años. Un solo despiste, una sola cana al aire y dinamitó su confianza en pedazos. Le había fallado donde más le dolía.

Despertó en el hospital, aturdido por la cantidad de medicamentos que le dieron y la vio ahí. Discutiendo con los doctores acerca de su recuperación, de las posibilidades, de la operación. Hodgings estaba a su lado intentando calmarla junto con Angela. El chico bicho tenía la misma mata de pelo de los buenos tiempos pero había adelgazado y eso acentuaba su pequeña estatura. ¡No podía ver a Angela pero, vaya que escuchaba su voz! Intentó levantarse y un bramido de dolor salió de sus labios. Era tan intenso que sintió como empezaba a desmayarse y solo alcanzo a ver el rostro aterrorizado de Brennan sobre él. Un deja vú del Checker Box.

Volvió en sí después de la operación y se vio inmovilizado dentro de un armazón de titanio que iba desde la frente hasta el coxis. Como una jaula en espiral con él en el centro y múltiples rayos como de bicicleta que iban desde el armazón externo, pasando por su piel y músculos hasta llegar directo a sus vertebras.

\- Hodgings... - dijo mirando su prisión de titanio - ¡solo a Jack Hodgings se le pudo ocurrir esta pajarera maldita!

\- Pues esta pajarera, como la llamas tú, te va a permitir caminar en tres meses así que podrías tener más consideración con tu amigo.

Ni podía mover el cuello para verla pero sabía que era ella. Podía perder la movilidad de todo el cuerpo pero solo con adivinarla en la misma habitación que él fue suficiente para incrementar su ritmo cardiaco.

-¡Tranquilo vaquero! - Temperance se le acercó hasta llegar a su marco visual - debes serenarte. Tu cuerpo está procesando los anticoagulantes y no le ayudas si aceleras la circulación con una arritmia emocional.

\- Estas aquí... - una lágrima se le escapo sin querer y ella le sonrió secándosela con el dorso de la mano - estas aquí... - repitió sin poder creerlo y dejando caer todo el caudal de emociones retenidas por doce años desde que ella se fue sin decir adiós y él se quedó sobreviviendo a medio vivir y sin sentir realmente con las relaciones de paso que le dejaban un desgarro en el alma y no cerraban la herida que ella le dejo al desaparecer. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de intentarlo y se había instalado en el status de "lobo solitario"

\- Estoy aquí y no me iré hasta que te recuperes - le dijo ella dejando caer unas lágrimas también de sus ojos aguamarina.

\- ¡No vuelvas a irte por favor! ¡Yo te he extrañado todos estos años! ¡Ha sido un infierno Temperance! ¡Haré lo que me pidas! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname! - le suplicaba sin importarle llorar como un crio frente a ella.

\- Seeley... - el oír su nombre de sus labios nuevamente le infundió una pequeña esperanza. Una pequeñísima lucecita empezó a encenderse en el viejo y cansado corazón de Seeley Joseph Booth - hay demasiadas cosas que han cambiado. Yo... ya no soy la misma persona que se fue hace más de diez años... yo soy... - la vio vacilar antes de seguir hablando. ¿Ella era? ¿Ella era qué?

\- Eres la única mujer que he amado realmente... Bones - le sonrió ya sin lágrimas pero ahora era ella quien empezaba a llorar.

\- No Seeley... no puedo decírtelo ahora pero he cambiado... ya no soy la misma mujer que conociste...

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y vio que ella inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas con la mano. Alguien llego hasta la puerta y preguntó.

-¿Es el verdad? ¿Es por él por quien llorabas todas las noches mientras yo te preguntaba el motivo de tu tristeza? ¿Es el mismo que te dijo que te amaba y luego traicionó tu confianza y tu corazón? ¿Es el motivo por el que nunca fuiste feliz con mi padre? ¡Contéstame mamá! ¿Es él verdad?

Seeley no podía ver a la persona que hablaba con tanta furia en la voz pero por su tonalidad y timbre supo que era una adolescente. Era una chica.

Una hija. ¿Temperance tenía una hija?

-¡No le grites a mamá! - otra voz, ahora infantil y chillona, defendía a la antropóloga y luego se quedó callada de repente - ¿Mami, dentro de esa cosa está tu amigo?

\- Por favor niñas, les dije que se quedaran afuera con la Tía Angela... - dice Temperance intentando ser sutil para que los dejaran conversar a solas.

\- ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido?

El cinismo de la muchacha no sorprendió a Booth, sabía de quien lo había heredado. Lo que sí le sorprendió es que su esposo le dejara ir con sus hijas a cuidar a un ex novio medio muerto y casi paralítico... ahí tienes tu respuesta Seeley, no eres una amenaza para nadie. Incluso había sido muy inteligente al enviarla con las hijas. De seguro algún científico eminente, un arqueólogo que conoció en una excavación, un director de museo... en definitiva, un hombre a su altura.

\- Christine... lleva a Mary Kate afuera por favor... y sin peros - dijo al ver que seguiría argumentando. Escuchó una respiración pesada y luego sintió que alguien subió a la cama.

\- ¡Mary Kate! - grito Brennan al ver que se iba a trepar en la armazón de titanio como si fuera un juego del Burger King. Sintió que el peso era liberado de inmediato de la cama - ¡¿qué ibas a hacer?!

\- Quiero verle la cara a tu amigo. A ver si es tan guapo como dices que era papá...

\- No puede recibir emociones fuertes o movimientos bruscos, cariño - le dijo mientras Seeley escuchaba su voz alejarse hasta la puerta - iré en un rato con ustedes. Christine, por favor... y lo digo en serio.

Cuando ella regreso a su lado, él tenía una sonrisa de buen perdedor impresa en el rostro y evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Ella se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud.

\- Iba a decírtelo... soy madre y ahora trabajo como catedrática en la Universidad de Columbia - el volvió a sonreír como asintiendo pero no dijo ni una sola palabra - vivo en California.

\- Sol, amor y mar - dijo el mirando al techo y suspirando - lo hiciste Bones. Te dije que algún día serías mamá y por lo visto eres muy buena con tus niñas. Tu esposo debe ser un buen hombre...

\- No estoy casada, Booth. Sabes que no creo en el matrimonio. El padre de mis hijas fue un... - por un momento duda, no sabe cómo continuar y él puede percibir su inseguridad. ¿Debería ser fácil hablar de estos temas con el hombre que más amaste en la vida?

Booth no desea hacerla sentir mal. Ahora entiende su negativa tácita cuando le declaró nuevamente su amor hace unos minutos pero cae en cuenta de una cosa. Ella dijo "fue".

\- Temperance - Booth se da cuenta de que hay un vacío y una pérdida implícita al hablar del padre de sus hijas - él... no está a tu lado, ¿cierto?

\- No. Nunca lo estuvo en realidad - ella está hablando tanto literal como figuradamente y frunce los labios inconscientemente en una mueca que para su compañero solo tiene dos significados. Nunca lo amó o le es muy difícil aceptar su perdida porque está muerto - las cosas no fueron... convencionales entre nosotros... tú me conoces, sabes que soy complicada y aburrida.

\- Eso no es cierto. Yo nunca me aburrí contigo.

\- No mientas Seeley... - le dice desviando la mirada - jamás te hubieras fijado en Hannah si no hubiera sido así.

El pitar de una máquina anuncia que el ritmo cardiaco del paciente se ha disparado como un cohete al espacio. Los médicos ingresan apresuradamente y apartando a Temperance de su lado. En algún momento tenían que hablar de Hannah... pero parece que escogió el momento menos indicado para hacerlo.o


	3. Chapter 3

Vuelve a entrar en la casa a paso lento pero seguro, ayudado siempre por su bastón. Ha caminado media hora por la playa y el esfuerzo se evidencia en la mancha de sudor sobre su ropa. Viste un polo sin mangas color verde petróleo y pantalones de chándal marrones. Christine entra a la estancia con la silla de ruedas y él suspira derrotado pero divertido al ver a la adolescente cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño en evidente gesto de molestia, en una copia exacta de los gestos de su madre

\- Tienes que evitar un desgaste extremo, Seeley - le dice mirándolo con los mismos ojos de su madre - ¿acaso deseas quedarte paralítico?

\- Bueno, tendría tres excelentes enfermeras para atenderme, ¿o no?

\- No sé cómo mamá te soporta... - dice acercándole la silla y moviendo la cabeza - te crees todo un galán...

\- Lo era, Christine - dice acercándose y girando el cuerpo para cogerse con las manos de los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas y sentarse lentamente - claro que ahora solo soy bueno para comida de gatos o echarme en una bolsa negra al mar.

\- El truco de la conmiseración no te va a funcionar conmigo - le dice con una sonrisa sarcástica sosteniéndole la silla para que pueda deslizarse hasta el asiento - te crees el don de Dios a las mujeres y eso no va a cambiar así no puedas mover ni la lengua...

-¡CHRISTINE! - el grito de Temperance hace que la adolescente pase saliva y sepa que está en problemas por su acerado sarcasmo con el hombre que, está segura, se convertirá en su padrastro en mediano plazo - ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO...!

\- Tranquilízate Bones - le dice el agente aguantando apenas la risa al ver a la antropóloga con cara de querer matar a su progenie - sabes que Chris y yo nos tratamos así.

\- ¡Lo cual no significa que está bien! - dice ella mirando reprobatoriamente a la chica y al hombre - ¡¿cómo va a respetarte si te comportas como si tuvieras su edad?!

\- Por lo menos él si intenta ganarse mi amistad - dice mirando a su madre con ese dejo de rebeldía que la antropóloga reconoce como suyo - él se ríe de mis chistes y no me regaña a cada momento. Sé que lo hace por congraciarse conmigo y tener el camino libre hacia ti - Seeley iba a intervenir pero la chica se adelanta - y por mi está bien, en serio - le dice mirando al hombre con una sonrisa triste - por lo menos así puedo aproximarme a saber que se siente tener un padre a mi lado.

\- Christine... - dice Booth girando la silla hacia la chica que de pura terquedad hace grandes esfuerzos por no llorar - sabes que yo las quiero mucho. Aquí - señala su corazón - están en el mismo lugar con Parker.

\- Lo sé, Seeley - dice la chica mirándolo con aceptación - algún día serás el esposo de mi madre y mi padrastro, pero eso no implica que mi madre me culpe por separarse de ti.

\- ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Christine, ya te dije que yo me embaracé de ti porque quería tenerte! ¡No fuiste un error! ¡Eres el acierto más grande de mi vida!

\- ¡Trátame como tal, entonces! ¡No me retes por tonterías! ¡No me grites por...!

-¡Basta! - Seeley coge la mano de la muchacha, acercando su silla de ruedas - te juro que si pudiera te abrazaría, pero como yo no puedo hacerlo - miro a Temperance que lloraba sin dejar de mirar a ambos - tu madre lo hará.

-¡Ella no lo hará! - grita Christine colérica - ¿acaso no te ha dicho que ni siquiera tenemos el apellido de nuestro padre? ¡Es más, no sé si Mary Kate y yo somos hijas del mismo hombre!

Una cachetada le cruza la cara a Christine Brennan. Temperance está indignada y dolida con la actitud de su hija mayor pero no puede reprocharle nada pues todo lo que ha dicho es cierto.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Solo estoy esperando cumplir los dieciocho para largarme de aquí y buscar a mi padre! - le grita la adolescente en un acceso de ira mientras sube las escaleras llorando y azota la puerta de su habitación para no salir en lo que reste del día.

...

Booth está al lado de Temperance que se desahoga llorando en su hombro. Aunque la superficie de yeso es rugosa, áspera y fría, ella se siente reconfortada al saber que está ahí. Que debajo de todo ese yeso y escayolado, su amigo todavía puede consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

\- Lo siento Booth - dice ella sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición - se supone que estás con nosotras durante tu convalecencia para reponerte y sentirte mejor y lo único que ves son peleas sin sentido de madre e hija.

\- No quiero que le vuelvas a levantar la mano a Christine...

La tonalidad de la voz de su compañero le resultó desconocida. Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos y lo que vio la hizo tragarse el aire en un segundo.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, en una mirada dura y carente de emociones. Eran un par de puntos negros en un rostro contraído por la ira apenas contenida. Ella lo recordó.

Su padre lo golpeaba de niño y él nunca pudo soportar ver o escuchar golpear a un menor y ahora la había visto a ella agredir a su hija en un arranque de cólera. Pasó saliva y le agradeció al universo que estuviera con una coraza de yeso y en silla de ruedas mientras se separaba lentamente de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él le cogió las manos en un rapidísimo ademán y ella reprimió un grito.

\- No soy una bestia como Edwin... Jamás te pondría un dedo encima - suavizo su expresión al verla asustada pero ella sabía que seguía molesto - esa niña es idéntica a ti en todo. Física y emocionalmente es una Brennan. Casi juraría que la tuviste por clonación.

\- La clonación humana todavía está en fase experimental y aun si fuera un clon mío, los patrones y estándares de crianza determinarían su carácter - suspira resignada y baja la mirada- al parecer fallé como madre.

\- Tempe, todos los adolescentes dicen que odian a sus padres y que esperan tener la mayoría de edad para largarse de la casa - le dice levantando su mentón hasta que sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse - no eres una mala madre.

\- Acabo de golpear a mi hija, de hacerte sentir incómodo por estar en medio de las dos y deje ir a Mary Kate con Parker al océano - dice moviendo la cabeza - ¿qué más falta para empeorar el día?

\- ¡Buenas tardes familia!

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío! - dice Temperance cubriéndose las manos con el rostro al reconocer la voz del hombre que ingresa al porche.

\- Con que me digas papá es suficiente, hija, lo de la divinidad lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

\- Max, no seas hereje - dice Seeley con desagrado volteando la silla hasta su casi suegro - ¿y qué novedades te traen a California? ¿Algún banco nuevo que asaltar por aquí?

\- Pues a diferencia tuya yo sí tengo familia en California, hombre bionico - le dice Max tocando el yeso como si fuera una puerta - ¿qué tal todo ahí dentro?

\- Según los doctores, recuperándome. Según yo, voy a terminar rascándome el pecho con una varilla de alambre - dice Seeley sonriendo al ex-convicto. Siempre tenían esos juegos entre irónicos y mordaces para medirse como los machos alfa que eran.

\- Con un tenedor plano estarás bien - le dice el hombre mayor sentándose en uno de los sillones - ¿y qué hay de nuevo Tempy?

-¿Voy a la cocina por un vaso de limonada, deseas uno Max? - Seeley se dio cuenta de que Max venía con un motivo específico y prefirió darles espacio con el argumento de la limonada.

\- Con tres de azúcar, hombre bionico - le dice Max viéndolo alejarse hasta que se pierde detrás de la puerta de la cocina y cambia su mirada a una de preocupación - Christine me llamó. Quiere irse a vivir conmigo porque dice que ya no te soporta y que la golpeaste delante de Booth. ¿Estás loca Temperance?

\- Booth también está molesto conmigo por lo de Christine... y cuando se entere de quien son hijas ella y Mary Kate, voy a perderlo por el resto de mi vida - dice enfrentando los ojos de su padre con una mirada dolida.

\- Debiste decírselo en el hospital. Así te dabas cuenta antes de que las chicas formaran vínculos con él. Christine está muy apegada a Booth, lo ve como un padre en todo el sentido de la palabra y no puedes culparla... ya sabes el dicho.

\- Hay miles de dichos de sabiduría popular en el mundo, papa. Debes ser más específico.

\- El hecho de que su padre no la reconozca no significa que no se parezca a él. Tu eres terca pero tu hija... - suspira resignado viendo los ojos turquesa de su hija - heredó esa característica de ambos. Así que es casi una mula.

\- Ese no es un dicho...

\- Bien, quise parafrasearlo para no ser tan directo pero ya que me obligas - le dice Max mirándola a los ojos - la sangre llama a la sangre... ¿tengo que ser más claro? ¿O más específico?

\- No tendrías que haber dicho nada, papá. Me lo prometiste cuando me embaracé de Christine

...


	4. Chapter 4

La adolescente miró por la ventana hacia el mar. Solo dos años más y podría ser dueña de sus actos y decisiones. Había decidido ir a Washington DC porque en retazos de conversaciones y murmullos a media voz había escuchado que su padre vivía ahí.

Era imperativo conocerlo. Sentía que una vez que lo viera, las piezas del rompecabezas de su concepción y nacimiento caerían solas por su propio peso.

De pronto el sonido de su teléfono celular interrumpe sus pensamientos, se da cuenta de que solo es un mensaje de Staccato Mamba.

Vamos, Chris, no puede ser tan grave

¡Me dio una cachetada en frente de su novio, Michael! ¡De puro coraje! ¡Recuerda que estamos hablando de la Dra. Temperance Brennan, el ser más racional del mundo!

Espera, ¿El tío Seeley y tu mamá ya?

¿Te estoy diciendo algo muy personal y que nadie más debería de saber y tú solo te fijas en ese tonto detalle?

Lo siento, Chris, pero si escucharas la mitad de lo que yo he escuchado de parte de mi mamá, estarías preguntándote lo mismo

Christine solo bloquea su celular y lo avienta contra la cama con ira mientras piensa ¡Argh, hombres! y comienza a maldecir a Staccato por no ayudarla en absolutamente nada.

A pesar de todo no puede odiarlo, él y sus hermanos han sido los únicos amigos que ha tenido desde que llegaron a DC.

Sonríe al recordar cuando lo conoció. Ella y su madre ingresaron en el Jeffersonian para ir a visitar a todo el equipo y recordar los viejos tiempos. Él estaba en la oficina de su madre ayudándola con una reconstrucción, y nomás verla entrar el chico bota el control remoto de la computadora, se tropieza con una mesita que tenía el cráneo de la víctima y casi lo tira al suelo, después se toma la rodilla para aminorar el dolor del golpe pero solo hace que trastabille y bote un vaso con agua que su madre tenía en la otra mesa. Intenta salvar la situación intentando poner una pose cool contra la mesita, pero la adolescente y su madre solo responde comenzando a reírse de buena gana por el intento de flirteo del chico, lo cual lo deja más rojo que un tomate por la escenita.

Poco más de una hora después, ella no podía deshacerse de él, ya que empezó a notar que él la seguía a todas partes, y no de manera muy sutil que digamos

-¿Vas a decirme algo o solo me vas a seguir todo el día como una especie de pervertido o como si yo fuera una especie de criatura de otro planeta? dice Christine cuando finalmente logra escaparse de la vista del otro adolescente para tenderle una emboscada.

El chico se queda estupefacto ante la respuesta tan tajante y directa de la adolescente frente a él, pero finalmente se arma de valor para preguntarle.

-¿Te-te gustaría salir conmigo? pero el chico rectifica al notar la mirada petrificada de Christine - ¡No me malentiendas! He escuchado que van a estar aquí por un buen tiempo debido a la situación de Tío Seeley, y me gustaría llevarte a conocer la ciudad aunque no estaríamos solos, mi madre me mataría si no llevara a mi hermana conmigo

-Claro, déjame preguntarle a mi mamá - contesta la adolescente dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico quien se sonroja aun más si eso es posible.

Cuando la chica da media vuelta, Michael hace una pose de victoria mientras la chica rueda los ojos ante la obvia actitud de macho alfa que el chico intenta aparentar y que falla en cada intento.

Después de eso, Michael ha ido haciendo más avances en sus intentos de flirteo, pero ella lo rechaza cada vez aduciendo que apenas acaban de conocerse, aunque la verdad es que el chico en realidad le atrae. Es el único amigo real que ha tenido desde que entró a la secundaria. Todas las personas las que antes consideraba sus amigas se mudaron a otro país o estado, o simplemente se volvieron unas rubias oxigenadas y populares, como muchos dirían, dejándola a ella de lado o ella simplemente olvidándolas por ser tan falsas e hipócritas.

Ella quiere disfrutar primero de una amistad verdadera después ya veremos.

-¿Christine? ¿Puedo entrar? una voz masculina interrumpen sus pensamientos y recuerdos mientras ella seca sus lágrimas que no notó que habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos.

-Claro, abuelo Max, tú puedes hacerlo cuando quieras - dice la adolescente desbloqueando la puerta para que el ex convicto pueda entrar.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre y a tu abuela - dice el hombre mientras pasa una mano por el rostro de su nieta.

-¡Abuelo! le recrimina la adolescente sonrojada por el cumplido - ¿A qué viniste?

-Siempre directo al punto, lo cual solo comprueba mi hipótesis - dice el hombre mostrando una sonrisa venía a decirte que no puedo llevarte conmigo. No tengo espacio en mi apartamento y sabes que tu Tío Russ apenas si tiene espacio para él y sus hijas

-¿Sabes que eres un mal mentiroso, cierto? - dice la chica cayendo de espaldas sobre su cama y volteando el rostro totalmente decepcionada.

-Me descubriste, cariño, pero hay algo que debo decirte antes de irme - dice el hombre descubriendo parte de la blusa de su nieta para mostrar una cadena de oro que tiene una medalla de San Cristóbal - ¿Sabes cuál es la historia de esta medalla?

-Me la has contado varias veces, Abuelo - dice la muchacha viendo con resignación el objeto en su pecho es el santo patrono de los conductores, un hombre benévolo que ayudaba a la gente a cruzar un rio embravecido y al que se le apareció Jesús en forma de niño y que fue bendecido por este a pesar de haber sentido que cargaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros me diste una medalla a mí y a mi hermana cuando cumplimos 5 años, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con algo?

-¿No te has preguntado por qué siguen teniendo esas medallas a pesar del escepticismo de tu madre? Si por ella fuera ya las habría lanzado a la basura desde el mismo momento que viniera con ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Y no, yo tampoco soy una persona muy devota que digamos, llevo décadas sin entrar a una iglesia

-Lo cual solo nos deja sola opción, esto es un recuerdo de alguien más quizás alguien del Jeffersonian

-Dejaré que lo descubras por ti sola, cariño, mientras tanto, yo iré a ayudar a tu madre con la cena... Booth está ocupado con MK y Parker está con su novia por no sé que restaurante que acaban de inaugurar


	5. Chapter 5

Booth juega con Mary Kate a las carreras. El hombre está fuera de la casa con la silla de ruedas al lado de la niña, que se encuentra dentro de un coche a pedal color negro con llamas de fuego pintadas al borde de los neumáticos, regalo del bueno de su tío Hodgings. Se le ve muy concentrada con su casco de protección puesto y entorna los ojos para divisar la meta.

\- ¿Estás lista MK? - le dice el hombre jugando con las ruedas de gomas avanzándolas y retrocediéndolas un poco como si fuera un auto con el motor arrancado y esperando que den la voz de largada.

\- Yo nací lista, Tío Seeley. ¡Arranca!

La nena empieza a pedalear lo más rápido que puede mientras escucha la risa del hombre que mueve la cabeza dando fuertes brazadas a la silla de ruedas para alcanzarla. Están en una acera larga, bordeando las casas de playa en un malecón que da hacia el mar y la brisa marina hace maravillas en el ánimo del ex ranger además de los juegos que comparte con la pequeña de cinco años. Mary Kate se ha convertido en poco tiempo en una persona importante dentro de la vida de Seeley Booth, tanto así que incluso se le ha pasado por la cabeza la loca idea de una adopción... aunque para eso sería necesario primero una boda y no está muy seguro de si la novia tenga animo de cambiar su condición civil o más aun, de aceptarlo como esposo y padre de sus hijas.

\- ¡Gané! ¡Te gané Tío Seeley!

La voz de la pequeña lo saca de su ensoñación. La nena le ha ganado por medio metro mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos a futuro. Llega hasta ella con una sonrisa de buen perdedor.

\- ¡Muy bien pequeña meteoro, quiero la revancha!

\- Te volveré a ganar...- la nena iba a colocarse el casco para volver al coche pero se da cuenta de que algo no está bien. Lo presiente. Ella es firme y terca como su madre pero tiene esos presentimientos, como un sexto sentido que le permite "leer" a la gente. Camina hacia el hombre dejando el casco en el suelo y se sienta en su regazo mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos pardos que se reflejan en los azules de ella - estas muy distraído el día de hoy. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

\- No princesa, no tengo ningún dolor físico - le dice sonriendo. La nena no está satisfecha con la respuesta y sigue indagando.

\- Entonces algo te molesta, algo no está bien...

\- ¡Bueno en eso tienes razón pero no es nada que un buen ataque de cosquillas no pueda curar! - dice mientras juega con la nena que es bastante sensible a las cosquillas y se ríe a carcajadas.

\- Eso no es... jajajajaja... no es justo... jajaja... Tío Seeley!

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no? - dice el hombre contagiándose de la risa feliz de la pequeña.

\- ¡Porque no te puedo hacer cosquillas a ti! - le dice señalando la coraza de yeso mientras termina de reírse.

\- Pero también tengo cosquillas en el cuello...

Ni bien termina de decir la oración cuando siente los deditos de la niña en la piel de su cuello y ya estaba riéndose cuando la pequeña se engancha con su delgada cadena de oro.

\- ¿Tío Seeley, que es esto? - dice la pequeña cogiendo la cadena entre sus dedos. Booth está a punto de mostrarle la medalla cuando la mujer de sus sueños aparece junto a ellos.

\- Mary Kate, debes colocarte bloqueador cada tres horas mientras te encuentres expuesta al sol...

\- ¡Pero todavía no han pasado tres horas, mami, mira! - la nena saca del bolsillo pechero de su overol rosado, un pequeño reloj con alarma y se lo muestra a su madre. Faltaban diez minutos para las tres horas justas - ¿Ves? Yo siempre te hago caso.

\- Eres toda una mini Temperance - le dice Booth levantándola y sentándola en su regazo mientras la niña sonríe y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Brennan sonríe ante la familiaridad de ambos. ¿Así hubiera sido la vida si se quedaba a su lado en DC? ¿Así podría ser de ahora en adelante? Siente la mano de Booth en la suya enlazando sus dedos y gira un poco el rostro para mirarlo. Esos ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa eran su perdición desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo...

\- La cena está lista, así que vayan a lavarse las manos para sentarnos a la mesa - les dice devolviendo la sonrisa al hombre que la mira con adoración.

\- ¡Vamos a toda marcha, Tío Seeley! - la niña se baja de un salto de la silla de ruedas e ingresa a su carrito de pedal partiendo a la carrera hacia la casa.

\- ¡MK! ¡Espera! ¡No voy a dejar a tu Mama aquí sola! MK! Vaya que es un relámpago sobre ruedas esa nena...

\- Es muy impetuosa... a veces no se mide. Es su naturaleza.

\- Supongo que su padre era así... no me extrañaría que sea totalmente opuesto a ti.

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no puedo ser apasionada?

\- Eh... no... Solo que no tengo pruebas para demostrar o negar esa premisa.

\- Pasaste mucho tiempo en el Jeffersonian, por lo visto...

\- No tanto como el que me hubiera gustado pasar contigo...

Un bocinazo proveniente del auto a pedal los saca de su interesante conversación. Mary Kate esta fuera del auto con los brazos cruzados esperando que Seeley se digne avanzar. Iba a gritarle que no podía jugar a las carreras cuando su antropóloga favorita se sienta en su regazo y rodea su cuello con sus brazos mientras lo mira divertida.

\- ¡Avanza o nos va a ganar!

Seeley obedece en automático sin poder creerlo. La mujer ríe pegada a su cuello mientras el bracea con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a la pequeña velocista que le lleva varios metros de ventaja. Llegan al mismo tiempo a la entrada pero Mary Kate sale disparada del auto y entra a la casa gritando a todo pulmón mientras salta.

\- ¡Gané! ¡Les gané a los dos!

\- Muy bien Mary Kate, celebraras tu victoria con un tazón de helado después de cenar, ahora ve a lavarte las manos por favor.

La niña obedece corriendo hacia el lavabo mientras Booth recupera el aliento después del esfuerzo físico y grandes gotas de sudor empapan sus sienes. Temperance seca su sudor con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su vestido de lino veraniego y levanta su rostro hasta que sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse.

Seeley no se dio cuenta en que momento los labios de ella se posaron en los suyos ni como pasaron de estar tranquilamente sentados en la silla a abrazarse con ansias. Unos minutos más cerca de ella y el yeso se quebraría en mil pedazos...

\- ¡Papá! ¡Dios santo! ¿No que no podías tener demasiado esfuerzo físico?

\- Parker no seas mata pasiones...

\- ¿Pero Norah, no ves que se van a prender en llamas en cualquier momento?

\- ¡Mamá! ¿No pueden entrar a la casa en vez de dar tremendo espectáculo en la puerta?

\- Chris pero si solo se están besando...

\- ¡Cállate Staccato!

\- ¡Cállense los cuatro!

Max Keenan aparece desde la sala y mira condescendientemente a los adultos sorprendidos en la puerta por los adolescentes. Dos que entraban y los otros dos dispuestos a salir. Ese par de pánfilos ya habían esperado demasiado y ni siquiera sus hijos tenían derecho a detenerlos esta vez.

\- ¡Parker, te quiero como un nieto pero si vuelves a interrumpir a tu padre, te saco a patadas de la casa!

\- Solo a los que quiere les habla así. Siéntete honrado.

\- ¡Y tú jovencita, si vuelves a hablarle así a tu madre, seré yo mismo quien te lleve a la correccional por majadera!

\- Pero abuelo Max...

\- ¡Pero, cuernos! ¡Ahora se me van a volar los cuatro a Dios sabe dónde! ¡Adiós y vengan tarde por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

Booth despierta por un dolor sordo en el brazo. Está acostado boca arriba e intenta mover su brazo izquierdo sin resultado, además de que siente peso en el. Abre los ojos y voltea hacia ese lado. No puede evitar una sonrisa al ver el motivo por el cual no siente nada del hombro hacia abajo.

Temperance estaba dormida de cara hacia él y utilizando su extremidad como almohada. Paso el otro brazo por encima del yeso para acariciar su rostro pero por la posición incomoda lo hizo torpemente, lo cual despertó a la antropóloga.

\- Hola...

\- Hola preciosa...

\- ¿Cuándo te quitan el yeso?

\- Eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo... tienes las fechas de mis citas, de mis terapias de rehabilitación, de mi toma de pastillas. Me tienes cronometrada la vida, nena.

\- No me digas nena... - dijo ella revolviéndose y dándole la espalda. El vestido de lino se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y Booth no pudo evitar una ráfaga de deseo al verla. Reaccionó a tiempo antes de que ella se molestara en serio.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir...

\- ¿Te refieres a decirme nena o a amanecer juntos en la cama?

\- A lo primero. Espero que lo segundo sea la normalidad a partir de hoy.

\- No me has pedido nada...

\- No quiero presionarte...

\- Hablando de presión - levanto el torso apoyándose sobre los codos - creo que corte el flujo sanguíneo de tu brazo.

\- Un poco, sí- dijo mientras sentía como mil agujas se le clavaban en la carne al volver a pasar la sangre por el tejido inerte - pero valió la pena por verte dormir.

\- ¿Sólo deseas verme dormir?

\- Bueno - dijo pasando saliva ante su insinuación tan explícita - en estas condiciones no tengo mucho que ofrecerte...

\- Yo haré el trabajo, Seeley - le dijo atacando sus labios de nuevo con pasión. ¡Dios! ¡Que se le iba a resquebrajar el yeso por tanta presión acumulada!

\- Espera... espera... - le dijo el sintiendo sus manos en la pretina de su pantalón de pijama - necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas antes.

\- ¿Que hay que aclarar? - le dijo ella sentándose sobre sus caderas con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Jesús, Bones! - dijo el intentando controlarse - siéntate más abajo, por favor...

Temperance pensó que quizás él no estaba listo y ella estaba apresurando demasiado las cosas. El todavía se estaba recuperando de una operación delicada a la columna y no podría sostener relaciones sexuales así sea en forma pasiva, además ella no deseaba solo sexo con él. Lo quería todo, por eso apareció de nuevo en su vida y se ofreció a cuidarlo hasta su recuperación total. Quería un padre para sus hijas y un compañero para ella. El problema ahora era, que quería el exactamente?

Booth sintió que ella se bajó automáticamente de su cuerpo y salió de la cama sin decirle nada, buscando a tientas sus sandalias en el piso.

\- ¡No te vayas Temperance, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo solo quiero estar seguro de que deseas exactamente de mí! - Intento incorporarse pero no podía hacerlo sin ayuda, así que empezó a arrastrarse a la orilla de la cama ayudado por sus brazos. Iba a caerse al santo suelo por un mal cálculo cuando ella lo devolvió a la cama y de un salto se colocó encima de él otra vez mirando sus sorprendidos ojos cafés.

\- Todo... lo quiero todo, Seeley.

\- Cásate conmigo entonces - le dijo envalentonándose con la determinación impresa en sus ojos - seré tu esposo y el padre de tus hijas. Te lo dije en el hospital hace años cuando te volví a ver y lo reafirmo, nunca deje de amarte.

\- ¿Y Hannah que fue?

\- La suma de mis miedos y mi estupidez - se sinceró de golpe con ella - creí que no me amabas e intente cubrir mi dolor con otra...

Ella estrelló sus labios con los de él. El recuerdo de Hannah le dolía todavía y no quería decir un despropósito en esa conversación trascendental para ambos. El la abrazo pero sin estrecharla contra el para no hacerle daño con la bendita coraza del escayolado. Se separó cuando empezó a excitarse demasiado.

\- ¿Y él que fue? - le pregunto recuperando el aliento y sosteniéndole el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

\- No puedo decir que fue un error porque gracias a él tengo a Christine y a Mary Kate - le dijo sin intención de revelar demasiado.

\- ¿Lo amaste?

\- No quiero seguir hablando de él, Seeley.

\- Pero... rayos, ¡sí lo amaste! - dijo cambiando su expresión a una de rabia - ¿aún lo amas?

\- Por favor, Seeley. Quiero ser feliz contigo... - dijo sintiendo sus ojos empañarse por las lágrimas acumuladas.

\- Necesito saber si lo amas porque si nos casamos y luego el aparece... - Booth tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños mirando al vacío - no podría sobrevivir a perderte otra vez, Temperance, a perder a las niñas... necesito saberlo.

\- Tú estás a mi lado ahora y te amo a ti, eso no va a cambiar por nada ni por nadie - le dijo acariciando su barba incipiente.

\- Tú no crees en los grados absolutos - le dijo el intentando confirmar una vez más sus sentimientos.

\- Pero tú sí y yo creo en ti...

Él la atrajo hacia sus labios y la beso apasionadamente para hacerle perder el control mientras le acariciaba la piel por debajo del vestido.

\- ¿Me amas? - le pregunta sobre sus labios.

\- Siempre... toda la vida... - le dice ella entre besos y suspiros.

\- Yo te amé desde que te conocí - le dice besando sus hombros descubiertos - déjame demostrártelo...

...

\- Pasaron la noche juntos...

Christine estaba sentada en su cama con las rodillas en el pecho y abrazando sus piernas, en claro gesto de autoprotección e incomodidad. Norah la miraba comprensivamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella intentando explicar a la obstinada adolescente que su madre tenía derecho a ser feliz.

\- Pero Chris, ustedes llevan años viviendo con Booth, desde la primera operación hace tres años. ¿Acaso nunca...?

\- Tú lo has dicho, nunca... hasta hoy. Y eso que Seeley está tan tieso por el escayolado que no sé como han podido...

\- ¡Ay por Dios! ¡No necesitaba esa imagen mental, Christine! - le dice Norah cerrando los ojos y sonriendo para bajar la tensión. Vuelve a mirar a la adolescente que sonríe de lado... "Esa sonrisa es muy parecida a la de Parker... - piensa la muchacha examinando a su amiga frente a ella – "aunque es idéntica a la Dra. Brennan, los gestos y el comportamiento no son los de ella. Debe parecerse a su padre..."

\- ¡Bah! No seas infantil...

\- ¿Infantil yo? ¡Yo no estoy escandalizada porque mi mama durmió con su novio de años por primera vez!

\- Ya olvidó por completo a mi padre. A veces pienso que jamás lo quiso y solo lo utilizo para ser madre... ella siempre amó a Seeley Booth - pone un gesto de confusión - lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué se separaron? Es obvio que Seeley la sigue amando, ¿así que cual fue el motivo de su alejamiento? ¿Por qué Mamá vino a California prácticamente huyendo de todo?

\- Yo te voy a decir por qué. Todo efecto tiene una causa...

\- ¡Deja de ponerte en "Modo Brennan", Parker! - le dice Norah tirándole una almohada - ¡a veces creo que eres hijo negado de Temperance!

\- El motivo tiene nombre y apellido - dice el muchacho ignorando el comentario de su novia - Hannah Burley, la ex-novia de papa a la que le pidió matrimonio mientras era compañero de Tempe.

\- ¡¿Tu padre jugó a dos ases con mi madre?! - dijo Christine levantándose de un salto de la cama - ¡Apártate Parker! ¡Voy a echar abajo esa puerta y sacar a Seeley Booth de ese yeso a martillazos!

-¡Tranquila, Fierita! - le dice Parker sujetándola de los hombros - Papá se arrepintió el mismo día que se lo propuso a Hannah y corrió a la casa de Tempe para pedirle perdón de rodillas y aceptar el castigo que le imponga...

\- Bueno, por lo menos se dio cuenta que había metido la pata - dice Norah intentando poner paños fríos a la situación - ¿y qué pasó?

\- Tía Tempe había desaparecido del mapa - Michael entra a la habitación con las manos detrás de la espalda - Tío Seeley se dedicó a buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra pero jamás pudo dar con ella. FBI, CIA, Scotland Yard, les pidió ayuda a todos pero nadie dio con el paradero de Temperance Brennan.

\- Por un motivo muy simple - añadió Parker - se había cambiado el nombre y cuando naciste, por unos breves años fuiste Christine Collins hija de Joy Collins.

\- Yo no recuerdo eso - dice Christine intentando hacer memoria - siempre supe que mi mamá era Temperance Brennan.

\- Tía Tempe es un genio, no lo olvides - le dice su amigo sonriendo - se estableció en un pueblito perdido de Utah y trabajo como maestra de ciencias en un colegio luterano.

\- Sabia que Papá jamás la buscaría en un entorno cristiano y con otro nombre, pues prácticamente se hizo irrastreable - dijo Parker sentándose al lado de Norah. La abrazó y suspiró - Papá cayó en depresión, se dio a la bebida y al juego de nuevo, estuvo a punto de perder el empleo en el FBI sino fuera por el Tío Lance...

\- Sí - confirmo Michael - si no fuera por Tío Lance, el pobre ya estaría arruinado. Él le extendió un certificado de incapacidad temporal por estrés postraumático... y luego paso a ocupar su lugar como agente de campo.

\- Cuando Tío Lance murió... Papá se derrumbó totalmente - Parker pasa saliva al recordar esos tristes momentos - Tempe se había ido, Mama me llevó a Inglaterra y Tío Lance, que en muchas formas era más un hermano para el que el mismo Tío Jared, moría cubriéndolo en su trabajo por una bala que iba dirigida a él...

\- Tío Seeley ha sufrido mucho, Christine - le dice Michael colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica - quizá ahora ya sea su turno de ser feliz y que más con la mujer que amó toda su vida.

\- Este bien. Yo no me opongo a que ellos tengan su cuento de hadas tardío - dice la chica mirando a sus tres amigos - Seeley es bueno con Mamá, conmigo y Mary Kate y desde que lo conocí supe que terminaría siendo mi padrastro pero...

\- ¿Pero? - dice Parker esperando escuchar una negativa más - ¿qué falta?

\- ¡Quiero conocer a mi padre! - dice la muchacha desesperada y aguantándose las lágrimas.

\- Quizá podamos ayudarte - Michael saca lo que había estado guardando detrás de la espalda - cuando Tía Tempe se fue, le dejó varias cosas a guardar a Mamá. Papá estuvo realizando reparaciones al techo de la Mansión y bueno, digamos que casi convierte La Mansión Hodgings en la Piscina Hodgings...

\- ¿Y eso tiene que ver con el papa de Christine, porque...? - dice Parker entre cómico y sarcástico.

\- Entre los escombros que rescatamos del desastre, estaba esto - le da un libro forrado en cuero a su amiga - es el diario de Tía Tempe cuando resolvía casos del FBI con Tío Seeley. La última fecha dice 15 de Febrero de 2010.

\- ¡Ese es el año en el que nací! - dice Christine mirando el diario destruido como si fuera lo más valioso sobre la tierra - ¡Mamá debía tener tres meses de gestación en esa fecha!

\- ¡Y es probable que el nombre de tu padre o por lo menos alusiones a él aparezcan ahí! - dice Parker emocionándose por la alegría de la muchacha a la que considera una hermana pequeña - ¡Bien hecho Staccato! Te doy mi aprobación, ¿eh? - dice guiñándole un ojo y mirando fugazmente a Christine quien embelesada ojea el diario, pero es inútil, es ilegible.

-Hay una opción, pero es demasiado arriesgada - dice Michael tomando la palabra solo para ver la mirada iluminada de Christine, rayos, haría todo por ella.

-¿Cuál?

-Entrar al Jeffersonian y utilizar la computadora de mamá para poder restaurar algunos textos, puede tomarme algunas horas, pero no prometo nada

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?! ¡Vamos allá!

Y diciendo esto, los cuatro adolescentes se dirigen hacia la salida de la casa de la playa hasta el carro de Parker que por suerte tiene espacio para todos ahí.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto, Brennan y Booth siguen disfrutando de su mutua compañía, simplemente acostados en la cama, en una placentera mañana de domingo. Pero una vocecilla infantil interrumpe su nueva rutina matutina.

-¿Mami? ¿Aún no vas a bajar? dice la pequeña Mary Kate acercándose a la habitación donde están su progenitora y su novio, frotandose los ojos como si acabara de despertarse tengo hambre y no puedo alcanzar la alacena donde está el cereal

Brennan se levanta de inmediato mientras su novio comienza a desperezarse y buscar sus cosas para empezar el nuevo día. Dios, Booth está agradecido porque la niña no los sorprendiera en una situación incómoda, es una suerte de que Brennan ya se hubiera encargado de su erección matutina un buen rato antes.

-Claro que sí, cariño, yo me encargaré, solo déjame llamar a tu hermana y a Parker - dice la antropóloga entrando en la habitación de su hija mayor, solo para descubrirla vacía, después va a buscar a Parker, es posible que esté ahí, después de todo los dos se llevan tan bien como si fueran hermanos de verdad, pero también está vacío.

-Ellos no están, los vi salir en el auto de Parker hace quince minutos llevaban a Michael y a Nora

-¿Y no te llevaron con ellos? dice Booth tomando a la niña y colocándola sobre su regazo en la silla de ruedas, la niña asiente aún somnolienta esos cuatro me van a escuchar en cuanto regresen

Mary Kate solo asiente y coloca su cabecita sobre el pecho de su cuasi padrastro mientras recorren el pasillo hasta la cocina en donde Brennan ya está buscando las cosas para preparar el desayuno de los tres.

-No vayas a ser muy duro con ellos Booth, aun no sabemos a donde iban

-Ese es precisamente el problema, Bones, se fueron a solo Dios sabe donde sin avisarnos. Si bien, Parker y Nora son adultos y saben cuidarse solos, no viene al caso cuando tienen a dos menores consigo

-Tío Seeley, esta medalla que tienes en el pecho es idéntica a la mía - dice la niña de total improvisto mientras Booth baja la mirada hacia la niña que tiene su medalla de San Cristóbal en la mano derecha y la de ella en la izquierda. Booth no puede contestar debido al estado de shock en el que se encuentra, pero a la niña no le importa en lo más mínimo y se abraza fuertemente a él, esa calidez, esa sensación de complementación, todas las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a encajar pero la pregunta sigue siendo la misma: ¿Cómo y cuándo? - ¡Sí, mi deseo se cumplió! ¡Sabía que tú serías mi papá!

-Cariño, yo

-¡Siempre me pregunté por que cargábamos estas medallas si nunca íbamos a la iglesia!

La retahíla de la niña es interrumpida por el sonido de unos platos rompiéndose contra el suelo.

…

-Parker, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas? dice Nora susurrándole a Parker quien asiente mientras ambos salen de la oficina de la artista. Michael y Christine están demasiado embelesados escaneando el diario, aunque el chico parece estar más enfocada en su compañera de labores.

-¿Qué sucede, Nora? dice Parker con sospecha, preguntándose a que se debe tanto secretismo.

-¿Has notado algo extraño en Christine?

-¿Raro, cómo? ¿Qué haya aprendido a mentir? ¿Qué ya no sea tan mandona y que siempre quiera tener la razón? Si eso ha pasado, por favor empieza a explicar porque me he perdido de algo - dice el hombre medio en serio y medio en broma.

-No, no es nada de eso ¿Acaso no sientes cierto aire de familiaridad? ¿Por ejemplo en sus facciones, su perfil, sus gestos?

Parker comienza a pensar en lo que su novia le está diciendo mientras voltea a ver a la adolescente que está de perfil, aun con la mirada enfocada en el diario. De pronto la realización lo golpea de lleno y abre los ojos como platos. ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso esa es la razón por la que siempre ha visto a Christine como a una hermana? No por nada el joven Booth está estudiando antropología, a pesar de la forma de su rostro y parecer un clon de su madre, la joven tiene esa sonrisa inconfundible y esa arrogancia que solo puede provenir de una familia

-Ya lo empezaba a sospechar, pero ahora que lo dices parece demasiado obvio... Por favor, no le vayas a decir nada hasta que no tengamos nada seguro... y a menos que su padre sea Tío Jared, lo cual dudo mucho, aún no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió

...

\- ¡Bones, despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta!

Seeley está desesperado después de ver como Brennan se desmayaba luego del comentario inocente de Mary Kate. No puede levantarla del piso, ni siquiera puede estar a su lado porque la coraza de yeso le impide equilibrarse hacia el suelo sin comprometer su columna. Solo puede coger en brazos a Maty Kate que llora en su pecho al no saber que le ocurre a su Mamá y pedir al cielo que ese desmayo solo fuera por una impresión pasajera y no algo más grave.

Max ingresa a la cocina al escuchar el llanto de su nieta y se sorprende ingratamente al ver a su hija desmayada en el suelo entre pedazos de loza.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - ruge el hombre mientras la levanta hacia el sillón de la sala y la recuesta ahí para correr al baño y buscar en el botiquín las sales para desmayos.

\- Temperance por favor... - el hombre se acerca con la silla de ruedas y coge una de las manos de la mujer que empieza a volver en sí.

\- ¿Qué...? - dice ella sintiendo como Mary Kate se abalanza sobre ella desde la silla de ruedas llorando aun - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Eso mismo dije yo! - Max se queda parado mirando a Seeley en espera de una explicación - ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- Mary Kate descubrió que tenemos las mismas medallas de San Cristóbal - dice Seeley poniendo a trabajar su mente a mil revoluciones - dijo además que nunca van a la iglesia y no sabe porque las tienen...

\- Pero si sé porque la tienes tú - dice la niña secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a sentarse en su regazo - de seguro cuando Mamá te propuso matrimonio no tenía un anillo a la mano y te dio la medalla como símbolo de compromiso. ¿No Mami?

\- A ver pequeña - Max cogió a su nieta del regazo de Booth - ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que este par se van a casar?

\- En realidad Max, ayer se lo propuse a Bones...

\- Y yo acepté, Papá - dice la antropóloga sentándose en el sillón al lado de la silla de ruedas y apretando un poco la mano de Seeley - no tenemos definida la fecha o el lugar pero ya lo decidimos.

\- Pero... - Max se sorprende con esa repentina decisión. ¿Temperance ya hablo con Seeley acerca de la paternidad de las niñas? - ¿cómo van a hacer con...?

\- Seeley no ha perdido los reflejos espinales ni sacros, si a eso te refieres, ayer lo demostró plenamente - dice sonriendo como si nada.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, Temperance! - dicen los dos hombres al unísono. Booth está rojo como un pimiento maduro y Max rueda los ojos por el desparpajo de su racional hijita.

\- ¿Y qué tienen que ver los movimientos de cintura y cadera con la boda? - dice Mary Kate sin entender.

\- Bueno, usted se va a tomar desayuno mientras yo hablo con este par de tórtolos otoñales - dice Max cogiendo a la nena del regazo de Seeley y pasándosela a su madre con un guiño sutil - prepárale el desayuno, cariño. Te esperamos aquí.

Una vez que Temperance y Mary Kate ingresan a la cocina, Max se enfrenta al rostro serio de Booth. Quiere respuestas y las quiere ya.

\- Las medallas se las di yo, hombre bionico. Christine también tiene una. Pensé que si te salvaron de tantas idas y venidas en guerras, asesinos seriales, criminales, delincuentes y payasos - Booth le sonríe con sarcasmo - podrían ayudar a mis nietas a enfrentar la vida en un mundo sin padre.

\- Ellas no conocen a su padre. Christine me lo dijo y con Mary Kate se nota a leguas. Temperance lo sacó sin más de sus vidas después de concebirlas. Con Christine lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué volvió a tener otra hija de él?

\- Eso te lo debe de responder la misma Tempe. Yo conozco a mi hija y te conozco a ti como si fueras mi hijo. Te ama y está muy emocionada por la boda... si la defraudas o la hieres, ten por seguro que jamás te levantarás de esa silla

\- Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz, Max pero necesito que me diga la verdad acerca del padre de las niñas. Tú... ¿lo conoces?

\- Si y tú también, lo conoces demasiado bien... es todo lo que pienso decirte y ni siquiera debí hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Tienes mi bendición para casarte con Temperance, a pesar de que no me la pediste.

\- Sabes que te respeto, Max - le dice el hombre en silla de ruedas -por supuesto que iba a pedirte tu bendición... sin que Bones se entere, claro.

\- ¿Y porque crees que te lo estoy diciendo en este momento? Nos mataría a ambos al saber que estamos realizando un "arcaico ritual de machos alfa" al pasar su protección y cuidado a tu cargo.

\- ¡Valiente protección y cuidado podré darle atado a esta silla! - dice golpeando un puño en el brazo de la silla de ruedas - ¡viste que no pude hacer nada cuando se desmayó!

-¡Hey! Sabes que solo son dos meses más y saldrás de esa coraza para regresar a tu vida normal... Entre las hijas de Russ y las de Tempe, no me vendría mal un nieto varón, ¿eh Seeley?

\- ¿Un nieto varón? - dice Temperance regresando de la cocina después de dejar a la niña desayunando tranquilamente - ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Papá?

\- De la posibilidad, Bones - dice el sin poder quitarse el asunto del padre de las chicas de la cabeza - quizá no quieras tener más hijos conmigo...

Temperance traga en seco ante la connotación de la frase pero se recompone inmediatamente.

\- Claro que me gustaría tener MAS hijos contigo, Seeley - dice sonriendo a su novio y dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Ejem... estoy aquí todavía - dice Max carraspeando - ya le expliqué al hombre biónico que lo de las medallas fue idea mía - Temperance se vuelve a mirar a su padre con expectación. ¿Qué le dijo exactamente a Seeley? - pero hay cuestiones que deben aclarar todavía y creo que mientras más pronto, mejor.

\- Gracias por la sugerencia, papá. Ya veremos que hacer...

El móvil de Seeley suena desde su bolsillo y él ve que es un número desconocido. Como su instinto de agente está intacto, decide contestar lejos de su futura esposa y futuro suegro.

\- Permítanme un momento - dice alejándose con la silla - es Rebecca y sabrá Dios que desea ahora.

Temperance espera que su novio se aleje lo suficiente para enfrentar a su padre.

\- ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

\- Lo que ya te dije. Él quiere saber quién es el padre de las niñas y creo que ya es tiempo que se lo digas abiertamente.

\- ¡Me va a dejar apenas lo sepa, Papá! ¡Y lo sabes!

\- Booth no es idiota, no se tragó el cuento de las medallitas como símbolo de protección. Ya díselo de una vez, Tempe... lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

En la terraza, Seeley contestaba el móvil sin imaginarse quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

\- Booth.

\- ¡Hola Seeley! ¡Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos! ¿Qué dice la espalda? ¿O mejor se lo pregunto a Temperance después de ayer por la noche?

\- ¡Maldito! - el agente reconoce la voz inmediatamente - ¡No te permito que hables así de ella! ¿Me oíste?

\- ¡Oh por favor, Seeley! Ya deberías hacerte a la idea de que eres su mejor entretenimiento, ahora que estás en casa prácticamente a su merced. A ella le encanta dominar y tú lo sabes bien...

\- ¡Terminamos! ¡Voy a cortar ahora mismo!

\- No sabes quien es el padre de las niñas, ¿no es cierto? Pues por qué no te preguntas esto, Christine es inteligente y analitica, se podria decir que es casi un genio como su madre pero tiene accesos de ira y estallidos de furia superiores a cualquier adolescente... esas son conductas sociopatas. ¿Algún sociópata que conozcas bien se te viene a la mente? La pequeña tiene el cabello castaño con matas oscuras y tres lunares en el cuello en forma de triángulo. ¿Alguna pista? ¿Nada aún?... Te lo dejo de tarea Seeley y cuídamelas bien, a las tres... Adiós hombre biónico.


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey está sentado en la silla de su oficina temporal, entre jugando con la silla giratoria y comiendo de un buen pedazo de pizza, el joven agente no puede entender como su jefe prefiere el trabajo de campo a simplemente dedicarse a hacer papeleo y dar órdenes.

"¡Vaya esto es vida!" Piensa el agente llevándose las manos hacia atrás de la cabeza mientras coloca los pies sobre el escritorio. Tiene un puesto temporal donde no tiene que salir a escenas del crimen escabrosas y horrendas, está comprometido con una hermosa e inteligente pelirroja (que de algún modo le recuerda a unos viejos rumores que rondan por el Hoover desde hace décadas, pero no logra recordar quienes eran exactamente). Definitivamente no podía pedir nada mejor… bueno excepto esa oficina de manera permanente, pero aún faltan algunos años para que eso suceda…

De repente, un sonido estremece al agente quien se cae de su silla, y de manera abrupta y exagerada se levanta con la pistola en mano y apuntando hacia todas partes, solo para darse cuenta de que está haciendo el ridículo por el timbre de su celular.

-Jefe del Departamento de crímenes violentos a cargo James Aubrey, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Déjate de bromas Aubrey y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir! ¡Necesito que reúnas a todo el equipo, ya!

-¡Oh… por… Dios…! – es lo único que alcanza a decir Aubrey al terminar de escuchar las órdenes de su superior, definitivamente esto es grave, ha leído todos los informes de Pelant, incluso algunos lo creían muerto, pero con esto….

…

Christine ya lleva media hora leyendo los fragmentos del diario que le van pasando conforme son descifrados, pero la verdad es que no cuentan mucho más de lo que ha escuchado en las noches en las que su madre se pone a llorar desconsoladamente en la almohada. Solo encuentra referencias al novio de su madre y de los distintos casos que han resuelto.

-Christine, creo que sería buena idea que vieras esto… - dice Michael señalando hacia la computadora en donde aparece un pedazo de la pasta del diario – alguien arrancó estas páginas a propósito, lo sé porque las fechas tienen al menos un intervalo semanal y este se salta directamente al día en el que Tía Tempe y Tío Seeley se fueron a partes separadas del mundo…

-Y después de todo eso ya no se hace mención absoluta a "Mi Seeley" en todo el diario… y es reemplazado por mi padre en forma de vagas referencias y un par de descripciones psicológicas…

Antes de poder continuar con la deducción, son interrumpidos por el carraspeo de un hombre afroamericano de unos 40 años que está parado en la puerta que hace de entrada al armario de escobas... digo al cuarto que ahora hace de oficina para Angela Montenegro.

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí sin autorización y a escondidas de sus padres?

-Vamos, Dr. Edison, esto es importante para mí... - dice Christine como súplica y poniendo su mejor cara de perrito triste.

-Y yo quería ser antropólogo histórico, Srta. Brennan, pero no todos podemos obtener lo que queramos, ¿cierto? - contesta el hombre sin perder la seriedad del asunto y recuerda como hace mas de diez años su mentora desapareció del mapa sin decirle nada a nadie y él se vio obligado a sustituirla en su puesto a pesar de su inexperiencia manejando a tantos internos y sirviendo de enlace con el FBI.

-Oh, vamos Tío Clark, esto es importante, ya casi terminamos...

-Es Dr. Edison mientras estemos en el laboratorio, joven Hodgins, y si creen que los voy a dejar aquí solos mientras hacen uso indebido de propiedad del gobierno... - prosigue, pero hace una pausa para ver los rostros de esperanza en los jóvenes parados frente a él - sin supervisión, están locos, me voy a quedar con ustedes hasta que terminen, punto y final.

-¡Oye! ¿Acaso yo estoy pintado aquí o qué? - grita Parker dando un paso al frente y sacando su pase del Jeffersonian.

-Ese es un pase de estudiante, Señor Booth, sabe bien que puede ser despedido y dado de baja en la universidad si lo descubren...

Parker decide cerrar la boca, cuando su supervisor se pone así es mejor quedarse callado, ni en un millón de años podría argumentarle en contra a alguien que ha discutido de tú a tú con la cuasi-novia de su padre.

-¡Lo tengo! - es Michael quien rompe el silencio incómodo mientras un pedazo de texto del diario aparece en la pantalla - ¡es borroso y la tinta está corrida, pero la computadora puede darnos un nombre parcial!

El rostro de Christine se ilumina mientras se acerca tanto a la pantalla del Angelatron que parece que quisiera meterse en ella.

Michael presiona algunos botones para aclarar la imagen y en pantalla aparecen algunas letras hechas a computadora:

"Me gus...ría que lo supieras, ...es... padre de Christine:

...ley Joseph ...oth"

-¡Lo tenemos! - dice la chica mientras su rostro comienza a inundarse de lágrimas y de esperanza, finalmente tienen el nombre de su padre, la persona a la que siempre ha querido conocer desde hace años y que su madre siempre hablaba y a veces lloraba de noche - ¡solo necesitamos correr el nombre por la base de datos del Jeffersonian o hacer una simple deducción! Veamos, el primer nombre podría ser Shirley, Harley, Barley... en cuanto al apellido, podría ser Groth, Broth, Moth, Poth...

-O Seeley Joseph Booth... - es Parker quien rompe la deducción de Christine, está totalmente estupefacto, ¿Acaso sería capaz? ¿Qué demonios pasó hace 17 años? ¿Fue por eso que su casi madrastra despareció del mapa? - ¿Pero cómo…?

-Buena esa broma, Parker... no creo que Seeley sea mi padre... eso sería demasiado... bizarro- dice Christine riéndose a carcajadas de la ocurrencia del hombre junto a ella quien solo disiente, queriéndole decir que esto va totalmente en serio,- ¿Me estás diciendo que he tenido a mi padre bajo mis narices durante todo este tiempo y nadie me dijo nada?

-Yo tampoco sé que pasó ese día, Chris... ¿Acaso crees que me habría gustado participar en todo esto? ¡Yo habría sido el segundo en oponerme a esta idea después de Papá!

Christine solo se agarra de lo primero que encuentra, está al borde del colapso y comienza a reír histéricamente, no lo puede creer… nadie en esa habitación lo puede creer.

-Mi papá es Seeley Booth… no me lo creo… es tan obvio ahora…

Clark Edison es el único en esa sala que sabe la verdad pero no le corresponde la tarea de confirmarlo, solo puede darle algunas opciones a la adolescente.

-Solo es una entrada al azar en un viejo diario destruido, Christine… - dice el hombre colocando una mano amiga sobre la hija de su mentora – no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, lo mejor sería sacar una muestra de ADN…

-¿Y de dónde demonios sacaremos una muestra de ADN de Seeley Booth? – dice la chica volteando violentamente sin ocultar su ira y enojo - ¡En el mismo instante en el que se lo pidamos nos va a preguntar que demonios está pasando! ¡Quiero enfrentarlos! ¡A ambos en la misma habitación! ¡Me importa un comino si él lo sabe o no! – y diciendo esto la chica sale de la oficina dando grandes pisotones.

-Ve con ella, Norah… nosotros nos quedaremos aquí haciendo las pruebas….- le dice Parker manipulando el Angelatron junto con Michael.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer exactamente? – pregunta la joven junto a él mientras alista sus cosas para seguir a su joven amiga.

-Para eso existe la base de datos del FBI, además, me tienen a mí como plan de contingencia, si ambas pruebas salen positivas…

Nora solo asiente y finalmente sale de ahí, debe de calmar a su amiga antes de que lleve esto demasiado lejos.


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance tiene un mal presentimiento. Hace más de media hora que Booth salió de la casa para contestar una llamada de Rebecca y no ha vuelto a ingresar. Decidió esperarlo en la cocina con dos tazas de manzanilla para iniciar la conversación más infame de su vida pero al ver que no regresaba, salió a buscarlo.

Vio la silla de ruedas vacía en el porche y una nota en ella.

"¡Quédate dentro de la casa con Mary Kate y dile a Christine que regrese inmediatamente con Parker! ¡Christopher Pelant está vivo!"

Temperance miro a todos lados intentando divisar donde se encontraba Seeley. Salió de la casa y se fue hasta la playa buscándolo. No podria ir muy lejos sin el bastón o la silla y además, ¿a dónde iría? Si Pelant está vivo, ambos serían sus objetivos favoritos.

Error.

Sus hijos serían sus objetivos favoritos.

Marcó casi con desesperación el número de Christine pero después de las timbradas se iba a la casilla de voz. Lo intento varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que la muchacha no le contestaría y decidió hablar con Parker.

\- Aló, ¿Tempe?

\- ¡Parker! ¡Trae inmediatamente a Christine a la casa y asegúrate que nadie los siga! ¡Utiliza las tácticas que te enseñó tu padre para despistar y regresen ahora mismo!

\- ¡Wow Tempe, ¿qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan alterada?! ¡¿Quién nos va a seguir?!

Temperance tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la presencia de ánimo que le quedaba para responder a esa pregunta.

\- Christopher Pelant está vivo y sabe de mis hijas. ¡Por favor, Parker, tráeme a Christine!

Dicho esto corta la comunicación pues un mensaje ha ingresado a su celular.

"Solo una pregunta, Temperance... ¿qué sabor de helado le gusta a Mary Kate? ¿Fresa? ¿Chocolate? ¡Oh ya sé! ¡Chispas de chocolate con vainilla! ¡Tenemos el mismo sabor preferido! Y es una niña tan conversadora e inteligente... lástima que heredó tu ingenuidad y el buen corazón de su padre... ha sido un blanco muy fácil, realmente..."

Deja caer el móvil al piso y corre desesperadamente hacia su casa. "¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ella estaba en casa con mi padre! ¡No va a neutralizar tan fácilmente a Max!"

Ingresa a la cocina y ve a su padre levantándose del suelo algo atontado. Llega hacia el para ayudarlo y percibe un olor inconfundible.

Cloroformo.

Pelant se ha llevado a Mary Kate.

...

Norah alcanza a Christine en el estacionamiento del Jeffersonian. Está haciendo el contacto directo de los cables de arranque en el auto de Parker para ir a toda prisa hacia su casa.

\- Christine, por favor mírame...

\- ¿Para qué? Me sé tus facciones de memoria.

\- Estás molesta y furiosa porque tu madre te ocultó la verdad todo este tiempo, pero tú la conoces mejor que todos nosotros, debe tener una poderosa razón para no decirte las cosas abiertamente.

\- Es obvio. Está manipulando a Seeley para que se encariñe con nosotras y luego decirle que somos sus hijas biológicas. Ella queda como la heroína del cuento y mi padre como un grandísimo estúpido que le creyó todas sus mentiras por omisión.

\- Creo que estas siendo muy dura con ella...

\- ¡¿Crees?! ¡¿Tú lo crees?! - le dice con ironía logrando arrancar el auto de Parker - ¡es una manipuladora maestra además de una mitómana por deporte! Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Parker si es mi hermano después de todo...

\- ¿Y que Seeley sea tu papá no te alegra?

\- Ya me había acostumbrado a él - dice la adolescente ajustándose el cinturón - es bueno con nosotras, se ríe de mis sarcasmos y me los devuelve, conversa conmigo y yo sentía que se preocupaba realmente por mí... él no sabía que yo era su hija y me quería por ser hija de Temperance.

\- Te quiere como una hija porque te siente así, no sólo por tu mamá sino por ti misma. A Parker le dijo que si tu mamá aceptaba, el las adoptaría a ambas, a ti y a MK.

Christine enciende el auto y Norah se sube al asiento del copiloto.

...

Parker decide terminar el análisis de ADN antes de irse con los chicos a casa de Temperance. No puede creer que Pelant siga vivo después del disparo en la cabeza que le dio su padre al salir de la empresa de seguridad hace tantos años. ¿Y por qué reaparecer justo ahora? De seguro, Tempe está algo ansiosa porque Christine sigue molesta con ella y con la bomba que va a soltarle en este momento, es mejor tener pruebas y hablar con base.

\- ¿En cuánto tiempo tendremos los resultados, Michael?

\- No podremos tenerlos, Parker - le dice el muchacho con tristeza - la muestra del FBI solo es virtual y necesitamos una muestra biológica.

\- Parker necesitamos tu ADN para compararlo con el de Christine, si son compatibles en más del 35% son hermanos por parte de un progenitor - le dice Clark Edison a lo cual el interno asiente mientras su jefe toma un kit de ADN del laboratorio y empieza a extraer la muestra.

\- ¿Solo por curiosidad, si fueran hermanos de padre y madre a cuánto ascendería la probabilidad de compatibilidad? - pregunta Michael manipulando todavía el Angelatron.

\- A más del 65% Michael, ¿por qué la pregunta? - dice Parker con extrañeza.

\- Tengo un broche de pelo de Mary Kate en el bolsillo. Christine me lo dio ayer cuando iba a peinar a su hermana por la noche. Salgamos de esa duda también y tendrás dos hermanas en vez de solo una.

Realizan el análisis de las tres muestras biológicas y después de unos minutos, el Angelatron da los siguientes resultados.

Parker Booth - Christine Brennan 45% compatibilidad

Christine Brennan - Mary Kate Brennan 87% compatibilidad.

\- ¡Felicidades Sr. Booth! ¡Tiene usted dos hermanitas! - dice Clark Edison sonriendo.

\- La verdad, no le veo la gracia, Sr. Edison - dice Parker con el rostro serio - eso significa que mi padre me mintió todo este tiempo cuando dijo que nunca tuvo nada con Temperance.

\- Su padre no le mintió, Sr. Booth... Parker, tu padre nunca tuvo nada con la Dra. Brennan que no fuera un mutuo sentimiento romántico pero platónico.

\- ¡¿Y tuvieron dos hijas, platónicamente?! - dice el joven con ironía mal disimulada.

\- Sí. Y es todo lo que puedo decirle.

\- ¡Tío Clark! ¡¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó?! - Michael pregunta tratando de averiguar algo más.

\- Solo les voy a decir que no sean estrechos de mente. Hay otras formas de engendrar un niño... ¡y ya dije suficiente!

...

Booth baja con dificultad del taxi que ha tomado desde la casa de playa hasta el Hoover. Ha tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar lo que Pelant le dijo y además solicitó información a Aubrey de los sociópatas que él y Bones han atrapado y puesto tras las rejas. Aunque es extraño, Aubrey también le envió la información del Jeffersonian y dos personas coincidían.

Jack Stanley Hodgings y Colin Fischer. Ambos tenían características sociópatas aunque no eran clasificados en si como tales y Fischer tenía una rara combinación de lunares en el cuello, que no correspondían en sí a un triángulo pero...

¿Eran hijas de Fisher? ¿De Hodgings? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿De quién?!

Empezó a revisar las fichas de los criminales y decidió empezar con la de Pelant.

Sociópata convicto y confeso además de psicópata. Característica de genialidad. CI 175... Diablos, era demasiado inteligente, casi como Bones.

Pero cuando vio una foto detallada, se le fue el alma a los pies.

Él tenía el triángulo de lunares en el cuello. De seguro Bones pensó que si tenía hijos con él serían indiscutiblemente genios, ahora entendía porque las aparto del inmediatamente después de concebirlas, aun siendo su padre, seguía siendo peligroso para ellas incluso para la misma Temperance. Con razón los arranques de Christine...

Christopher... Christine... estaba clarísimo.

En algún momento, Temperance se sintió atraída por Pelant, vaya a saber porque diablos paso, pero ocurrió. Tanto así que le puso un nombre parecido a su primera hija.

No se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta de su antigua oficina y Aubrey prácticamente lo arrastró a la primera silla que estaba cerca.

\- ¡Estás loco, Booth! ¡¿No entiendes el significado de la palabra reposo?! ¡¿Dónde está la Dra. Brennan?!

\- Esta en casa con su hija menor. Parker salió con su hija mayor y unos amigos. Le dije que regresaran inmediatamente pero ya no sé si sea buena idea... después de todo, él es su padre.

Lo dijo tan derrotado y en medio de una desolación tal que Aubrey casi no le da la información completa.

\- Aquí está el detalle de las visitas a Pelant en la cárcel. Lamento decirte que su única visitante fue Temperance Brennan por más de dos meses antes de que escapara.

\- Me lo imagino, Aubrey... - Booth solo quería terminar con todo. Si Pelant regresaba por sus hijas, eso cambiaba los planes que él tenía con Temperance y las niñas. A pesar de ser un prófugo y un criminal, todavía seguía siendo el progenitor de Christine y Mary Kate - coloca los papeles en la mesa y déjame solo, por favor...

Su móvil empieza a vibrar con fuerza. Ve quien lo llama y decide no contestar, no quiere hablar con ella ahora. No sabría que decirle.

La llamada se corta y es el móvil de Aubrey el que empieza a sonar. El joven agente toma la llamada mientras el móvil de Seeley vuelve a timbrar pero ahora es Parker quien lo llama. ¿Temperance lo convenció de que le llamara? Decide contestar a su hijo.

\- Dime Parker...

\- ¡Acaban de secuestrar a Christine! ¡Se la llevaron del Jeffersonian después de matar a un guardia de seguridad y herir a Norah! ¡Estoy yendo al hospital con ella y Michael! ¡Temperance me llamó y me dijo que alguien podría estar detrás de nosotros! Dios... ¡¿por qué no le hice caso?!

\- ¿Qué? Parker... ¿qué hacían en el Jeffersonian?

\- ¡¿Acabo de decirte que han secuestrado a Christine y solo te importa saber que hacía en el Jeffersonian?! ¡Se han llevado a mi hermana!

\- Parker, tú sabes que ella no es tu hermana biológica - dice Seeley incómodo - quizá su padre vino a buscarla...

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Ni te lo imaginas! - dice Parker dentro de la ambulancia. Ve que están a punto de ingresar a un túnel y decide decirle la verdad a su padre.

\- ¡Christine y Mary Kate son tuyas! ¡Son tus hijas biológicas!

\- ¿Parker? ¿Parker?! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡¿PARKER?!

Seeley cuelga la llamada y se queda un momento en blanco hasta que la voz de Aubrey lo trae a la realidad.

\- Era Temperance. Secuestraron a Mary Kate y viene a DC a matar a Christopher Pelant con sus propias manos. Dice que eres el segundo en su lista y que por tu bien no vuelvas a aparecerte en su camino.


	10. Chapter 10

…

-¡Oh! ¡Ya quiero ver a mis sobrinas! ¡Tengo tanto tiempo de no verlas!

-Por favor, Angela, no seas exagerada - dice Hodgins desde el asiento del piloto de su cafetera rodante apenas las viste hace dos días cuando las fuiste a visitar a la casa de playa

-Hodgins, cariño, solo digamos que tengo un presentimiento, un buen presentimiento que además involucra a Booth y a Brennan solo espero que esos dos finalmente se hayan dado cuenta de lo que se estaban perdiendo

Antes de poder agregar algo más suena el teléfono de Hodgins. Es un mensaje de Aubrey.

"¡Cambio de planes inmediatamente! ¡Nos reuniremos en la emergencia del Mercy!

-¡¿Qué?! dice Hodgins frenando de golpe justo frente a una luz roja mientras mira a su esposa con estupefacción - ¡¿Primero nos llaman en nuestro día libre para acudir de último minuto al Jeffersonian por un caso y ahora nos mandan de regreso?!

-Hodgins… dice su esposa que tiembla con nerviosismo mientras le muestra el celular que simplemente muestra una frase P.D.: Pelant está vivo".

…

-Sabía que tenía que ir con ellas sabía que no debía dejarlas ir solas- dice Parker con la cabeza hundida en las manos mientras Michael Hodgins le palmea la espalda.

-Parker, era totalmente imposible saber que algo así pasaría

-¡Se robó mi auto, Michael! ¡Y por lo que muestran los videos de seguridad fue ella quien saboteó el cableado!

-¡Pelant la hubiera secuestrado de todas maneras! ¡Ella era su objetivo y tú también estarías en esa sala de operaciones, o peor!

-Michael...

-¿Familiares de Nora Summers? dice un doctor acercándose a la sala de espera.

-¡Nosotros! dicen Michael y Parker parándose al mismo tiempo.

-Yo yo soy su prometido

-¿Cómo está? ¿Ella está bien?

-La cirugía fue exitosa y logramos sacar la bala con éxito. Si hubiera estado dos centímetros a la izquierda el disparo hubiera sido fatal

-Pero - dice Parker al ver que el médico aún no ha terminado, presintiendo que lo que se viene es importante

-Mientras hacíamos los exámenes de rutina, un detalle resaltó en los exámenes de sangre, esto es importante, Señor, así que no sé si querrá esperar a que ella esté despierta

-Es mejor que me lo diga a mi primero, ya yo asumiré las consecuencias después - dice el hombre dándole una sonrisa triste al galeno que es correspondida de inmediato.

-Los exámenes de sangre muestran que la Señorita Summers está embarazada Felicidades, Señor Booth, será padre en unos siete meses aproximadamente - y terminando de hablar el médico se retira de la sala mientras deja a ambos jóvenes solos.

Genial. Piensa Parker mientras cae rendido y boquiabierto en el sofá. Una sola vez. Lo hicieron una sola vez hace dos meses, incluso usaron condón. Incluso en eso tenías que copiar a tu padre no, ¡te equivocas, en eso voy a ser diferente a él!

-¿Así que están comprometidos, eh? es Michael quien rompe el silencio mientras Parker le dirige una sonrisa apologética.

-íbamos a dar la noticia mañana en la noche en la reunión familiar.

-Aún puedes decírselo a los demás, te lo juro, mi boca es una tumba sellada - dice el joven Hodgins levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

-¡Parker! la discusión de ambos jóvenes es interrumpida por la voz de Booth en silla de ruedas que es empujada por Aubrey - ¡¿Cómo está Norah?!

\- Eh... está inconsiente, Papá. El disparo le dio en la cavidad torácica pero ingreso sin comprometer órganos ni hueso alguno, en la llamada "zona cero" que está sobre el músculo cardíaco y a la izquierda del esternón.

\- Ya habías dejado esa manía de hablar como ella cuando te alteras o te asustas...

\- Es un mecanismo de defensa, Booth, así se deslinda del problema de manera emocional y solo deja pase a la racionalidad. Dicho en cristiano, tiene la cabeza fría - agrega Aubrey complementando lo que dice su jefe.

...

Mary Kate sigue disfrutando de su helado tranquilamente sentada junto a su captor. Pelant le sonríe y ve que se parece mucho a su madre. "Tono de piel muy parecido, mismos ojos, forma de rostro... cabello castaño o rubio oscuro... hm por lo visto, los genes de su padre están muy presentes también... y esa es la sonrisa de un agente especial que conozco demasiado bien..."

\- ¡Jefe, esa chiquilla es un demonio! - dice uno de los mercenarios contratados para secuestrar a Christine, ingresando con un mordisco en el brazo y adolorido por una patada en las partes bajas - ¡le hizo una llave a Oliver y a mi casi me revienta los testículos!

\- Solamente es digna hija de su madre - dice sonriendo y acariciando el cabello de Mary Kate - supongo que no la tocaste, ¿no es cierto?

\- ¡¿Y cómo quería que la sometiera, Jefe?! ¡¿Cantándole canciones de cuna?! No le he roto ningún hueso ni causado una lesión grave, solo le tuve que torcer la mano un poco...

\- Discúlpame un momento, dulzura - le dice a la nena que bosteza por el narcótico colocado en el dulce - voy a hablar con ese señor y a decirle que se ganó por no seguir con el trato. Si tienes sueño puedes dormir aquí - Pelant tiene un camarote acondicionado en su escondite. Ahí mantendrá a las niñas Brennan hasta que consiga lo que quiere. A su madre.

Mary Kate se recuesta en la cama inferior y se acurruca en la cobija. Pelant la arropa con delicadeza y nuevamente le pasa una mano a su cabello castaño.

\- ¿Es su hija, no Jefe? -le dice el mercenario sorprendido ante tal demostración de humanidad por parte de ese psicópata. Lo conoce bien pues ha hecho varios "encargos" para el en el transcurso de los años.

\- La chica a la que de seguro casi rompes la muñeca es su hermana mayor- dice volteando a verlo y el hombre siente su mirada cargada de rabia ciega - si está herida o maltratada me las vas a pagar... y con sangre.

...


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan va por la autopista rozando el límite permitido de velocidad. Dejó a Max en la casa de playa por si Pelant se comunica por teléfono aunque sabe que no lo hará. ¡Maldito psicópata obsesivo!

Recuerda cuando lo conoció por un sorteo en una firma de libros. Siempre le pareció raro que él ganara cuando su editor le confirmo después que jamás se había inscrito. Sus modales y forma de tratarla eran conocidos para ella, el hombre estaba tratando de conquistarla y se sintió incómoda. Si le hubiera atraído no le habría importado ser el objeto de sus atenciones y quizá algo más pero había un detalle en el hombre que a ella le impedía avanzar en ese sentido.

Se le notaba la maldad en los ojos. Además de unos ojos penetrantes, Christopher Pelant tenía mirada de asesino en serie. Reconocer ese simple gesto y relacionarlo acertadamente con una característica de personalidad era algo que había aprendido en su asociación con Booth...

¡Booth! Esperaba que el mensaje subyacente que le dio a Aubrey llegara hasta él. Si Pelant manipulaba todas las vías digitales era factible que escuchara esa conversación y si los sabía distanciados no se ocuparía en separarlos más. Ellos podrían unir fuerzas para rescatar a las niñas sin levantar sospechas pero... ¿en dónde lo harían? El Jeffersonian estaba plagado de tecnología en cada rincón. Su casa de playa había demostrado ser vulnerable a ese desgraciado a pesar de los pocos aparatos que poseía. El departamento de Booth era un almacén prácticamente. Para pasar desapercibidos necesitarían un bunker... Hodgings.

Decidió llamar a Parker y rogaba al universo entero que el muchacho recordara las claves con las que jugaban a comunicarse cuando era un niño.

\- Aló, ¿Tempe?

\- El espectrómetro, Park, ¿Iniciaste Reajuste En Algunas Lentes? ¿Justo En Frío, entendiste?

\- Aja Lo Mejoraré Entonces. Reactivaré Con Yodo.

\- Ok.

Parker cortó la llamada y se acercó a su padre para indicarle que su novia venia en camino.

-Papá -intenta decir Parker, pero se detiene al ver que está platicando con los recién llegados.

-Maldito bastardo, ya tuvimos más que suficiente con todos los problemas que le causó al FBI dice Angela de brazos cruzados mientras - y todas esas estúpidas jugarretas y juegos mentales

-Sin tomar en cuenta los asesinatos y el hecho de que estuvo a punto de costarme toda la fortuna el intento de asesinato contra Flinn y otros agentes del FBI.

-La verdad es que nunca lo hemos entendido del todo dice Booth llevándose una mano al mentón mientras hace una deducción Sweets creía que tenía un motivo oculto, pero si lo tiene nunca lo revelaría a menos que le ofreciéramos algo a cambio

-¿Y eso sería?

-No lo sabemos aún, cuando lo arrestamos e interrogamos, el tipo solo dijo que era más probable que él la encontrara por su propia cuenta desde la cárcel que nosotros con el mejor equipo de alta tecnología del mundo

-Es porque me busca a mí - la voz espanta un poco a todos los presentes debido a la aparición súbita, pero se calman al ver que solo se trata de Brennan Pelant es un obsesivo con un ideal imposible de alcanzar y por eso hace todo eso, para llamar mi atención, porque quiere demostrar lo capaz que es

-En otras palabras, el tipo está enamorado de ti - dice Angela abrazando a su amiga.

-Espera ¿Desde cuándo usas la psicología? dice Booth saliendo de su estupefacción después de escuchar la palabrería absurda pero acertada de su novia.

-Durante los dos años que estuve en fuga tuve demasiado tiempo libre, me dediqué a investigar un poco más acerca de Pelant y solo digamos que no habían muchos libros de antropología en la biblioteca local

-Si no estuviera aquí escuchándolo no lo creería - dice Booth negando y sonriendo de las ironías de la vida, pero luego cae en la realización de lo que está sucediendo espera un minuto, ¿De dónde conoces a Pelant? Ese tipo apareció poco después de que tú - Brennan solo presiona con fuerza sus labios mientras asiente con la cabeza - ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese maldito bastardo?!

-Solo tuve una cita con él debido a un concurso que mi casa editorial realizó, pero era una persona demasiado extraña, estaba obsesionado conmigo. Sabía todo de mí, cosas demasiado privadas como mi familia, mi infancia, el tiempo que pasé en casas de acogida Si bien al principio me parecía un poco extraño, decidí seguirle la corriente para ver hasta donde llegaba, solo para darme cuenta de Christopher haría cualquier cosa por mí incluso matar, fue entonces que lo vi, no sé como explicarlo y no estoy hablando en sentido metafórico literalmente vi esa mirada de asesino en sus ojos

-Bones

-Cariño

-Dra. Brennan.

-Sí, sí, todo esto está bien interrumpe Parker poniéndose en medio del grupo para detener esta discusión que están teniendo en medio del peor lugar posible con un asesino en serie suelto que puede ver todo lo que hacen sin escrúpulos - ¿Pero no creen que deberíamos de ir a un lugar más seguros y preferentemente sin tecnología?

-¿Pero qué va a pasar con Norah, Parker? dice Michael finalmente parándose de la banca en la que estaba sentado y observando toda la situación sin decir nada.

-¿Podemos transferirla a la mansión, Tío Hodgins? dice Parker viendo al entomólogo con su mejor cara de perrito triste.

El entomólogo solo se encoge de hombros antes de continuar.

-Ya me adelanté chicos, ya solo necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en quien irá con quien en que vehículo

…

El grupo básicamente se dividió en 4, Booth y Aubrey en la SUV negra del FBI, Hodgins y Michael que iban en la camioneta de Parker, Parker que iba con Norah en la ambulancia y Angela que de alguna forma convenció a Brennan de ir con ella en la cafetera rodante de su esposo. Ella tenía un motivo oculto, pero necesitaban estar solas para poder conversar finalmente

-Bien cariño, es hora de que hables, ¿Qué rayos está pasando entre Booth y tú?

-Angela no hay nada entre Booth y yo - intenta decir la antropóloga, pero se queda callada de inmediato, con todo lo que pasó en las últimas horas no hay mucho que decir.

-Oh, no, a mí no me vas a engañar, sé que algo está pasando entre Booth y tú, si quieres puedes ver las fotografías que imprimí desde mi Angelatron 2 - dice la artista señalando al asiento trasero en donde está un sobre sellado.

Brennan toma el sobre confundida y lo abre, finalmente sacando las fotografías. Por unos segundos no entiende que está pasando, pero luego reconoce algo la pasta del encuadernado, las hojas, las palabras borrosas pero escritas por su propio puño y letra no ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? Pensé que lo había tirado a la basura cuando me fui de fuga dice Brennan saliendo finalmente de su estupefacción mientras vuelve a meter las fotografías en el sobre.

-Hace unas horas recibí un mensaje automático en mi celular que me indicaba que alguien estaba jugando con mi computadora en mi oficina. Y créeme, cuando tus hijos son unos genios hiperactivos con la curiosidad de su padre, realmente necesitas dos supercomputadoras. Yo tenía tu diario en mi casa junto con todas tus cosas, amiga, cuando tiras algo a la basura, asegúrate también de tirar tu basura al vertedero El punto es que me puse a revisar las cámaras de seguridad y vi que era Michael junto a Parker y Christine Estaban reconstruyendo el diario página por página y esta fue la última impresión que sacaron.

Dice la artista abriendo la guantera para sacar el último pedazo de información mientras su mejor amiga toma el papel con las manos temblorosas. Brennan no lo puede creer. Es la última página de su diario, había escrito los eventos de ese año tan escabroso de una manera tan críptica y poética para asegurarse de que si alguien lo leía no entendiera nada de lo ahí se decía. Pero aun así no pudo evitar poner la última pieza del rompecabezas en el último párrafo.

Brennan ya no lo puede soportar más y rompe en llanto. El arrepentimiento sabía que debió decirle la verdad a su hija desde un principio, pero sus inseguridades, miedos y la indecisión de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Booth siempre predominaban. Sabía que su hija no iba a detenerse hasta saber la verdad, pero no pensó que llegaría tan lejos

-Cariño - dice Angela deteniendo el vehículo junto a la carretera y dejando que la antropóloga se descargue emocionalmente sobre su hombro yo no voy a juzgarte ni nada, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ese día que hizo que te desaparecieras del mapa por 13 años?

\- El motivo tiene nombre y apellido...

\- La Barbie mosca muerta... - dice la artista aferrando con rabia el volante para regresar a la carretera.

\- Todos creen eso y prefiero que lo sigan pensando, al menos están a salvo con esa mentira por omisión.

\- Espera... ¿fue por él? ¿Por Pelant? - le dice intentando concentrarse tanto en la carretera como en la revelación que su amiga empieza a confesar.

\- Pelant fue el tiro de gracia, Angela - le dice Brennan reviviendo esos tiempos álgidos - Booth y yo ya teníamos el inicio de algo entre manos pero yo retrocedí, asustada de poner mis sentimientos y felicidad en manos de otra persona, lastimando a Seeley y cuando él se involucró con Hannah... yo quede devastada porque me di cuenta de que sí lo amaba y hubiera dejado todo mi raciocinio y ciencia a un lado por una vida con él.

Al llegar a esta parte del relato, Brennan ya tiene el rostro bañado en lágrimas y Angela lucha por mantenerse lo suficientemente serena como para seguir manejando y no meter el cofre de la cafetera de su esposo contra el auto donde va Booth.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste Temperance?

\- Intenté sobrevivir por mi cuenta y fue en ese tiempo que ocurrió lo de Pelant y la firma de libros. Empezó a acosarme y a enviarme fotos de Max, Russ, Amy y las niñas, Jack y tú y lo último fue que me envió una foto macabra de Seeley sin ojos y con una x en el rostro...

\- ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Degenerado! ¡Bastardo! - grito Angela aporreando el volante - ¡¿Por qué jamás nos dijiste nada?!

\- ¡Eran los blancos de su despecho, Angela! ¡No los iba a poner en bandeja para ser sus víctimas al abordar el caso! Solo me quedaba un camino...

\- Escapar... - Angela mueve la cabeza y entiende la lógica de Brennan. Estaba aterrada de que Pelant matara a alguno de ellos por su culpa, sobre todo a Booth - pero te pasaste por la clínica de fertilidad primero, ¿no es cierto?

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Si iba a empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos mis amigos y familia, necesitaba un ancla a mi pasado y un cable a tierra para no perderme. Necesitaba a alguien en mi vida que me hiciera sentir amada incondicionalmente y a quien pudiera entregarme sin miedos ni resentimientos.

\- Un hijo del amor que no pudo ser - Angela prácticamente había adivinado que Christine era hija de Booth al verla en el laboratorio, tres años atrás y al confrontar a Brennan, no le aclaró ni le negó nada... hasta ahora - tenías que hacerlo... lo entiendo. Creo que en esas circunstancias yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Por eso desaparecí dos años enteros. El embarazo y el primer año de Christine.

\- Claro, Joy Collins - dice Angela sonriéndole a su amiga al recordar esos tiempos - te ubicamos casi de milagro en Utah pero te nos volviste a escapar, esta vez hacia California. Sabíamos que usabas tu verdadero nombre y que trabajabas en la Universidad de Columbia y decidimos darte tu espacio. Sweets nos aconsejó eso antes de...

\- Lance... - Temperance volvió a llorar al recordar a su bebé pato - él no merecía morir así. Nunca fue agente de campo. Él era un buen hombre...

\- No quiero echar más leña al fuego pero Lance murió en lugar de Booth.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

\- El caso era de Booth pero el hombre era solo el cascaron del agente que había sido. Regreso a ser ludópata y alcohólico. Se la pasaba días enteros en garitas de mala muerte apostando hasta el apellido. Sweets lo salvó de que lo despidieran aduciendo estrés postraumático y le dio casi seis meses de incapacidad temporal. Él lo quería como un padre...

\- El me prometió cuidarlo y termino asesinado por un sicario que iba por Booth. ¡¿Por qué todos los que amo terminan así?!

\- ¡La muerte de Lance, la recaída de Seeley incluso el secuestro de tus hijas no son culpa tuya! ¡Vamos a atrapar a ese engendro y refundirlo en una cárcel de máxima seguridad por el resto de su vida!

\- Lo preferiría muerto, Angela...

\- Claro amiga, yo te entiendo pero a menos de que sea una amenaza pública o no haya otro remedio, no podrán meterle un balazo en el pecho o en la cabeza por más que tú y Booth lo prefieran. Ahora, aclárame algo...

\- ¿Ya te dije todo Angela, que más deseas saber? ¡CUIDADO! ¡FRENA!


	12. Chapter 12

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!

\- Totalmente.

\- ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?!

\- Confrontarla.

\- ¡¿Crees que sea buena idea en este preciso momento?!

\- Voy a hacerlo así no sea "el momento". ¡Son dieciséis años de mentiras y silencios, no aguanto un día más!

\- Casi diecisiete si contamos el tiempo de... ok, me callo... - dice Aubrey mirando los ojos asesinos de su jefe y mentor. Booth le paso un papel con dos frases escritas y el agente especial James Aubrey tuvo que hacer una maniobra evasiva antes de estrellarse contra la parte trasera de la ambulancia y que el auto de Parker e incluso la cafetera de Jack se incrusten en un choque múltiple.

...

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Aubrey?! ¡Casi nos empotramos en su parachoques! - grita Hodgings manejando la camioneta de Parker.

\- Quizá Parker ya le dijo a Tío Seeley...

-¿Bien, hay algo que no me has contado? – dice Hodgins sospechoso viendo a su hijo que se encoje de hombros.

-Solo digamos que Parker tendrá que buscar una casa más grande pronto…

…

Christine comienza a despertar finalmente de su letargo, lo último que recuerda es estar arrancando el auto de Parker, luego un disparo, unos hombres saliendo de la nada en medio del parqueo y forcejeando con ella hasta que uno de ellos le tuerce la mano y mientras ella grita de dolor e intenta zafarse el otro le coloca en la cara un paño húmedo con una sustancia rara.

-¡Norah! – grita Christine levantándose se súbito en la cama mientras cae en la cuenta de todo lo que está pasando… su amiga y la novia de su hermano puede estar muerta ahora mismo- ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Por qué tuve que hacer algo tan estúpido e irresponsable?!

-Vaya, veo que has despertado… - Christine levanta la mirada para ver a un hombre de tez morena y clara ascendencia árabe.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! ¡¿En dónde estoy?!

-Estás en mi humilde morada a la que me gusta llamar hogar, jovencita… - dice el hombre dirigiéndole una sonrisa para intentar ganarse la confianza de la muchacha.

"Este hombre… Este hombre no me inspira confianza, tiene algo en la mirada – piensa la adolescente mientras intenta discernir algo en el rostro del hombre frente a ella, pero nada – "lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente hasta que encuentre una manera de escapar de aquí

-Es un lugar bastante decente… - dice la chica con falso interés mientras se levanta finalmente de la cama y comienza a caminar por la habitación para luego dirigirse a la ventana – "genial, no veo una sola casa vecina y además estamos en un bosque

-¿No te has preguntado cómo terminaste aquí? – dice el hombre acercándose a la adolescente.

-Solo recuerdo que unos hombres me atacaron y me dejaron inconsciente… luego desperté aquí…

-Yo te salvé muchacha, vi como esos hombres te sacaban a ti y a una niña de su vehículo a unos kilómetros de aquí, no te preocupes, la policía ya se encargó de ellos y me van a contactar en cuanto encontremos a tus padres…

Christine no le cree una sola palabra, es una historia muy heroica y conveniente para cualquier jurado o investigador policiaco mediocre. Definitivamente este hombre está involucrado en su secuestro y…

-¡M.K! – grita de pronto Christine al darse cuenta de que ella no es la única persona en este lugar - ¡Dijiste que había una niña con ellos! ¡¿En dónde está?!

-Está dormida en la habitación contigua… - y antes de poder agregar algo más la adolescente corre hacia allá, temerosa de lo que se podría encontrar con este hombre tan extraño y macabro.

Pero lo que observa la deja totalmente muda. Es una habitación común y corriente, adornada especialmente para una niña pequeña con detalles de princesa y animales de peluche.

-¿Pero cómo…? – dice la adolescente sentándose junto a la cama en la que está su hermanita profundamente dormida.

-Esta habitación era de mi hija antes de que mi esposa me abandonara y se la llevara consigo… Fue hace tanto tiempo…

-¡¿Chris?! – una vocecita interrumpe los recuerdos del hombre mientras ambos voltean a ver a su dueña - ¡Chris! ¡Estás bien! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo! – dice la niña abalanzándose sobre su hermana mientras comienza a llorar en el hombro.

-Te lo dije pequeña, tu hermana está sana y salva… gracias a mí.

La intuición de Christine sigue alertándola a gritos. Ese hombre las ha secuestrado a ambas, eso indica que necesita una posición en la cual tenga el poder y si ellas son la fuente de ese poder, lógicamente quiere manipular o coaccionar a alguien con el cual estén íntimamente relacionadas.

Temperance Brennan.

Trata de controlar sus emociones. No cree que sea un secuestrador normal. La habitación está hecha para vivir un largo periodo de tiempo, así que las necesita vivas... o al menos eso espera la castaña adolescente.

\- ¿Desean comer? Lo que quieran, solo pídanlo y pónganse cómodas... Hasta que venga la policía con sus padres, claro. ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá, princesa? - le pregunta Pelant acercándose a Mary Kate que ingenuamente va a responderle pero Christine se adelanta.

\- Joy... Joyce Collins. ¿Puedo llamarla desde aquí? Para informarle que estamos bien.

Pelant se da cuenta que la chiquilla es astuta y planea algo. Sabe que no es una mansa paloma y que está actuando con él, a la espera del momento para su contraataque.

Pero no por nada él es un psicópata narcisista pasivo-agresivo con un amplio conocimiento de la personalidad de los padres de ambas niñas. Robar los archivos personales del Dr. Lancelot Sweets fue una de sus jugadas maestras, lástima que el psicólogo murió... hubiera sido otro excelente conejillo de indias.

\- Lo siento, lindura. Están arreglando el cableado del teléfono e internet y la cobertura móvil es muy mala por aquí - sonríe siniestramente y Christine puede darse una idea del grado de su desequilibrio - tendremos que esperar a que nos encuentren.

...

Llegan a la Mansión Hodgings y van ingresando al moderno bunker de Jack que más parece un hotel de lujo clavado a más de cincuenta metros bajo tierra. Cuenta con veinte habitaciones, dos cocinas, un amplio comedor, diez baños, sala de juegos, sala de descanso, salón de usos múltiples, guardería, instalación medica con quirófano incluido, sala de aislamiento y un mini laboratorio con oficinas para cada uno. Todo lo que un científico loco y conspiranoico pueda pedir y comprar para su familia y amigos.

Instalan a Norah en el area médica con todos los monitores y aparatos de última tecnología a su disposición. Parker lleva aparte a Jack y le confiesa la condición de su prometida para que regule la medicación y controle su incipiente embarazo.

\- Hijo, debes hablar con tu padre... en realidad te sugeriría que hables primero con Tempe para que la tengas de tu lado y entre los dos amansen a Seeley - le dice el entomólogo todavía sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Sí lo había pensado Tío Jack - le dice el joven sentándose al lado de la madre de su hijo que se encuentra todavía inconsciente y tomando su mano con cariño - pero Tempe tiene sus propios problemas con la desaparición de mis hermanas y no quiero...

Un ruido metálico sobresalta a Parker y hace que Norah abra los ojos por un momento para volver a cerrarlos casi de inmediato en la seminconsciencia.

\- ¡¿Dijiste hermanas?! ¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Las niñas son hijas de Seeley!

\- Tío Jack - Parker intenta arreglar su desliz racionalizándolo - sabes que quiero a las hijas de Tempe como si fueran mis hermanas. He visto crecer a Mary Kate y pasar de la pubertad a la adolescencia a Christine, las quiero demasiado y también me afecta todo lo que ha ocurrido...

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo, sobrino? Eres tan mal mentiroso como Temperance... ¿el siguiente ADN será para deslindar si eres un Brennan?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tío Jack tu sabes de las pruebas de ADN?

\- Michael es mi hijo, Parker. Su sed de conocimiento y conspiraciones le viene por la sangre. Además de que yo le di el diario, indirectamente claro, cuando lo envié a limpiar el ático después de la inundación. Ehem... no es necesario que tu Tía Angela se entere de eso.


	13. Chapter 13

Booth se acerca a Temperance antes de que ingrese al laboratorio con Angela y se pierda ahí por horas. Su razón le indica que no es un buen momento para aclarar nada pero su corazón le grita que lo haga ya.

\- Necesitamos hablar, Temperance.

\- Sí, es cierto pero la desaparición de mis hijas es mas importante ahora, Seeley - le dice la antropóloga intentando conservar la ecuanimidad frente a lo inevitable.

\- Es de ellas de quienes deseo hablar, solo será un momento... - insiste al ver la mirada dura de la madre de sus hijas... trata de mantener sus emociones bajo control, al menos hasta que se encuentren solos - aquí en el salón de actos.

Temperance mira a Angela y la artista asiente. Hasta que termine las conexiones para que el Angelatron funcione remotamente solo en esa sala y con un encriptado de avanzada podrían pasar algunas horas, tiempo suficiente para que ese par arregle sus diferencias.

Seeley ingresa al salón empujando su silla de ruedas seguido por Temperance que cierra la puerta.

\- Quiero oír tu versión de las medallas de San Cristóbal de las niñas.

\- Max ya te lo dijo...

\- Quiero saber que tienes que decir al respecto.

\- ¿Me estás interrogando?

\- Estás a la defensiva... es una simple pregunta con una simple respuesta. ¿O no?

\- La respuesta ya la sabes, Seeley - dijo la antropóloga sintiendo que no era el momento ni el lugar para esa conversación - ¡no voy a repetirte lo obvio mientras tengo cosas más apremiantes que hacer como rescatar a mis hijas de ese psicópata!

\- ¡Nuestras hijas, maldita sea! ¡Nuestras hijas! ¡Ya sé que ambas son mías! - le gritó con ira, con rabia, con furia - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste fuera de sus vidas?! ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a concebirlas sin mi consentimiento?!

\- Desde que donaste el esperma sabías que este escenario sería posible - le contesta Temperance desafiante y con las manos en jarras - ¡no era necesario tu consentimiento porque fue una donación y además tú tenías a Hannah!

-¡Ese fue el peor error de todos! ¡Demonios, incluso yo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho! – le grita Booth, ya lleva demasiado tiempo arrepintiéndose de todas sus decisiones de ese horrible año en el que todo parecía salirle mal.

Primero ser rechazado dos veces por la mujer que decía amar con todo el corazón, la desaparición de Brennan, la aparición de ese maldito psicópata que mató a varios agentes del FBI y a una extranjera. Y la guinda del pastel y favorita personal: Rebecca yéndose a Inglaterra con Parker, aduciendo que el trabajo de Seeley es demasiado peligroso y con ese psicópata suelto Booth no tenía un solo argumento en contra…

-¡Eso es justo lo que pensé que dirías! – los gritos de Brennan sacan al agente de sus pensamientos - ¡Dices ser un hombre de familia, alguien que quiere una casa en los suburbios con un patio con una cerca blanca donde los niños juegan con el perro! ¡¿Y ahora te contradices totalmente?!

-Espera, Bones, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez… - Brennan no lo deja proseguir, ya tiene más que suficiente con escuchar al hombre que dice amarla diciendo que sus hijas son el peor error que ha cometido, Brennan ya no puede ocultar las lágrimas más en este punto - por eso no querías que hiciera la inseminación en primer lugar… no era porque querías ser su padre de una manera tradicional, es porque no las querías para nada…

-Bones…

-No se preocupe, Agente Booth, en el momento en el que encuentre a mis hijas voy a desaparecerme de su vida, esta vez para siempre… - y diciendo esto Brennan sale de la habitación hecha una furia y casi botando la puerta del salón donde discutían acaloradamente.

Booth no puede decir nada. Todavía no entiende del todo que demonios acababa de pasar. Quiere ir tras ella, abrazarla, explicarle todo y reconfortarla aun si eso le costara la vida, pero esa maldita silla de ruedas se lo impide. De momento lo mejor sería esperar a que se calme un poco y rogarle a Dios que Angela entienda la situación y sepa entrar a su casi hermana en razón.

...

\- ¡¿Estás segura que él te dijo eso?! ¡No puedo creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca del tigre!

Angela sigue ajustando y calibrando el Angelatron mientras escucha el monólogo violento y fúrico de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Él no es el hombre hogareño que todos creen! ¡Es un ególatra controlador y narcisista! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a decir eso de mis hijas?!

\- Usemos tu memoria eidética. Repíteme tres interacciones antes de esa.

La antropóloga toma aire antes de repetir frase por frase, lo que tiene almacenado en la mente.

"-¡Nuestras hijas, maldita sea! ¡Nuestras hijas! ¡Ya sé que ambas son mías! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste fuera de sus vidas?! ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a concebirlas sin mi consentimiento?!

\- Desde que donaste el esperma sabías que este escenario sería posible ¡no era necesario tu consentimiento porque fue una donación y además tú tenías a Hannah!

-¡Ese fue el peor error de todos! ¡Demonios, incluso yo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!"

-¡¿Suficiente o deseas que mi ira llegue a limites imposibles de medir?! - le dice Temperance con sarcasmo.

\- Realmente, cuando quieres, eres una reverenda y tonta celosa... y tómalo como te parezca mejor pues está más que visto que cambias a tu antojo la connotación de las frases - ve a su amiga totalmente desconcertada ante sus palabras además de aun furiosa y le aclara el panorama - ¡Se refería a Hannah, no a las niñas! ¡El peor error de todos fue Hannah! Y eso te lo pude haber dicho yo sin tanto escándalo, Cariño...

¡¿Hannah?! La antropóloga se da cuenta de la interpretación errada que le dio al comentario de Seeley por su predisposición al rechazo y a la soledad forzada. Su rabia se transforma en arrepentimiento y sale inmediatamente del minilaboratorio para hablar con Booth y pedirle disculpas.

Se encuentra cara a cara con Parker que la mira en el más pleno desamparo y la abraza acongojado mientras la sorprendida mujer solo atina a devolverle el abrazo y preguntar por Seeley.

\- ¿Park, qué pasa? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Tempe... no sé que hacer... debí hablar contigo primero pero estaba tan asustado... Papá se puso como loco... me gritó y me dijo cosas que no sé si en realidad eran para mí o para quien...

Temperance se suelta de su abrazo, lo toma de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

\- Norah está embarazada - dice el estudiante respondiendo la pregunta tácita de su casi madrastra - Papá me dijo que era un imbécil y un estúpido, que había arruinado mi vida y la de las niñas y que él no se merecía ni siquiera una familia disfuncional... creo que ya se enteró que tus hijas son mis hermanas... biológica y fraternalmente hablando.

\- ¡¿Tú también lo sabes?! - grita Brennan casi en pánico.

\- Fui el comparador de ADN en las pruebas que realizamos en el Jeffersonian. Entiendo lo de Christine pero, ¿Mary Kate? No me malentiendas, adoro a mi pequeña hermanita ahora más que nunca pero... A pesar de todo el despelote que se armó con tu desaparición y la concepción de Christine, ¡¿quisiste otro hijo de mi padre?!

\- Es... una respuesta algo difícil de explicar - le contesta su mentora desviando la vista - no puedo utilizar el raciocinio esta vez Parker, lo siento.

\- Siempre lo amaste, ¿cierto? - le pregunta el joven con una sonrisa triste en el rostro - yo siempre quise que fueras feliz con él y se casaran. Cuando apareció con la rubia... ¡Dios! ¡Fue como si me derrumbara el castillo de naipes de mi familia feliz y completa! Y cuando te desapareciste... me deprimí por meses, igual que Papá.

\- Lo siento tanto hijo... - Temperance abraza fuertemente al joven como si todavía fuera el pequeño de tres años que conoció en el Jeffersonian y necesitara protegerlo de todo lo malo que vivió y pasó en ese tiempo loco y confuso - siento mucho haberte causado daño con mis acciones y mi ausencia - le toma el rostro entre las manos y le seca las lágrimas con los pulgares - ¿podrías perdonarme?

\- Siempre te he querido como una segunda madre, Tempe - le sonríe de lado como su padre y esa sonrisa le trae un sabor amargo. Todavía hay otra persona a quien pedir perdón - te perdoné hace tres años cuando regresaste a ocuparte a tiempo completo de mi padre y me regalaste dos pequeños terremotos que animaron y alegraron mi vida.

\- Y ahora tendrás tu propio cataclismo - le sonríe Temperance intentando hacer una broma de vuelta al saber que el joven que quiere como un hijo será padre - ¿cuánto tiempo tiene Norah?

\- Nueve semanas... - Parker es interrumpido por el carraspeo de Hodgings que los mira con cara de malas noticias.

\- Lamento interrumpir el momento casi madre y casi hijo pero Booth acaba de salir del búnker y se largó a Dios sabe donde en la SUV de Aubrey. ¿Alguno tiene idea de que le paso y a donde se fue?

\- ¡Yo te digo! - dice Angela desde la puerta del minilaboratorio - Crisis nerviosa y a matar a Pelant.

-¡Pero no tiene la más mínima idea de donde puede estar! ¡¿A dónde rayos iría?! – le contesta Parker casi a gritos y entrando en la desesperación al ver que la situación solo parece empeorar a cada segundo.

-Tal vez hay alguien que sepa… - dice Angela tomando el teléfono celular y comenzando a marcar.

-¿A quién vas a llamar a estas horas de la noche?

-A la única persona del equipo que todavía está de camino y cuyo avión acaba de aterrizar, y que además conoce mejor a Booth que todos nosotros juntos…


	14. Chapter 14

…

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar conmigo? – pregunta una mujer de tez morena junto a su esposo, ambos parados frente a una iglesia católica – es una situación… bueno… ya sabes… complicada…

-Mi religión y mis creencias personales son dos cosas distintas, Cam. Además, este Dios y el mío son el mismo pero vistos desde otro punto de vista. Además, la persona que está ahí adentro nos necesita más que unas tontas diferencias menores…

-Justo lo que creí que diría mi esposo… - dice Cam dándole un suave beso en los labios para luego aclararse la garganta y finalmente entrar en el recinto.

Booth está sentado en una de las últimas bancas, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, se arrodillaría si no fuera por ese maldito yeso, pero la posición es lo que menos le importa. Su mundo está de cabeza una vez más. Parece que no puede tener un momento de tranquilidad sin que un maldito psicópata quiera matarlo a él o a alguien cercano a él o que simplemente se muera o desaparezca de su vida por azares del destino. Booth comienza a temblar por el llanto y el dolor que lo atormentan, ya no lo soporta más. Primero fue Brennan, luego algunos de sus amigos y viejos conocidos del FBI, luego su abuelo Hank, seguido casi de inmediato de Sweets. Dos años pasaron sin inconvenientes hasta que Jared quería pagarle un favor a Booth ayudándolo con un caso encubierto… para terminar siendo asesinado en el tiroteo y con Booth quemando su cadáver para que los demás lo encontraran a propósito. ¡Maldición, Jared! Booth siempre le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que no fuera tan arremetido. Pero él no pudo hacer nada para protegerlo, estaba al otro lado de la habitación y ese día dos niños quedaron en la orfandad… A veces va a visitarlos, pero últimamente no ha podido debido a su condición médica.

Y ahora esto, ese bastardo de Pelant ha regresado y viene con todo para hacerles la vida imposible y obtener lo que más quiere. En este momento a Booth ya no le importa quien vive o quien muere. Solo le importa que las niñas estén sanas, salvas y llevarlas sin un solo rasguño con su madre… Ya después ella decidirá que hacer con ellas, aunque en este punto ya no le importa.

Booth solo siente que dos personas se sientan en la misma banca que él, la verdad es que le importa poco de quien se trate, sigue sin abrir los ojos. Pero en eso siente que alguien lo toma por los hombros y lo inclina hacia sí. Es un abrazo sincero, de cordialidad, el abrazo de alguien que quiere acongojarlo y ayudarlo a salir de esta situación. Y reconoce a su dueña casi de inmediato.

-¿Camille? – dice Booth levantando la mirada para poder ver mejor a su vieja amiga que simplemente le sonríe Pensé que estabas en Nueva York disfrutando de tu retiro con las niñas…

-Hodgins me llamó y mandó su chofer y jet privados hasta mi casa para que pudiéramos venir a última hora.

-Es hora de atrapar a ese maldito bastardo, Agente Booth. Y no podemos hacerlo sin usted, lo necesitamos al 100%...

-Pero Bo… Temperance, ella…

-¿Y desde cuándo te ha detenido una discusión con ella? ¡Ve allá y resuélvelo solo como tú sabes hacerlo!

-No lo entiendes, Cam, ella…

-No me subestimes, Seeley, lo sé todo. Lo supe desde el mismo instante en el que vi a esas dos jovencitas cruzando el umbral del laboratorio junto a su madre. Era demasiado obvio. Eso y todos los detalles picantes que Angela me dio por teléfono… - dice Cam soltando un suspiro al recordar esa tediosa conversación con la artista.

Booth solo niega con la cabeza, aun preguntándose como fue que su vida se convirtió en la comidilla de los chismes del Jeffersonian y el FBI.

-Pero antes de poder agregar algo, el celular de Booth suena.

-Booth… sí, tengo a todo el equipo reunido en un solo lugar… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está seguro, Señor?! Sí, vamos para allá de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo, Agente Booth? – dice Arastoo confundido al ver como Booth se levanta como un rayo y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Encontraron un cuerpo calcinado en el monumento a Washington. Dejaron un mensaje escrito con lo que parece ser sangre que dice: "Encuéntrame si puedes, Agente Booth".

...

Booth ve llegar a Temperance junto con el equipo entero del Jeffersonian más su hijo Parker como interno. Se siente tremendamente miserable por como le gritó al rubio muchacho que lleva su sangre y porque la mujer que ama no le cree, además de que sus dos hijas están en las manos de un psicópata asesino que deja mensajes con cadáveres pero intenta colocar su torbellino emocional a un lado para enfocarse en el caso. Parker y Temperance se le acercan antes de ir a los restos.

\- Necesitamos hablar - dicen ambos al unísono para luego mirarse con idéntica cara de asombro – tú primero - dicen otra vez al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Hey, hey, paren con la clase de mimo por favor! - les dice Seeley a ambos - tenemos un cadáver, dos niñas desaparecidas y se nos agota el tiempo. Hagan lo que saben hacer... - dicho esto les da la espalda y se retira intentando caminar lo más normal posible pero ambos lo siguen.

\- Papá, yo...

\- Seeley, en verdad...

Booth voltea y los mira a ambos con molestia. No quiere escuchar otra vez lo mal padre que es o lo inútil que se ha vuelto desde la cirugía así que va a cortar por lo sano.

\- Parker, me disculpo contigo por insultarte, vas a ser un mejor padre que yo. Lo sé porque jamás abandonarías ni a tu mujer ni a tu hijo... lo demás que dije no era para ti.

\- Pero no estás bien, debes descansar, tu columna...

\- Temperance, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta este momento pero ya dejaste muy en claro que solo quieres recuperar a tus hijas y voy a ayudarte... después de esto es probable que mi abogada se contacte contigo para lo referente a las visitas y la manutención de las niñas. No te preocupes, no te molestare más. No los molestaré más a ambos. Buenas tardes.

Dicho esto se da media vuelta mordiéndose el labio para aguantarse las ganas de llorar al perder en el mismo instante a su hijo y a la única mujer que ha amado realmente. Camina con pasos cortos y lentos hacia la SUV dejando a dos antropólogos pasmados y sin atinar a nada tras él.

\- Sabía que iba a perderlo... siempre supe que no era capaz de retenerlo a mi lado.

\- Está decepcionado de mí. Es obvio que no desea involucrarse más con mi nueva vida.

Seeley sube a la camioneta y arranca. Dejará que Bones y Parker sigan su propio destino de ahora en adelante... solo encontrara a sus hijas y volverá a su vida patética de juego y bebida hasta que el cuerpo le aguante. No tiene nada más que perder. Sale del estacionamiento y coge la calle que lo llevará al Hoover.

Pero el cadáver guardaba una siniestra sorpresa...

Siente como la camioneta es impulsada con fuerza hacia el lado izquierdo, ladeándose y casi se vuelca, pero los vidrios no sobrevivieron. El eco de una explosión llega hasta sus oídos y desde el asiento de conductor, donde se encuentra atrapado, ve con horror varios cuerpos tirados en el piso, la mayoría con el uniforme de campo azul marino del Jeffersonian.

Booth sale lo más rápido que puede de la SUV para buscar el primer cuerpo que encuentra, un policía, está vivo pero inconsciente al igual que todos los demás, puede notarlo por sus respiraciones y el hecho de que algunos ya han comenzado a levantarse por sí solos. Pero su principal preocupación es el epicentro.

El agente queda horrorizado al ver que Parker está sobre Brennan, como queriendo protegerla de la explosión y con quemaduras en la espalda. Es muy probable que habrían sido peores de no ser por el traje de protección. Booth le toma el pulso y respira aliviado al ver que está vivo, apenas, pero vivo.

-Booth… - alcanza a escuchar el agente quien baja la mirada para ver unos profundos ojos azules que lo miran con arrepentimiento y bañados en lágrimas – lo siento….

-¡Bones! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Bones! – pero es demasiado tarde, Brennan ha cerrado los ojos mientras el agente comienza a llorar sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que ama después de tomarle el pulso y darse cuenta de que solo perdió la consciencia - ¡Gracias, Dios! ¡Gracias!

…

-Señor, la fase 2 ha sido un éxito… - dice el otro de los matones contratados por Pelant por uno de los intercomunicadores – ¿Procedo con la fase 3 o espero nuevas órdenes?

-Quédate en tu posición y espera nuevas órdenes, Luke, la fase 3 debe ser infalible y no quiero que hayan errores como el que cometió tu amigo bomba…

-Entiendo, Señor, cortaré la comunicación ahora mismo.

Pelant no puede evitar sonreír sádicamente mientras se lleva dos manos a la boca. Todo el plan está saliendo a la perfección y el afamado equipo del Jeffersonian está cayendo en sus trampas como insectos en una trampa eléctrica.

Un solo descuido más es lo que necesita y como van las cosas, para el psicópata será pan comido realizarlo sin problemas. Esos tontos del Jeffersonian creen estar seguros en ese búnker subterráneo, si supieran lo que se les viene encima…

…

Christine sigue acostada en la cama provisional de la habitación/prisión en la que se encuentra encerrada. Toda su vida ha sido una gran mentira. Ya no sabe que es verdad y que es ficción. Su padre ha estado bajo sus narices durante más de tres años y su madre nunca se atrevió a decirles nada... O eso es lo que ella cree.

Ha visto las fotografías en la casa de este hombre al que simplemente conoce como Christopher. Todas coinciden con su historia, fotografías de él y ella en la boda, de ella embarazada. Pero lo que más le preocupa en verdad es que la persona en todas esas fotografías es su madre.

¿En verdad Seeley Booth era un abusivo controlador y narcisista o hay algo más ocurriendo aquí?

¿Por qué su madre lo abandonó en primer lugar y por qué vino a vivir con este tipo misterioso y demasiado adulador?

Christine levanta la mirada para poder ver el cabello rojizo-castaño de su hermana que está profundamente dormida. Como quisiera tener esa inocencia una vez más…

Luego la realización la golpea como un ladrillo en la cara. Christine comienza a analizar sus rasgos faciales, actitud y algunos rasgos de personalidad. Mary Kate es compasiva, amorosa con quienes lo rodean, puede leer los sentimientos de otras personas con facilidad… y esa sonrisa… demonios, Parker tenía razón al decir tantas veces que la sonrisa viene de familia…

Definitivamente la historia de este tal Christopher no tiene pies ni cabeza, es demasiado perfecta. Y este último golpe ha derrumbado su frágil casa de naipes. Todas las fotografías son falsas, usando su memoria eidética y un poco de alteración básica por medio de computadoras por parte de Michael, cae en la cuenta de que todas están retocadas, alteradas a propósito.

Necesitan salir de ahí y pronto, buscar ayuda y contactar a sus padres. Christine ya ha recorrido gran parte de la casa para encontrar una salida, pero todas las salidas están bloqueadas por un código de seguridad de 16 dígitos. Y aun si lograran escapar, no hay manera de saber en donde se encuentran, están en medio de la nada, en una cabaña en un bosque ubicada en solo Dios sabe donde…


	15. Chapter 15

….

Booth está sentado en la sala de espera junto al resto del equipo que salió casi ileso de la explosión. Booth lo ha visto muchas veces en la milicia. Fue una explosión controlada y adrede para borrar evidencia clave y dificultar la identificación de los restos y la causa de muerte.

-Bien, encontraron el detonador en un callejón sin salida a dos cuadras de ahí… - dice Aubrey sentándose junto a su jefe mientras apaga su celular – usaron un celular que se activaba a distancia, están trayendo los restos y el aparato al búnker ahora mismo.

-Ese maldito bastardo….- dice Booth golpeando la pared con fuerza –sabía que debí haberlo matado en el mismo instante en el que lo conocí…

-¿Agente Booth? – dice uno de los médicos contratados por Hodgins entrando finalmente en la sala – Ambas cirugías han sido exitosas, tanto su hijo como su esposa están fuera de peligro y dentro de poco van a despertar…

-Ella no es… - intenta decir Booth, pero un bulto en su garganta le impide seguir.

-Oh, entiendo… - dice el galeno con una sonrisa apologética.

-No se preocupe, es un error bastante común…

-Bien, espero que esté preparado para sus exámenes, Agente Booth.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me van a hacer exámenes a mí?! ¡Yo soy el único que salió ileso de ahí!

-Fui yo quien ordenó los exámenes, Seeley – dice Angela levantándose para poner sus manos sobre los hombros del agente - ¡Sólo mírate, por el amor de Dios! ¡Estás parado por tu propio pie y fuerza! ¡Llevas más de una semana caminando de arriba abajo como si ese maldito yeso no existiera!

-Angela, tú misma has visto los resultados… tres doctores, incluida Bones no pueden dar un diagnóstico errado…

-Hay muchas cosas que pudieron haber dado un diagnóstico errado – es Arastoo quien toma la palabra - como una inflamación que se redujo con el tiempo o las medicinas, o una mala interpretación de los rayos X.

-Arastoo, yo, no estoy seguro de esto…

-Solo son exámenes de rutina, Seeley, en el peor de los casos solo se confirmará el diagnóstico y seguirás en ese yeso como estaba programado…

-O volverás a caminar como una persona común y corriente - le dice Hodgings con una sonrisa regresando de la zona médica - Parker sufrió quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en la espalda que recibirán el tratamiento adecuado, no te preocupes - le reitera al ver que se inquieta - Temperance recibió el golpe de la explosión y el peso de Parker. Tenía tres costillas fracturadas y compresión hepática pero todo ya fue restituido y se le hicieron placas de columna además de una tomografía completa para descartar cualquier problema medular u óseo.

\- Jack... yo te lo pagare todo, te lo juro...

\- Me ofendes compadre - le dice el entomólogo palmeándole el yeso al atribulado agente - sabes que no dejaré que pagues un centavo. Son mi familia y a la familia nunca se le deben favores, ¿entendiste? ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado tú a mí? ¿A Angie? ¿A Michael? ¿Cuántas veces he sido sospechoso de asesinato en los casos que hemos trabajado a lo largo de todos estos años y jamás dudaste de mi inocencia? Eso no tiene precio Seeley. Esto es simplemente cuidar de mi familia. Tal y como tú lo haces, compadre. No vuelvas a hablarme de pagos por favor...

Seeley abraza al menudo científico y contra su costumbre no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas de agradecimiento. Ahora es consiente que no está solo. Tiene una gran familia que se preocupa por él, lo apoya y lo quiere tal y como es.

Ojala Temperance pensara así...

\- Agente Booth, su... - el medico se corrige a tiempo - la Dra. Brennan ha despertado y reclama verlo.

\- Ve tigre. Ve a verla, te necesita - Angela lo anima pues conoce la delicada situación en la que se encuentran - resuélvanlo ya.

\- Anda Seeley - La voz de Camile se une a la de Angela - arréglalo como siempre y vuelvan a ser la mejor pareja resolviendo crímenes.

\- Y de una buena vez sean pareja de verdad - dice Arastoo - eso de "solo compañeros" ya no se lo cree ni Mary Kate.

Seeley sonríe y mira agradecido a sus amigos. Ingresa al area médica dispuesto a conseguir el perdón de la madre de sus hijas.

La ve con los ojos cerrados y recostada entre almohadas. Los vendajes cubren gran parte de su torso y esta semisentada para mayor comodidad. Se acerca hasta una distancia prudente y toma su mano entre las suyas, llevándola a sus labios donde le da varios besos tiernos.

\- Acércate por favor. Tengo que decirte algo.

\- Temperance...

\- Por favor, Seeley...

Él se acerca y coloca su oído casi a la altura de sus labios. Siente un beso en la mejilla además de humedad en su rostro.

\- Lo siento. No debí dejarme llevar por la ira. No comprendí lo que querías decir realmente y te herí de nuevo. Sé que lo arruine y te pido perdón por eso - baja la mirada al ver que el intenta mirarla a los ojos - aceptare lo que diga tu abogada. Incluso si quieres llevarte a las niñas por un tiempo a vivir contigo...

Él toma su mentón y lo levanta suavemente hasta que vuelven a cruzar sus miradas.

\- Yo solo quiero recuperarte. Permíteme hacerlo por favor.

\- Pero me dijiste...

\- También puedo ser un gran idiota a veces. Perdóname tú a mí por decir tantas tonterías juntas. Yo te amo, Bones.

\- Yo también te amo, Booth. Las niñas fueron...

\- La decisión más acertada que tomaste en la vida y no las cambiaría por nada.

\- Entonces...

\- Entonces...

Los labios de ambos se enganchan en un beso suave y dulce que vuelve a dejar las cosas en su lugar.

\- Cásate conmigo... - le dice en medio del beso.

\- ¡Wow! ¿En serio? - Seeley sonríe y ella también - ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

\- ¿Qué tal si encontramos a mis hermanas primero antes de que piensen en una boda ritualista católica? ¡Ah y de paso atrapemos al maldito que me rostizó la espalda!

\- ¡Oh Dios, estás despierto! - dijo Seeley moviendo la cabeza – ¡déjame besar a mi novia si deseas que te perdone por hacerme abuelo tan joven y buen mozo!

\- Volviendo a ese punto y pensandolo bien, Parker... ¿Como pudiste ser tan irresponsable?! ¡Estás apenas iniciando tu carrera y necesitas tiempo para enfocarte en las especialidades! ¡Los grados, los títulos, las maestrías! ¡Todo quedara a un lado!

\- Bones... deja de regañarlo. Ella tiene dos meses y el está enamorado. Déjalos escribir su propia historia mientras nosotros terminamos nuestro libro y rescatamos a nuestras hijas.

...

Christine tiene un plan. Es arriesgado, retorcido y peligroso pero es lo único que las salvara a ella y a su hermana al ubicarlas otra vez en la ciudad.

Por lo poco que pudo apreciar, Christopher es narcisista y odia que algo o alguien acaparen la atención que a él le compete.

Así que si ella desvía esa atención, la suprimirá o bien tratara de reencausarla hacia él.

Aprovechando que su hermana menor duerme, ella sale hacia la cocina cogiendo agua en un recipiente y un cuchillo de mesa. La encimera es antigua y se pueden ver las grietas de roca debajo de las losetas. Saca una golpeando con el cuchillo e inmediatamente empieza a afilarlo contra el borde expuesto lo suficiente como para que sea punzocortante. Luego rebusca en la cocina hasta encontrar algo que pueda utilizar en su descabellado plan.

Colorante de comida.

Sonríe al saber el susto que le dará a Pelant y solo espera que su padre no mate a Michael Vincent antes de que ella pueda explicar todo.

...

Christopher decide ir a ver a las niñas con otro trozo de historia para Christine. Espera que su rabia y cólera estalle completa por tantas mentiras y engaños y que ella se encuentre lo suficientemente ofuscada y decepcionada como para que se ponga de su lado en contra de Temperance y Seeley.

Esta noche será el tiro de gracia con la historia de cómo su madre lo abandonó cuando ella era una bebé de un año y él la adoraba pues la había visto nacer y criado desde ese momento. Su fuera novelista sería mejor incluso que Temperance Brennan.

Pero Christine escribía mejores guiones.

Al llegar a la escalera que lleva al cuarto de las chicas escucha gemidos de dolor y se extraña totalmente. ¡¿Acaso esos idiotas habían ido a buscar a la niña para tomar revancha?! Sube apresuradamente y al llegar al rellano de la escalera se queda petrificado de horror.

Christine yace en un charco de sangre y tiene los pantalones de mezclilla totalmente ensangrentados desde la ingle hacia abajo.

\- ¡Christopher! ¡…me duele mucho! ¡por favor!...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!

\- Solo fue una vez... fue con Michael... ¡Dios! ¡Christopher llévame a un hospital!

\- ¿Estabas...? ¡¿Estabas embarazada?! ¡¿Tienes un aborto?! - el hombre se lleva las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Si la muchacha muere tendrá complicaciones para deshacerse del cuerpo y Temperance jamás se lo perdonaría - ¡Christine! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué rayos?! ¡Me complicas todo!

\- ¡Christopher por favor!... ¡Tú me dijiste que me querías como un padre!

Tal como Christine pensaba, Christopher debe suprimir el problema y para eso necesita un hospital pues por la premura del momento ha subestimado la capacidad de la adolescente y dado por hecho lo que ella ha planeado deliberadamente.

No se da cuenta del embuste y carga con la chiquilla hasta la camioneta, colocándola en la parte de atrás acostada.

\- ¡Mi hermana! ¡No vas a dejarla sola! ¡Se asustará si despierta!

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea! - ruge Pelant al reconocer que tiene razón y saca a Mary Kate en una manta colocándola al lado del copiloto y abrochándole el cinturón mientras aún sigue dormida - ¡no me importa si es viable! ¡Vas a deshacerte de ese "problema" ahora mismo!


	16. Chapter 16

Booth sigue sentado en esa camilla de hospital esperando los resultados de sus rayos X, un pesado sentimiento invade su pecho. El nerviosismo de no saber los resultados lo está matando. ¿Qué dirán? ¿Qué su imprudencia a en los últimos días lo han dejado peor de lo que estaba antes del accidente? ¿Qué tendrá que seguir en ese yeso por los siguientes tres meses y lo ocurrido solo fue por la adrenalina? ¿O será acaso que el diagnóstico inicial estaba equivocado y ahora ya podrá regresar a su vida normal, dentro de lo que cabe?

-Por Dios, Papá… ¿Podrías dejar un solo canal de una buena vez? – dice Parker viendo a su padre quien no se había dado cuenta de que estaba jugando con el control remoto. Su prometida duerme a la par suya debido a los sedantes.

-Lo siento, Parker, es solo que los resultados me tienen muy nervioso…

-Sí, ya lo había notado… - dice Parker devolviéndole una sonrisa comprensiva – Papá, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya verás que dentro de una hora ya vas a estar corriendo la maratón…

-No creo que eso sea muy recomendable que tu padre haga demasiado esfuerzo físico, aún hay que hacer las pruebas para ver que tanta debilidad muscular tiene por estar tanto tiempo con el yeso…

-Lo de la debilidad muscular lo dudo mucho, Bones – dice Booth riendo ante el comentario de su prometida que ya está totalmente alerta – llevo toda la semana caminando y créeme, me sentía como si el yeso no existiera…

-Es probable que solo fuera la adrenalina causada por los eventos acontecidos…

-Bien, veo que ya están todos despiertos… - dice el médico de Hodgins entrando en la habitación con un archivo en la mano – tengo los resultados del Agente Booth, y bueno, me alegra decir que estos son satisfactorios… Agente Booth, es hora de llevarlo a la sala de operaciones para quitarle ese yeso…

…

La Dra. Rita Palmer está confundida, recibió un comunicado en la sala de emergencias en donde le decían que una adolescente acababa de entrar con una amenaza de aborto. Debe examinar a la muchacha, pero el hombre que entró con ella y que además carga a una niña sobre su hombro no se quiere separar de ella por ningún motivo. Supone que este hombre es su padre, probablemente adoptivo ya que ninguna de las niñas tiene sus características faciales.

Ella no es nadie para juzgar, y eso lo aprendió de una manera muy dura ya que ella fue madre adolescente también, y le preocupan casos como estos aunque ya no son tan comunes hoy en día.

-Señor Pelant, por favor, si quiere que examine a su hija, va a tener que salir de la habitación…

-Ella no es mi hija… pero la quiero como tal, por favor, haga algo… - dice el hombre fingiendo preocupación por la muchacha, pero su verdadera preocupación reside en el hecho de que en el momento de que él salga de ahí, todo su plan se irá por la borda. ¡Malditos azares del destino y también las hormonas de los adolescentes! Pelant ya ha tomado una decisión, la adolescente es un caso perdido, no puede mantener la mentira por mucho tiempo más y todo se irá al garete si no sale de ahí de inmediato…

El psicópata finalmente asiente y sale con la niña aún en brazos. Camina hacia la sala de espera, pero en lugar de sentarse en una de las bancas, se dirige directamente a la salida.

-Por favor, ¿podría llamar al FBI? Mi padre trabaja ahí… – dice la adolescente finalmente cuando ve que la puerta del consultorio se cierra con fuerza.

-¿Sucede algo, Christine? – dice la galena viendo a la muchacha con cara de espanto y alivio al mismo tiempo, ese horror reflejado en su rostro lo ha visto muchas veces en estas salas de emergencia. Son las mismas facciones de alguien que ha pasado por una relación abusiva y en donde les obligan a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

-Ese hombre… ese hombre me ha secuestrado a mí y a mi hermana, nos ha tenido encerradas por tres días en una cabaña en el bosque… Él nos dijo que los policías ya estaban buscando a nuestros padres, pero no se ha acercado ni uno solo para tomar nuestras declaraciones…

-Oh Dios… - dice la doctora llevándose las manos a la boca al caer en cuenta de lo que está pasando - ¿Pero y el aborto…?

-Sigo siendo virgen… - dice Christine disintiendo.

La doctora solo suspira aliviada. Esta muchacha realmente tiene bastante coraje como para planear un escape tan arriesgado y descabellado. De inmediato saca su celular y llama a seguridad. Después llamará a los padres de la chica.

-Seguridad, por favor detenga en este mismo instante al hombre que acaba de salir de esta habitación…

...

Brennan está ansiosa. No sabe nada de sus hijas y su prometido y padre de ellas está en cirugía para remover el yeso que le ha impedido llevar una vida normal por algún tiempo. Diagnóstico equivocado. No puede creer que ella se dejara llevar por el diagnóstico de un médico amigo y ahora él está bien y puede caminar sin...

El teléfono de Seeley timbra con fuerza. Ve el nombre en la pantalla y decide contestar.

\- Brennan.

\- Dra. Brennan buenas tardes, ¿Seeley se encuentra?

\- Está en sala de operaciones para remover el yeso. Podrá regresar a sus actividades normales apenas el medico lo indique.

\- Dra. Brennan - el hombre al otro lado de la línea ignora su comentario y toma aire antes de decirle lo que sabe - encontraron a Christine en un hospital San Patrick por favor necesito que se encuentre tranquila para decirle su diagnóstico.

\- Jefe Cullen...

\- Sam - le recuerda el hombre - no pertenezco al FBI desde hace más de cinco años, Temperance.

\- Dígame que pasa con mi hija, por favor.

\- Christine fue ingresada a emergencias por un aborto espontáneo en proceso. Lo siento.

\- Un... ¡¿aborto?! - Temperance se congela despues de esas palabras. ¿Su hija? ¿De quién? ¿Con quien?

\- Tía Tempe, ¿pasa algo?

Michael ingresa a la habitación para visitar a la antropóloga y a su casi primo pero al ver a su tía favorita en shock, se le acerca sin sospechar que está a punto de ocurrir.

Parker se despierta por los gritos desaforados de Michael Hodgings mientras Temperance lo tiene en el piso con una llave de judo.

\- ¡Tú! ¡¿Maldita sea no podías usar un condón?! ¡Christine estaba embarazada!

\- ¡Tía! ¡Me vas a destrozar el brazo! - grita mientras Brennan tiene su cara pegada al piso y su brazo derecho doblado sobre su cuerpo en una posición anormal y por la vista, muy dolorosa -¡no entiendo de que estas hablando!

\- ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Tú tuviste sexo con mi hija y la embarazaste! - dice doblándole más el brazo y arrancándole un nuevo grito de dolor al adolescente.

-¡¿Mi hermana está embarazada de Michael?! - grita Parker intentando levantarse de la cama.

\- ¡¿Mi hija está embarazada del niño bicho?! ¡Suéltalo Temperance, voy a matarlo!

Seeley acaba de ingresar en camilla a la habitación múltiple que Hodgings ha dispuesto para ellos y es detenido por los camilleros que lo ingresaban al cuarto de hospital.

\- ¡Yo no tuve sexo con Christine! ¡Lo juro! - grita Michael sin sentir más el brazo - ¡pero lo asumiré! ¡Lo asumiré! ¡La amo! ¡Le daré una familia a ella y al bebé!

Los Booth se quedan de una pieza al escuchar la declaración del chico. Temperance lo suelta sin nada más que decir. La antropóloga solo se sienta en la cama nuevamente.

\- Esta en el hospital San Patrick... alguien debe ir por ella y...

\- Yo iré - dice Booth levantándose y colocando una mano en el hombro de Michael - iremos ambos y la traeremos a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

-Recuérdame por que estás conduciendo tú MI camioneta… - dice Booth furioso desde el asiento del copiloto, peleando como el conductor como un niño de 5 años.

-Es un asunto oficial, Agente Booth – contesta Aubrey sin apartar la vista del camino – el Subdirector me llamó casi al mismo tiempo informándome de todo el asunto del caso, y bueno, recuerda que yo estoy a cargo del caso hasta que tú regreses oficialmente al trabajo…

-Recuerda que tampoco tienes tu licencia de conducir válida, Tío Seeley…

-Demonios…

-Bien, ya llegamos… - dice el agente deteniendo el auto, y Booth ni tardo ni perezoso sale corriendo como un rayo hasta la emergencia del hospital – Busco a mi hija, fue ingresada aquí hace algunas horas, su nombre es Christine Angela Brennan – dice Booth sacando y mostrando su placa a la recepcionista.

-¿La chica que escapó de su secuestrador? – dice la enfermera viendo al agente, pero al ver su cara de pocos amigos, decide buscar la información requerida – habitación 403, a la izquierda por ese pasillo.

Y solo con un gracias y una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el agente sale corriendo hacia la habitación en donde se encuentra su hija sentada sobre una camilla, con una doctora acompañada por dos policías.

-¡Christine!

-Seeley…

Booth nota casi de inmediato que la voz de Christine es demasiado seria. Demonios, ¿por que tuvo que heredar la habilidad de compartimentar sus sentimientos de su madre? Algo realmente grave tuvo que haber pasado durante esos tres días para que ella se comporte así.

Mientras que en su mente está llena de conflictos, ¿Qué tan cierto es todo lo que dijo Pelant? ¿Por qué su madre le ocultó la verdad tras todo esto? ¿Acaso su padre los va a matar a ella y a Michael antes de poder explicar la situación? Pero la pregunta más importante de todas y es la que en verdad le preocupa: ¿Cómo van a rescatar a su hermana que sigue en las garras de ese psicópata?

-Usted debe de ser el Agente Booth… - dice la doctora adelantándose para poder hablar – recibí una llamada del subdirector del FBI explicándome que usted vendría hasta acá, yo soy la Dra. Palmer. Solo déjeme decirle que esta muchacha ha sido muy valiente…

¿Valiente? ¿Cómo demonios ser internada por una amenaza de aborto puede ser considerado valiente? Es su mente racional la que le habla, pero sus corazonadas le dicen que cierre la boca y siga escuchando.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? – dice Booth ya desesperado por la lentitud con la que está avanzando esta conversación, ya no le importa sinceramente si Christine lo escucha o no, ya después tendrán tiempo de conversar, todos juntos como familia.

\- En óptimas condiciones físicas - le dice sonriendo - necesito que firme el alta para que pueda ir con ella a casa. ¿Puede acompañarme a la recepción?

\- Regreso en un momento, hija... - le dice Seeley colocando una mano en su brazo. Christine iba a sacarlo bruscamente y levanta la mirada pero al ver los ojos llenos de preocupación de su padre, suaviza sus facciones y asiente mirando hacia Michael que esta frente a ella y quiere explicaciones al igual que Booth. Los policías salen junto con la Doctora y el agente dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

\- Christine...

\- Estoy muy sorprendida de que sigas en una sola pieza... pensé que Seeley te destrozaría al enterarse de la barrabasada que tuve que decir para escapar - le dice la chica sonriendo por primera vez desde que la encontraron.

\- En realidad la que casi me mata fue Tía Tempe pero eso no importa ahora - dice tomando las manos de la adolescente entre las suyas - me alegra verte bien y quiero decirte que no te preocupes por nada. Yo le daré mi apellido y si me lo permites, nos casaremos apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad.

\- ¡¿Michael de que rayos estás hablando?! - le dice Christine sin poder creerlo. ¿Él... haría todo eso por ella de ser cierto el embarazo?

\- No me importa cómo pasó ni quien fue y no voy a preguntártelo jamás... yo te amo desde hace tres años Christine Angela Brennan y voy a ser el hombre que necesitas a tu lado.

\- ¡Lo único que necesito en este momento es a mi hermana! - dice ella intentando frenar los afanes matrimoniales de su amigo - no estoy...

\- ¿…embarazada? ¡Dios, Dra. Palmer! ¡Es la mejor noticia que me han dado el día de hoy! - dice Booth desplomándose en una silla con alivio - solo tiene dieciséis años y un bebé... sinceramente no sabía que íbamos a hacer... su madre casi mata a su novio hace unas horas...

\- Fingió la amenaza de aborto a la perfección, tanto que el secuestrador estaba pálido sin saber qué hacer. Es una muchacha muy valiente.

\- Es tan inteligente como su madre - dice esbozando una sonrisa - lo hizo tan bien...

Aubrey llega en ese momento con no muy buenas noticias. Pelant escapo con Mary Kate y la placa de su auto está alterada. Los videos de seguridad indican que partió rumbo al norte.

\- Christine puede darnos la ubicación de su casa y con el equipo averiguaremos hacia donde se dirige. Recuperaremos a tu pequeña, Booth, eso te lo prometo...

\- Yo... yo pensé... - Michael retira sus manos y se aleja de ella. Acaba de exponer sus sentimientos y lo único que ella hace es reírse.

\- ¡Ay Stacatto! Eso del embarazo fue creíble solo desde el punto de vista del secuestrador porque no me conoce. Tú sabes que no salgo con nadie a menos que sean Parker, Norah o tú.

\- Sí... soy un idiota por decirte todo esto... es obvio que solo pensabas en escapar... - dice retrocediendo hasta la puerta. En ese momento solo quiere irse y alejarse de ella lo más que pueda.

\- Lo cual no implica todo el sacrificio que ibas a hacer por mí y el supuesto bebe... gracias Michael - dice mirándolo con ternura y una sonrisa.

Michael regresa y ve una oportunidad abierta, pequeña, pero la toma.

Christine no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió sus manos en su rostro y sus labios en los suyos. Una sensación desconocida le dio un pinchazo en el estómago y lucho con él para zafarse haciendo que el beso sea más desesperado e intenso. Ella cede a su recién descubierto sentimiento por Michael Hodgings permitiéndole profundizar el beso mientras acaricia su cabello y el la abraza.

\- ¡Niño bicho, si no sueltas a mi hija en este instante voy a terminar lo que Bones no termino en el bunker de tu padre!

\- ¡Seeley! - Christine empuja a Michael y por primera vez en su vida se encuentra sin palabras. Su padre acaba de encontrarla en un apasionado beso con un chico en una cama de hospital. Lindo primer encuentro - yo... pues yo...

\- Tú lo que eres es un genio - dice el hombre sonriendo y sentándose en la cama a su lado - no puedo creer que te tuviera a mi lado todos estos años y no me diera cuenta...

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabias que tengo un CI bastante alto y que soy muy ingeniosa!

\- Me refiero a que no sabía que eras mi hija, Christine... - "tan ingenua como su madre" piensa Seeley admirándola con una sonrisa "y tan hermosa también..."

La adolescente abraza al hombre en un impulso y empieza a llorar. ¿Tanto tiempo juntos sin sospechar la filiación que tenían y todo gracias a quién? Aferra a su padre con más fuerza al recordar a su madre y sus mentiras por omisión.

\- Aquí estoy bebé - le dice acariciando su cabellera rojiza - no pienso irme a ninguna parte ahora que lo se todo. Te amo Christine.

\- Papá... - la muchacha se deja llevar por las emociones del momento y solo puede repetir esa palabra - Papá...

\- Está bien, hija... todo está bien...

Esa frase activa otra vez los resentimientos hacia su madre. Las mentiras, los secretos, las dobles intenciones. Se separa de Seeley y ve la cadena de oro en su cuello. La coge y saca la medalla de San Cristóbal que su padre tiene en el cuello.

Era por él.

Eso detona la rabia de Christine Angela Brennan.

\- ¡No! ¡Nada está bien! ¡Ella me quito el derecho de conocerte! ¡De saber quién eras y de crecer contigo! ¡He llorado demasiadas noches pensando en donde estarías y por qué nos abandonaste para enterarme que tú tampoco sabias nada de nosotras! ¡Ella es una maldita hipócrita y una...!

\- Christine... - el hombre la mira serio pero sin severidad - yo sé que es un shock enterarte de todo al mismo tiempo que sales de un secuestro pero por favor no hables así de tu madre - suspira intentando calmarse él mismo - Temperance hizo lo que creyó mejor para protegerlas de las amenazas de ese psicópata de Pelant. Está obsesionado con ella.

-¡¿Y por qué no vino contigo?! ¡¿Acaso esta tan ocupada con sus múltiples actividades que no pudo venir a recoger a su hija despues de un aborto espontaneo y no deseado?!

\- ¡Dios! ¡Eres tan cínica como Max! - se pasa una mano por el cabello buscando más paciencia para contestarle a la muchacha - tu madre y Parker salieron de cirugía hace unas horas. Ese bastardo de Pelant plantó una bomba en un cadáver que ellos examinaban en una escena de crimen... se fracturó tres costillas y tiene compresión hepática por eso no pudo venir. Estuvo a punto de salirse del búnker de tu Tío Jack aduciendo que también es doctora y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Quería verte desesperadamente pero por su condición delicada no puede levantarse de la cama... cuando la vi tirada en el piso despues de la explosión... pensé que...

Siente un sollozo en su brazo y se da cuenta que Christine está llorando al escuchar lo que ha ocurrido con su madre.

\- Llévame con ella, Papá... llévame ahora.


	18. Chapter 18

Pelant está desesperado, no sabe que hacer, definitivamente no se esperaba ese giro en los acontecimientos, sabía que necesitaba un error para para empezar la siguiente fase del plan, pero no contaba con que sería él quien cometería el error garrafal. No puede creer que esa niña fuera más inteligente que él y lo haya engañado tan fácilmente.

Y él no es del tipo de personas que comete el mismo error dos veces. Definitivamente Brennan y su hija mayor son un caso perdido, la niña sin embargo es una situación totalmente diferente. Si logra jugar bien sus cartas, la pequeña podría convertirse en la heredera de su legado y olvidar a sus verdaderos padres en algunos años con ayuda de algunos medicamentos… que son ilegales en este país…

Sabe que debe tomar una decisión y pronto ya que el FBI no tardará mucho en rastrearlo y encontrarlo sin problemas en esta cabaña. Decide llamar a un viejo amigo por medio de su teléfono celular.

-Carl, olvida la fase 3, la fase 4 ha iniciado antes de lo previsto, y como había prometido, la paga ya ha sido realizada desde ayer. Si te vi, no te conozco…

Y finalizando la llamada de manera tajante, Pelant ríe maliciosamente mientras sube a la niña aun dormida al asiento trasero de su camioneta. Menuda sorpresa la que se llevarán los del FBI cuando lleguen a la cabaña… o lo que queda de ella.

-Sí, jefe, entiendo… - responde el hombre al otro lado de la línea, traga en seco cuando su jefe termina la llamada, pero la verdad es que resultó ser un boquiflojo.

-Vaya, vaya, así que tú no eras la mente maestra detrás de todo esto… - dice uno de los agentes frente al hombre que mira horrorizado a los policías.

-¡Les juro que yo no quise matar a nadie! ¡Ese tipo me pagó para que plantara ese cadáver-bomba en el monumento!

-¿Por qué pienso que no te creo? – dice el otro oficial sacando una bolsa de evidencias con el detonador en ella - ¿Sabes? Encontramos todas tus huellas digitales en este celular, fue así como te rastreamos…

-Eso y el hecho de que fuiste un idiota al ir al bar inmediatamente después a contarle a medio mundo tu hazaña… quien iba a decir que había una reunión de policías veteranos esa misma noche…

-En verdad que eres un idiota, amigo, y tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en ello desde la cárcel… - dice su compañero levantándose para colocarle las esposas al hombre – Carl Stevenson, queda arrestado por intento de asesinato, conspiración, terrorismo y vandalismo a propiedad pública.

-¿Oye Ben, quien va a ser el que llame al agente Booth para decirle todo esto?

-No te preocupes, Brian, la jefa ya se está encargando de esto…

…

Booth y Christine entran finalmente en la habitación de hospital habilitada en el búnker. Aubrey se encargó de llamar al resto del equipo para que no se aparecieran bajo ningún motivo en el camino, ya que la situación es realmente seria y va para largo, sobre todo cuando la adolescente confronte a su madre, ya no digamos cuando intente explicar lo del aborto.

Michael se separa de ellos a medio camino, sabe que no debe interrumpirlos, bueno, eso y el hecho de que le encanta ayudar a sus padres en las investigaciones de los casos, ya después tendrá tiempo para hablar de "eso" con ella.

Christine solo pone la mano en el pomo de la puerta mientas sube la mirada hacia su padre en busca de aprobación. Al ver la mirada de temor e incertidumbre en el rostro de su hija, el agente asiente y toma la mano de la joven y ambos entran finalmente.

Booth no sabe si maldecir o agradecer porque su prometida esté convenientemente dormida en su cama, pero luego levanta la mirada hacia su hijo quien está enfocado en la televisión la cual es apagada de inmediato al notar que alguien ha entrado. De inmediato nota que su rostro no es el del jovial, optimista y brillante joven de siempre. Hay algo más, su rostro refleja ira, decepción y rechazo. Tiene suerte de que Christine esté demasiado enfocada en su madre como para darse cuenta de estas sutilezas.

-Todo se explicará en su momento, Parker… por favor, entiende, nada aquí es lo que parece -dice el agente colocando una mano sobre el muchacho quien solo da media vuelta sobre la cama para voltear a ver hacia la pared.

Parker está molesto y decepcionado de su padre, cree que todo ha sido una gran mentira combinada con despecho y rabia entre dos amantes que no llegaron a resolver sus diferencias. Ya no está tan seguro de que Seeley no sabía nada de las niñas. Lo que más le enfurece es que su padre no confió en él para decirle que sí tuvo una relación con Bones. Que la haya dejado embarazada, aun sin saberlo, para tener una relación e incluso atreverse a pedirle matrimonio a Hannah. Que Temperance decidiera huir en vez de luchar por su relación y por su hija. Está totalmente furioso porque no pensaron en él. Adoraba a Bones y si ella hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para decirle a su padre que esperaba un hijo suyo, Parker Matthew Booth habría saltado de felicidad hasta el techo al saber que su adorada antropóloga le iba a dar un hermanito o hermanita. Se perdió la oportunidad de ver a su hermana de bebé, de jugar con ella y enseñarle las cosas divertidas de la vida. ¿Al fin y al cabo, eso no es lo que hace un hermano mayor?

Mira a la adolescente con una mezcla de cariño, amor fraternal y preocupación. El todavía no sabe que el mentado aborto espontáneo fue solo un embuste para escapar de Pelant y no entiende como su padre puede dejarla estar de pie en vez de llevarla en una silla de ruedas e incluso encontrarse en una camilla debido a su delicada situación.

-Deberías estar descansando, Christine - le dice el rubio muchacho a la adolescente ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo están?

-Estoy bien, Park le contesta la chica mirando hacia su hermano y sonriendo débilmente. Mira a su padre como preguntando algo y el asiente para ver a la muchacha ir disparada hacia su hermano y abrazarlo.

-Hermanita - Parker corresponde el abrazo de Christine dándole besos en el cabello e intentando no llorar al sentir los sollozos de la adolescente. Están un buen rato así, tanto que se olvidan de las dos personas más en la habitación hasta que Temperance se remueve intranquila en sueños y Seeley coge su mano para tranquilizarla a la vez que acaricia su cabello.

-Bones tranquila, estás bien, estás a salvo, no te preocupes duerme preciosa.

-No te vayas por favor

-No me voy a ir Temperance, descansa

-No voy a retenerte eres feliz con ella Seeley, lo siento - Temperance empieza a llorar dormida y él intenta consolarla sentándose a su lado en la cama y envolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

-Sh todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo cálmate ella va serenándose hasta volver a dormirse en los brazos del padre de sus hijas.

-Ustedes - Parker ya no puede aguantar más su cólera ¡Ustedes nos hicieron esto! ¡Ella se largó por cobarde pero tú la dejaste por la reportera rubia! ¡Si tuviera que encontrar un culpable a toda esta desgracia serías tú! ¡Me mentiste al jurarme que Temperance Brennan era solo tu compañera y tu mejor amiga! Yo la adoraba, ¿sabes? ¡Yo quería que fuera mi madrastra y prefería vivir con ustedes mil veces por encima de vivir con Drew y mi madre! ¿Por qué Hannah, Papá? ¡¿Por qué no tuviste los pantalones para dejar todo atrás y ser feliz con Temperance?!

Christine no está en mejor posición que su hermano. Ahora está firmemente convencida, al igual que Parker, que su madre huyó para no enfrentar el matrimonio de su padre con la reportera. Se largó a la nada sin importarle que ella ya tenía parte activa en este drama desde su concepción. ¿Por qué no lo enfrentó? ¿Por qué no luchó? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

\- Mamá - a pesar del fastidio y la rabia, Christine emplea un tono de voz bajo y dejando a su hermano, se acerca a la antropóloga y coge su mano para intentar despertarla Mamá…

\- Christine - la antropóloga abre los ojos y ve a su hija frente a ella, tira de su mano para abrazarla y una vez que la adolescente está en sus brazos, suspira y empieza a consolarla no te preocupes por nada, cariño. Michael ya hablo con nosotros y estarás bien - mira a la muchacha a los ojos y luego baja su mirada ¿estás bien? ¿Tú y?

\- Mamá, no estoy embarazada

\- ¡Oh hija, lo siento mucho! Temperance asume que el aborto si tuvo lugar y la abraza con más fuerza sé que estas pasando por un momento confuso y triste y que hay muchas cosas en tu cabeza todavía pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que no voy a dejarte pasar sola por esto. Te amo, Christine y perdóname por no ser la madre que quisieras o necesitas - traga un sollozo te juro que intento controlarme y ser mejor para ti y Mary Kate

\- Mami, escúchame el tono de Christine era suave y estaba feliz de encontrarse tan cercana a su madre en ese momento nunca estuve embarazada, fue una treta para que Cristopher me llevara al hospital y pueda liberarme del…

\- ¿No estabas? ¿Engañaste a Pelant? ¡Yo casi mato! Temperance empieza a hilvanar todo en su mente llegando a la conclusión de que su hija era tremendamente astuta, aguerrida y muy valiente.

\- ¡¿NO estás embarazada?! grita Parker desde la otra cama en la habitación ¡es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el día!


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Acaso yo estoy pintada aquí o qué? - se oye una voz femenina desde la puerta, todas las personas en la habitación voltean a ver a la joven rubia de ojos azules y con la mitad del torso cubierto por vendajes.

-¡Norah!- dice Parker intentando levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en la espalda lo hace retroceder de inmediato.

-¡Parker! dicen los demás al mismo tiempo al ver que el muchacho haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Lo siento, había olvidado las quemaduras - dice el muchacho mientras el dolor comienza a aliviarse, para luego dirigir la mirada a su prometida Norah, lo siento, debí quedarme contigo, pero luego pasó todo esto

-No te preocupes el Dr. Hodgins me lo acaba de explicar todo - dice la joven acercándose a su novio y colocando una mano sobre la de él aunque yo también debo disculparme por algo, debí decírtelo hace tiempo - dice la joven llevándose una mano al vientre, los adultos entienden de inmediato a que se refiere - ver a Christine tan esperanzada con saber la identidad de su padre me hizo darme cuenta de que debías saberlo en ese mismo instante

-Pero entonces ella salió corriendo - dice Parker con la mirada baja y con el corazón lleno de culpabilidad y yo te mandé con ella - dice el joven agarrando con fuerza la sábana mientras unas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro.

-Parker - intenta decir Norah, pero este la interrumpe.

-¡Casi te matan! ¡A ti y a mi hijo! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de haberte mandado allá! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos!

-Parker - dicen Brennan y Christine con un susurro, entendiendo la situación de inmediato.

-¡No! la voz rotunda de Norah resuena en la habitación mientras Parker la mira en shock - ¡Esto no fue tu culpa, Parker! ¡Ni de Christine, ni de tu padre, ni de la Dra. Brennan ni de nadie más! ¡Esto fue culpa de ese maldito bastardo que presionó el gatillo y del psicópata que lo contrató!

…

-Oigan esperen un minuto ¿De qué me perdí? - pregunta Christine un poco confundida después de terminar con la conversación que incluía fragmentos acerca de niños y matrimonio, y no precisamente estaban hablando de sus padres - ¿bebé? ¿hijo? ¿Boda?

Antes de que alguno de los adultos pudieran decir media palabra, Aubrey entra corriendo en la habitación, jadeando y sudando por el cansancio.

-¡Booth! ¡Tenemos una situación aquí! ¡Pelant le prendió fuego a la casa en donde tenía encerradas a las niñas! ¡El incendio es demasiado fuerte y no hay manera de saber si hay personas adentro!

Seeley sintió una sensación violenta en el estómago. No pensaba que su hija estuviera muerta pero sí creía que Pelant había hecho algo execrable. Su instinto se lo decía.

\- ¡Mary Kate! - Temperance se horrorizó al escuchar a Aubrey e intentó salir de la cama violentamente pero tanto Christine como Seeley la retuvieron en el sitio.

\- No va a matarla Mama. La necesita para llegar a ti, puede ser un psicópata pero es demasiado inteligente para arriesgar la última pieza de su plan.

\- Ella tiene razón, Bones - le dice Booth intentando calmarla - Pelant ya perdió a Christine y no arriesgará a Mary Kate. Es una jugarreta más. Una charada estúpida para intentar jugar con nuestras mentes.

\- Booth...

Aubrey deja de hablar por teléfono y dirige una mirada a su amigo. Seeley conoce esa mirada. Su instinto no estaba equivocado.

...

Parker, Christine y Norah se quedan en la parte médica del bunker. Seeley se fue con Aubrey sin decirles la magnitud de lo encontrado en la casa de Pelant y antes de terminar la conversación entre los cuatro.

El mayor de los hermanos Booth decide preguntar de frente y mira a su casi madrastra para formular la pregunta que le quemaba por dentro.

¿Por qué se fue sin luchar por el amor de su padre?

Antes de que pueda decir nada, los enfermeros llegan para llevar a Brennan a una tomografía axial para verificar el progreso de sus fracturas intercostales.

\- Volveré en una media hora, chicos. Sepan que la conversación no ha terminado...

\- Está bien, Tempe. No nos iremos de aquí.

\- Sobre todo tú, hermanito... - bromea Christine.

Ella les sonríe con cariño, cogiendo la mano del futuro padre y la de su hija.

\- Debemos irnos Dra. Brennan - le indica uno de los camilleros y se la llevan en la misma cama de hospital hacia la sala de tomografías.

\- Ella ama a Papá... no entiendo por que lo dejó todo. Por más que intento no puedo comprenderlo - dice el estudiante de antropología viendo como desaparece tras las puertas del ascensor.

\- Lo que yo no entiendo es como Seeley se atrevió a tener una relación paralela con la periodista - dice Christine - ¿acaso no amaba a mi madre?

\- Yo creo que ambos deben calmarse y esperar a que ellos les digan que pasó exactamente - dice Norah.

\- Yo puedo ayudar con eso - dice Michael ingresando con una laptop a la habitación - díganle hola a la Sra. Anniston.

En la pantalla aparece una cara sonriente. Una mujer atractiva de por lo menos treinta y pico de años. Rubia y bronceada.

\- Michael... ¿no me digas que ella es...?

\- ¡Parker! ¡Qué grande estás! ¡Ya todo un hombre hecho y derecho! - mira hacia la muchacha a su lado y se queda momentáneamente sin habla - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Eres hija de Temperance? ¡Eres idéntica a ella!

\- Hola Hannah... - dice Parker sin saber muy bien cómo empezar esa conversación - ella es mi hermana Christine.

Hannah abre los ojos hasta el máximo. Si es hermana de Parker es hija de Seeley y si es idéntica a Temperance...

\- Oh Dios... creo que voy a sentarme - dice la rubia con la laptop en la mano - el niño Hodgings no me advirtió de nada de esto antes de contactarme.

\- Hannah lamento que Michael te haga pasar este mal rato - dice Parker intentando no fulminar con la mirada a Stacatto - a nosotros tampoco nos informó que te había encontrado - Parker se da cuenta de algo y sonríe de lado - ¿Sra. Anniston?

\- Sí - dice sonriendo - me casé hace unos siete años y tengo un niño de tres años llamado Joseph... pero sé que no me estan llamando para saludarme ni para saber que tal me fue en la vida, niños Booth - dice mirando a los ojos de ambos y viéndolos sonrojarse - ¡ja ja ja! ¡Se avergüenzan igual que su padre!

\- Creo que fue un error, Hannah, discúlpanos por molestarte - dice Parker cogiendo la laptop para terminar la conversación pero Christine es más rápida y le quita el aparato.

\- Necesitamos algo de información, Sra. Anniston. Sé que por poco y en realidad su apellido de casada iba a ser Booth.

\- Directa como tu madre pero con las habilidades de comunicación de tu padre... soy toda oídos, Srta. Booth. Siempre me gustó una conversación interesante y secretos por descubrir, no por nada soy periodista. Empecemos.

...

\- De verdad que es un maldito enfermo este bastardo...

\- Sí pero te veo muy tranquilo para lo que hemos encontrado, Booth.

\- Esa niña no es mi hija, Aubrey. De eso estoy seguro.

Booth y Aubrey están de pie sobre el terreno que hasta hace unas horas fue una casa de campo perfectamente escondida a la vista detrás de una arboleda de Pinos y Álamos. Jack regresa después de una rápida verificación junto con Cam y no son noticias alentadoras.

\- Dos cadáveres de sexo femenino. Uno en los treintas y el otro de seis o siete años. Presumiblemente, madre e hija. Carbonizadas - dice Cam quitándose los guantes con rabia - quisiera meterle un balazo entre los ojos.

\- Yo quisiera matarlo con mis manos - dice Jack mirando a Seeley - lo siento compadre, sé que eso no está bien pero...

\- Todos aquí queremos lo mismo, Jack - le responde Seeley con la misma rabia en los ojos - pero muerto no nos sirve para encontrar a Mary Kate. Mientras viva podemos atraparlo y mi hija volverá a nosotros. ¿Qué más tienes, Camille?

\- Estaban vivas cuando las encerraron en la casa - dice Cam sosteniendo una bolsa sellada con restos biológicos - aspiraron humo y sus pulmones se ennegrecieron. De lo contrario los encontraríamos de color rosado.

\- La ropa y los accesorios estaban con ellas. Sus identificaciones o los restos que queden, se pueden analizar en el laboratorio.

\- Andando entonces - dice Booth dirigiéndose a su camioneta - este maldito tiene todavía a mi hija y no me fio de el para nada... ya mató a una niña pequeña sin tentarse el corazón.


	20. Chapter 20

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Están ustedes completamente equivocados! ¡¿Quién les dijo esa tremenda mentira?!

\- ¿No lo sabías, Hannah?

\- ¡Christine, tu padre es un hombre leal y de buen corazón! ¡El jamás nos haría algo así a tu madre y a mí!

\- Pues lo hizo - dice la adolescente cruzándose de brazos y con los labios fruncidos - por algo mi madre escapó de su vida.

\- La cara de enfado de Temperance... Dios, ¡cómo te pareces a ella! ¿Espera, como que escapo?

\- Cuando Papa te propuso matrimonio. Ella desapareció al día siguiente.

\- Chicos hay algo que deben saber... yo rechacé a su padre cuando me lo propuso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - dicen ambos al mismo tiempo junto con Norah y Michael.

\- En ese tiempo pensaba solo en aventuras y reportajes. No quería algo tan serio ni que abarcara tal compromiso... se lo dije a su padre y él me dijo que ya lo sabía, que era un idiota y que siempre había amado a Temperance. Yo le deseé toda la suerte del mundo y me fui a un hotel para tomar un avión a la mañana siguiente. Intenté llamar a tu madre para decirle todo lo que había pasado, lo juro - Hannah se veía sincera al momento de contar su historia y miraba a Christine como si pudiera redimir con la hija todo lo que su madre tuvo que pasar al verla junto a Seeley - pero su número me remitía a la casilla de voz. Dejé de tener contacto con ambos desde ese momento.

\- Mi madre se fue creyendo que les dejaba el camino libre a los dos. Ahora resulta que quien dejo el camino llano fuiste tú... ¡no entiendo nada! - dice Christine frustrada.

\- Sería mucho mejor que hablen con sus padres. Ellos tienen la otra parte de la historia y si ensamblan todo tendrán la verdad.

\- Muchas gracias por compartir esto con nosotros, Hannah. Espero que seas feliz con tu esposo y tu niño.

\- Eres un caballero como tu padre, Parker - sonríe Hannah al mayor de los hermanos Booth - espero haber sido útil y Christine...

\- ¿Sí, Sra. Anniston casi Booth?

\- Christine! - le recrimina Parker.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Eres terrible pero eso es porque dos personalidades muy fuertes se fusionaron en ti. No seas cruel con tus padres. Ahora que soy madre me doy cuenta de los ataques cardiacos que debí darles a los míos. Eres inteligente, eso se nota a leguas pero también eres parte Joseph y parte Max - Christine se sorprende enormemente - conocí a tus abuelos y sé que son el lado oscuro de tu familia. No te dejes arrastrar por tus genes, tú eres tú y nadie más decide cómo actuar o como te comportas. Trata de entender. Yo quise hablar con Temperance esa noche, decirle que él la amaba y la necesitaba. Siempre pensé que no debí callar ese secreto y ahora frente a la hija de ambos solo quiero redimirme y decirte que eres hija de un gran amor, tan grande que no lo pudo ahogar ni el tiempo ni la distancia. Esa es tu identidad, Christine Booth. Espero haber resarcido mi falta con tus padres en ti.

.

-Quien iba a decir que ibas a llegar tan lejos por una obsesión absurda? - dice un hombre entre las sombras mientras otro se acerca a él cargando a una niña consigo.

-¿Me conoce, Sr. Broadsky?

-He oído rumores en la prisión, pero la verdad no sé si solo salté de la sartén al fuego

-¿Quiere o no la venganza, Sargento?

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

-¿No tiene más que suficiente con haberlo sacado de prisión? intenta bromear Pelant, pero ve que el hombre frente a él no se va con bromas - usted solo diga su precio

-No es algo que tú puedas darme, muchacho - dice el asesino tomando su rifle de francotirador, puliendolo con una manta solo dame los medios y las balas, Booth es mío luego le dirige una mirada asesina al psicópata si te metes en mi camino o me vienes con un cambio de plan de última hora, ten por seguro que la siguiente bala estará alojada en tu cráneo

Pelant traga en seco con esta aseveración, este hombre no se va con miramientos, directo al punto. Es un sicario, alguien al que solo le gusta hacer el trabajo para el que fue contratado. Simple y eficiente.

Pelant comienza a pensar que no lo ha matado solo por el hecho de cargar a la niña en brazos. Empieza a pensar si fue una buena idea, despues de todo. Estaba en el borde de la desesperacion y necesitaba una buena distraccion para intentar el escape. Sabe que Broadsky es la otra pesadilla de Seeley Booth y ahora el agente tiene las manos mas que llenas con semejante coalicion. Broadsky es rapido y metodico pero no es un genio. Habra ocasiones de sobra para eliminarlo o hacer que se elimine junto con Booth. Pelant traza un plan rapido en su mente.

…

-¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? dice Booth subiendo en la plataforma improvisada, idéntica a la del Jeffersonian.

-La niña es de descendencia árabe mezclada con americana, definitivamente son madre e hija dice Clark Edison viendo con desdén los cadáveres frente a él basándome en el sus características faciales y en las fotografías que tenemos de él, Pelant es definitivamente el padre.

-Lo que yo tengo no mejora mucho las cosas - dice Hodgins entrando con los resultados del tiempo de muerte llevan más de dos años muertas, ¡ese maldito convivió con los cadáveres de su propia familia en el sótano de su casa durante dos años!

-No entiendo cual es su plan - dice Arastoo sin levantar la mirada del primer cadáver primero mata a su compañero y le implanta una bomba, ¿y ahora nos deja en bandeja de plata los cadáveres de su familia?

-Creo tener una idea de lo que pasó. Si mis cálculos son correctos, ellas murieron alrededor de la misma fecha que Bones apareció en mi habitación de hospital después de mi accidente. Supongo que Pelant se había rendido de buscarla durante tanto tiempo, así que decidió empezar desde cero

-Entonces apareció la Dra. B en escena, y con ella el instinto asesino de Pelant

-¡Eso no es instinto asesino Hodgins! ¡Eso es sadismo! ¡Psicopatía! ¡El hombre está totalmente desquiciado!

-Lamento interrumpir la amena conversación, pero acaba de llegarme un informe de la Penitenciaría Central dice Aubrey con un archivo en mano será mejor que te sientes y lo leas, Booth

El agente no entiende muy bien a que se refiere su subordinado. Su instinto le dice que no lo abra, que lo que está a punto de leer solo empeorará las cosas. Pero es su trabajo, así que solo asiente y toma el informe mientras comienza a hojearlo. Su rostro comienza a palidecer con cada palabra,

-¡¿Cómo demonios liberas a un preso con 4 condenas perpetuas por buena conducta?!


	21. Chapter 21

-¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora? dice Booth subiendo en la plataforma improvisada, idéntica a la del Jeffersonian.

-La niña es de descendencia árabe mezclada con americana, definitivamente son madre e hija dice Clark Edison viendo con desdén los cadáveres frente a él basándome en el sus características faciales y en las fotografías que tenemos de él, Pelant es definitivamente el padre.

-Lo que yo tengo no mejora mucho las cosas - dice Hodgins entrando con los resultados del tiempo de muerte llevan más de dos años muertas, ¡ese maldito convivió con los cadáveres de su propia familia en el sótano de su casa durante dos años!

-No entiendo cual es su plan - dice Arastoo sin levantar la mirada del primer cadáver primero mata a su compañero y le implanta una bomba, ¿y ahora nos deja en bandeja de plata los cadáveres de su familia?

-Creo tener una idea de lo que pasó. Si mis cálculos son correctos, ellas murieron alrededor de la misma fecha que Bones apareció en mi habitación de hospital después de mi accidente . Supongo que Pelant se había rendido de buscarla durante tanto tiempo, así que decidió empezar desde cero

-Entonces apareció la Dra. B en escena, y con ella el instinto asesino de Pelant

-¡Eso no es instinto asesino Hodgins! ¡Eso es sadismo! ¡Psicopatía! ¡El hombre está totalmente desquiciado!

-Lamento interrumpir la amena conversación, pero acaba de llegarme un informe de la Penitenciaría Central dice Aubrey con un archivo en mano será mejor que te sientes y lo leas, Booth

El agente no entiende muy bien a que se refiere su subordinado. Su instinto le dice que no lo abra, que lo que está a punto de leer solo empeorará las cosas. Pero es su trabajo, así que solo asiente y toma el informe mientras comienza a hojearlo. Su rostro comienza a palidecer con cada palabra,

-¡¿Cómo demonios liberas a un preso con 4 condenas perpetuas por buena conducta?!

…

En la habitación que comparten los Booth, Brennan está demasiado enfocada viendo los resultados de su tomografía como para prestar atención al silencio incómodo que invade la habitación. Parker y Norah están revisando un libro de nombres, quizás para desviar la atención de Christine que con cada minuto que pasa está más confundida con la situación.

-¡Bien, ya basta! grita Christine finalmente, con la paciencia colmada ¡¿Pueden dejar de ignorar el problema y por favor ir al grano?!

-¡Christine Angela Booth-Brennan, deja de gritar por Dios! la regaña Brennan alzando la voz quizá demasiado alto.

-¡No Mamá, este asunto lleva demasiado tiempo irresoluto! ¡Mi hermana está desaparecida! ¡Ese maldito enfermo inventó una historia en la que él era el héroe y Papá un idiota! luego la adolescente señala a su hermano mayor - ¡Y tú no digas nada ! - vuelve la mirada hacia su madre y repasa la informacion - Espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Brennan solo le sonríe a su hija, ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle, así que debería de empezar desde el inicio de todo.

\- Ya sabes que eres hija biologica de Seeley Joseph Booth. Ese es el apellido que te corresponde.

\- Ya que estamos tan abiertos a confesiones- recalca con ironia - podrias explicarme porque te desapareciste de la faz de la tierra despues que Papa fue rechazado olimpicamente por Hannah Burley en su propuesta matrimonial?!

\- Gracias a Dios no sufro del corazon... - dice Booth tomando aire por la pregunta tan directa de su hija

\- No te hagas el inocente, Papa... - dice Parker igual de molesto que su hermana - tu sabias que habia una posibilidad de que Temperance estuviera embarazada y aun asi te arriesgaste con Hannah! No lo entiendo! Es que se puede ser tan cobarde por amor?!

\- Parker, no le hables asi a tu padre... - Norah interviene al ver a su novio que empieza a enfurecerse - si quieres saber la verdad, calmate!

\- Vamos calmandonos todos, por favor... - dice Seeley levantandose de la cama - Parker, por todas las indirectas que he escuchado, tu y Christine creen que yo tenia una relacion con Temperance que iba mas alla del compañerismo y la amistad.

\- Y no era asi? - dice Christine mirandolo totalmente convencida - despues de todo como explicarian mi concepcion? Sacando cuentas, Mama se embarazo por el mismo tiempo que Hannah te rechazaba el ser la futura Sra. Booth!

\- Christine, tu padre y yo jamas llegamos a tener...

\- Temperance...

\- Quieren saber toda la verdad, Seeley y estan en todo su derecho. Lo que hicimos les afecto directamente. Hace una semana recien tuvimos...

Parker y Christine entienden antes de que Temperance termine la frase

\- Y como yo...? Como rayos, ustedes...?

\- Yo no sabia que Hannah rechazo la propuesta de tu padre. Es cierto que me destrozo el corazon saberlo pero esa no fue la razon principal de mi huida - toma aire antes de revelar ese secreto - Christopher Pelant me acosaba y amenazo con matar a tu abuelo, tus tios, primos y principalmente a tu padre si yo no me reunia con el y aceptaba sus condiciones. Me enviaba fotos macabras con cada uno de ellos y fue una foto de Seeley totalmente desfigurada...

\- Porque no dijiste nada?! - Seeley estaba impactado y horrorizado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en silencio - porque no me pediste ayuda?!

\- Estabas tan feliz y lejano esos dias... yo no queria empañar tu felicidad y menos con la noticia de la propuesta... decidi irme para protegerlos a todos pero primero... pase por la clinica de fertilidad.

\- Oh... Dios... mio...! - dijo Parker entendiendo la ultima frase de su mentora - lo hiciste despues de todo...

\- Clinica de fertilidad? Fuiste a controlar tu embarazo? - pregunta Christine sin comprender bien del todo.

\- Christine... - Temperance coge las manos de su hija entre las suyas y la mira a los ojos. Sabe que sera un duro golpe para ella y desea ser lo mas suave posible - yo no estaba embarazada antes de acudir a la clinica.

…

\- Conseguiste todo lo que te pedi?

\- Ehhh, si… fue algo difícil encontrar un traficante dispuesto a venderme esa clase de balas pero por fin encontre a alguien con cero escrupulos para negociar un buen precio.

\- Te las vendio un militar…

\- Y no sabes quien, Jacob…

\- La verdad no me importa. Lo unico que quiero es que lleguen a su destino, el corazon de Seeley Booth. Despues de eso te ayudare a fugar con la niña y la madre.

\- Vas a ayudarme a secuestrar a Temperance?

\- Te has rodeado de ineptos y estupidos. Ella es arrogante y demasiado inteligente, ese es su punto debil… necesitamos un plan simple, algo tan inocente que no pueda creerlo.

\- Tenemos a su hija menor. Ella puede ser el señuelo.

\- Bien Christopher. Vas entendiendo el razonamiento de un francotirador – Broadsky se voltea para limpiar el rifle y sonrie sombriamente. Por supuesto que no va a ayudar a Pelant, es mas le gustaria matarlo en este mismo momento pero eso le impediria llegar a Booth… tiene que esperar el momento justo y propicio.

Pelant no confia en Broadsky. Es solo un medio para un fin. Apenas mate a Booth debe eliminarlo de manera rapida e inmediata.

La pregunta del millon es: Como matas a un asesino y francotirador sin que te vuele la cabeza primero? Los instintos psicopatas de Pelant entran en juego y empieza a urdir un plan…


	22. Chapter 22

-Entonces. Mary Kate… - dijo Christine

\- Por que despues de tanto tiempo... - Parker comenzo a entender el panorama.

\- Les dije que nada era lo que parecía... - dijo Booth mirando a sus hijos entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

\- Cuando tu padre hizo la donación no lo veía más que como un donante. Quería involucrarlo. Pero no de la forma como se merecía - Temperance recordaba esos dias con pesar. Ella queria retener a Booth de manera inconsiente y por eso decidio la inseminacion.

\- Y después se fueron a partes opuestas del mundo.

Brennan asiente antes de proseguir

\- Durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de muchas cosas... De todo lo que me estaba perdiendo por culpa de mi necedad e indecisión. Ver a Daisy hablar todos los días acerca de los planes que tenía para cuando regresara a casa con Sweets, Recordar ese libro que escribí cuando su padre estaba en coma... Ahora me doy cuenta que en el fondo sí queríamos lo mismo. Pero yo no lo admitía

\- Solo te pedí que lo intentáramos Bones -Dice Booth recordando todo aquello -Tú querías tener un bebé mío... o de Fisher... Iba a dártelo. No te lo negué. Solo te pedí que nos dieras una oportunidad. Y me rechazaste tres veces... La primera al no hacer la inseminación... La segunda en el Hoover...

\- Y la tercera cuando te desvaneciste de la faz de la tierra... - Dicen los tres chicos al otro lado de la habitación.

\- Lo siento... yo no estaba segura de mis sentimientos. Quiero que me entiendan. No estaba segura de mí. Sabía que amaba a su Padre pero no sabía si podría amarlo como se merecía. Además había traicionado su confianza…

\- Eso explica casi todo y si a eso agregamos a Pelant... - indica Christine recordando los cuentos del psicopata.

\- Que tiene ese tipo en contra tuya. ¿Papá? - dice Parker algo ofuscado entre tantos secretos y revelaciones.

\- Sweets creía que era una obsesión… - Seeley recordo a Lance y sonrio fugazmente. Ralmente habia llegado a estimar al bebe pato y su muerte lo dejo sin hermano pequeño.

\- Es simple chicos. Yo amo a su padre. Y Pelant me quiere a mí.

\- Por lo que puedo entender - se aventura a intervenir Norah - Si no la obtenía a ella haría la vida imposible de los demás y si tiene algún motivo ulterior no lo quiere decir.

\- Eso lo dudo mucho... - completa Booth.

\- Antes de pasar a tu inesperado regreso a DC... ¿como entra mi hermanita en este disparatado enredo? ¿No tenías que regresar a dc a buscar la muestra de semen?

\- Ejem... Pues, eso sí fue inesperado... - carraspea Seeley.

\- A ver cuéntennos que fue lo inesperado...- dijo Parker acomodandose en su cama de hospital. Eso prometia ser interesante.

\- Tu padre y yo nos vimos solo una vez en todos estos años. Y eso porque pensó que yo era mi propia asesina…

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Parker se sobresalto. Eso no era interesante. Era ilogico!

\- Mamá, creo que se pasaron de sedantes contigo... - dijo Christine preocupada y revisando la medicacion de su madre.

\- Christine, no estoy bajo intoxicacion medicamentosa. En ese tiempo viviamos ocultas e identificadas bajo otro nombre, Joyce Collins...

\- Sí, claro, en Utah. Fui a arrestar a Joyce Collins y resulta que eras tú. Pensé que ella te había asesinado... - dijo Seeley recordando a aquella mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro rizado en la que Temperance se habia convertido.

\- Me reconociste al escucharme hablar...

\- Sí. Y nos besamos… luego abrimos unas botellas de cerveza para conversar...

\- Y discutimos... lo siguiente que recuerdo es un beso apasionado en el sofa de la sala contigo sobre...

\- Mamá... lo demás lo entendemos. No es necesario ser gráficos - dice Christine intentando detener a su explicita mama.

\- ¡Hey! Entonces nos mintieron... ¡Tempe dijo que recién tuvieron sexo hace unas semanas!

\- Eh, sexo consiente... despues desperte solo en la casa y ni rastro de que alguien hubiera estado ahi conmigo. No podia distinguir si fue una alucinacion o algo real, asi que opte por no recordarlo.

\- Yo me di cuenta que estaba embarazada meses despues y pense en contactar a tu padre pero... no me sentia segura despues de todo lo que le habia hecho pasar...

\- Ok. Entonces Maty Kate fue de manera convencional... - pregunto Parker para confirmar.

\- Eso creemos... - dicen ambos.

\- Definitivamente ustedes dos no pueden hacer nada de la manera tradicional... - dice Christine divertida.

Broadsky está preparando todo para salir a escena. No es ningún idiota. Intentar ingresar al búnker en la Mansion Hodgings sería una misión infructuosa y suicida. Asi que, si la montaña no viene a Mahoma...

Booth está a punto de contestarle a sus hija que sigue riendose junto con su hermano y cuñada cuando recibe una llamada.

\- Espeten un momento chicos, alo?

\- Hola Seeley. ¿Disfrutando de la reunión familiar?

\- ¡¿Jacob?! ¡Maldito bastardo! No sé cómo escapaste. Pero en cuanto te encuentre...

\- Cálmate Seeley. Tengo una pista de donde se encuentra tu hija... No querrás matar a tu informante...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- La propiedad que está a tu nombre en las afueras de la ciudad. Mañana 5 en punto y no me hagas esperar. Sin refuerzos. Sabes que en cuanto los vea ese maldito enfermo saldrá corriendo como rata de alcantarilla.

Antes de poder agregar algo más la llamada se cuelga.

Booth llama a Angela y le dice que rastree el número.

\- ¿Qué pasa Booth? - Pregunta Brennan viendo el rostro furico de su prometido

\- Ese maldito desgraciado de Pelant saco a Broadsky de la cárcel... y quiere un duelo uno contra uno...

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Y quieres ir solo? -Pregunta Parker levantándose de súbito e incorporandose de la cama.

\- Vuelve a la cama, Parker. Broadsky es el único que sabe cómo encontrar a Pelant. Todos aquí sabemos que en cuanto ese psicópata vea los refuerzos...

-Jamás volveremos a ver a Mary Kate... - dice Christine intentando controlar su temperamento. "Maldito Pelant! Debi utilizar el cuchillo cuando tuve la oportunidad!" Piensa la muchacha mientras su madre coge a Seeley del brazo para detenerlo.

-¡No puedes ir solo! ¡Dale a Aubrey que vaya contigo!

\- No Bones. Esto es entre Broadsky y yo.

\- ¡No estarás solo con Broadsky! ¡Pelant tendrá toda la ventaja al tenerte ocupado!

\- Lo sé pero recuperare a Mary Kate... te lo prometo.

\- Booth... No tienes permiso de morir dice Brennan tomando el cuello de su novio para darle un beso apasionadisimo que hace perder la cabeza al ex-ranger al caer sobre su prometida en la cama sin recordar que hay otras tres personas en la habitacion.

\- ¡Recuerden que aún hay menores en la habitación! - Les grita Parker antes de que el beso llegue demasiado lejos

\- Déjalos Parker. Que dentro de poco tú vas a estar en la misma situación... - le recuerda Norah mientras Christine suspira sentandose en la cama de su hermano, dandoles la espalda a sus intensos padres.


	23. Chapter 23

Pelant y Broadsky saben que tienen que eliminarse entre sí pero también que deben mantener la charada de amiguitos psicópatas lo más que puedan. Por lo menos hasta que Seeley Booth termine con una bala en medio de los ojos

Mary Kate ha despertado y pregunta por Christine. Broadsky no tiene ningún interés en matar a la niña. En su retorcido código de honor, eso no cabe. Y para que la conciencia no lo remuerda, metafóricamente, claro está, planea matar a Pelant antes de que se la lleve al extranjero pues Christopher le ha revelado sus planes para hacerle sentir en confianza, que crea que confía en el.

En realidad, Pelant va a plantar una bomba en el lugar desde el cual disparara Jacob, para matar dos francotiradores de un solo tiro.

Jacob sabe que el loco psicópata intentará asesinarlo apenas mate a Booth. Lo que no sabe es como planea hacerlo así que debe adelantarse, aquí el detonante es la muerte de Booth así que mientras piensan en como anularse mutuamente Mary Kate se da cuenta que está sola y los genes Brennan empiezan su trabajo.

Mary está sola con Broadsky. La nena lo mira de frente a los ojos y Broadsky siente la mirada de Seeley sobre él

\- ¿Qué me miras niña?

\- Usted no es malvado

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando pequeña... Si quisiera ya estuvieras tres metros bajo tierra

\- Pero tiene principios...

\- Escuchaba a decir a Cristopher que en cuanto usted de la espalda va a terminar durmiendo con los peces...

\- ¿Y cuando le escuchaste decir eso al psi... digo, al buen Christopher?

\- Quizás estaba inconsciente. Pero escuchaba cosas entre sueños... Confío más en usted que en el

\- ¿Así que habla dormido? -Broadsky sonríe cogiéndose el mentón - No deberías confiar en ninguno de los dos.

\- Solo quiero estar con mi hermana y mi mamá... Cristopher dice que mi hermana está... desaparecida convenientemente

\- No te le acerques mucho a ese hombre...Y ese, pequeña Booth, es un buen consejo...

\- Yo no soy Booth. Aunque es el nombre del novio de mama

"Se parece más a su padre de lo que aparenta" piensa el sicario sonriendo.

\- Solo digamos que el novio de tu mamá y yo somos muy viejos amigos...

\- ¿Usted es amigo de Tío Seeley?

\- A tu madre no la conozco personalmente. Aunque es una celebridad a nivel mundial. Estuve con tu «tío» en el ejército. Pero yo me salí por diferencias irreconciliables - Dos caras de la misma moneda, piensa Jacob

\- ¿No le parecía el código de honor del ejército o los estatutos, Sr Broadsky?

Fui dado baja por deshonra por cumplir su deber usando métodos poco ortodoxos y luego dado por muerto en medio del desierto. Traicionado por su propia patria

\- ¿A eso se refiere con diferencias irreconciliables, no?

-Políticos corruptos...

\- Eso se puede deducir de su historia...

Jacob mira a la niña. Era como conversar con Seeley de un metro de estatura. Booth. Condecorado y llamado de nuevo al deber con un ascenso... piensa el francotirador frunciendo el ceño al recordar su regreso a dc. MK comienza a notar la tensión en el ambiente

\- El destino nos dio finales opuestos. Y ahora...

Este hombre no parece amigo de Tío Seeley ms bien parece que le tiene celos o envidia, piensa MK.

\- Será mejor que te duermas pequeña. Mañana será un día muy pesado...

\- No tengo sueño todavía. Y no hay ningún libro para leer por aquí

\- Si quieres te digo más acerca de tu padre... - piensa Jacob con desdén

\- ¡¿Usted conoce a mi padre?!

Quizás el estaría en esta misma situación. Pero en su casa. Con su hija. Pero Seeley tenía que entrometerse con su novia... Él la orilló al suicidio. Una razón más para meterle ese tiro entre los ojos

\- Señor Broadsky... Cristopher nos secuestró a mí y a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

\- Eres mas lista de lo que pareces... Dime algo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser tu padre?

\- Mamá habla poco de él. Aunque habla con el mismo fervor como si hablara de Tío Seeley

Y ni así lo ha notado... Piensa el asesino a sueldo... puede que sea por la edad...

\- Te pareces más a él que a tu madre. Salvo por los ojos y el cabello. Y creo que en la inteligencia también...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y me puede decir cómo se llama?

\- Joseph... ¿Que pasa nena? ¿por qué la cara larga? Solo lo vi una vez. Pero ese recuerdo es imposible de olvidar...- Dice Jacob recordando los viejos días del ejército antes de que todo se fuera al demonio

\- ¿Es usted gay?

\- Creo que no me entendiste bien. Pequeña...

\- Lo que puedo entender es que tiene una extraña fijación de admiración - odio

\- Existen muchos tipos de amistades. Como las de tus padres...

\- Como la de Christine y Michael Vincent... Que se hacen los desentendidos

\- Creo que ya comienzo a entender por qué crees que soy gay...

\- Yo pensé que era la pareja de Cristopher

\- Ese tipo está más loco que una cabra. Tú misma lo habrás notado

\- Sip... Sería una mala elección.

\- No. Yo solo le estoy cobrando un favor... no sexual debo recalcar - ¿Que hago hablando de favores sexuales con una niña de seis años? Piensa Broadsky

\- Aun no me has respondido algo... ¿A que se debe la cara larga cuando mencioné el nombre de tu padre?

\- Pensé que diría otro nombre... Mamá me dijo lo mismo. Así que la información no es nueva para mí

\- Bueno. Hora de dormir

...

Booth sabe que debe ser lo más preciso posible. Solo tendrá una oportunidad y un tiro al igual que Broadsky.

Así que debe asegurarse de que Mary Kate este a salvo antes de disparar. No sabe si podrá cumplir con la promesa de no morir que le hizo a Bones. Pero la de regresar sana y salva a su hija, esa si la va a cumplir como sea Broadsky comienza a preparar sus cosas

El lugar en el que esta es más que perfecto para hacer un disparo. Pero esta es una venganza personal.

Algo llama su atención, el lugar está lleno de un polvo blanco.

No es cemento ni asbesto. Su consistencia es diferente... y es cuando la realización lo golpea de lleno.

Broadsky sale de su escondite con las manos detrás de la cabeza ante la mirada atonita de Booth

¿Qué rayos? Piensa el agente

-¿Vas a matarme cara a cara?

-El lugar está lleno de bombas Booth. Podemos arreglar esto después o morir ambos aquí mismo...

Antes de que Booth pueda contestar. Las bombas detonan. Pelant sabía que no debía confiar en él. Booth apenas si puede levantarse despues de la explosión. Broadsky no está por ninguna parte y no cree que se haya desintegrado por la explosión. El agente se deja caer en el piso mientras escucha las sirenas acercándose antes de caer totalmente inconsciente


	24. Chapter 24

Broadsky está más que furioso. Está temblando de ira contenida mientras camina hacia la salida. Seeley estaba cerca de las bombas, él, no tanto... Sabe que Pelant ha huido o huirá inmediatamente. Así que tiene el arma lista

Va hacia el lugar designado como punto de reunión. Y encuentra las maletas pero no al psicópata ni a la niña. Su siguiente paso era ir al muelle para abordar un crucero de lujo. Broadsky no sabe si llamar de antemano por una amenaza de secuestro para evitar que el barco zarpe

Pero esto pondría en alerta al piscópata. Pero él sabía el plan de Cristhopher. Jamás volverían a ver a la niña si el maldito tenía la oportunidad. Y en el mejor de los casos, regresaría a los veinte años con una maestría en sadismo y psicopatía. Convencida que es hija de Pelant.

-No. Piensa Broadsky

La conversación con la nena la noche anterior le alertó los instintos protectores y paternales. Y por último, se la llevaba él. Pero no la rata lunática de Pelant. Broadsky está parado en la cubierta principal. Sabe que el genio no estaría a la vista de medio mundo. Al menos no con la niña...

-Existe otra opción... si disparo mi arma al aire me daría el tiempo suficiente para encontrarlo entre el caos. El podria pasar desapercibido ya que Pelant le consiguió credenciales falsas para hacerse pasar como alguien de seguridad.

…

Brennan observa estupefacta mientras ve a un grupo de enfermeros entrando una camilla con un Booth aun inconsciente

-¡¿Qué pasó?! - Pregunta levantándose de la cama

-Cálmese por favor, Doctora Brennan. Recibió una fuerte contusión por la explosión de una bomba. No tiene daños mayores pero no ha recuperado la consciencia.

-¡Hey! - grita Parker señalando a la televisión en donde está una noticia de última hora - Miren esto. Balacera en altamar

Sospechoso desconocido apunta al aire causando caos en barco, se desconoce si hay víctimas, FBI y guardia costera están tomando cartas en el asunto.

-Es ahí... dice Brennan. Toma su teléfono de inmediato y llama a Aubrey.

-¡Aubrey! ¡Pelant puede estar involucrado en el desastre del barco! ¡Envía agentes a ese crucero! ¡Seeley no despierta de la contusión provocada por la exposión!

-Ok. Doc, tranquilícese... yo me hago cargo

…

El pánico cunde en todo el barco. Desde la gente que no entiende que está pasando hasta los de seguridad que intentan mantener la situación bajo control

Pelant se refugia en los camarotes con Mary Kate. La niña ha visto a los agentes del FBI y Pelant sospecha de Booth.

Cree que Broadsky está muerto y que Booth ha organizado la redada En su paranoia no se da cuenta que eso es imposible pues Jacob tendría que haber hablado.

…

Brennan está al lado de la camilla de Booth. Ha visto como los medicos y enfermeras trabajaron incansablemente para estabilizarlo y atender todas las heridas causadas por la explosion pero el medico en jefe le dio una mala noticia.

Conmocion cerebral. Si no despierta pronto, se sospecharia de daño cerebral masivo.

Todavía no despierta y empieza a preocuparse por los daños neurológicos y cognitivos que le advirtio el medico. A ella no le importaria cuidarlo de por vida pero sabe que seria la ruina para el... siendo el hombre sobreprotector y orgulloso que es.

-Booth... - dice cogiendo su mano y esperando que despierte.

-Bones. Él va a despertar. Tú misma has revisado el diagnóstico más de veinte veces.

-Ya debería de estar despierto, Parker... dice Brennan comenzando a llorar.

-Bones... - le dice el rubio muchacho sin poderse acercar por sus lesiones. Ella lo mira e intenta sonreir entre las lagrimas. Sabe que tambien se esta recuperando al igual que ella y ambos necesitan descansar - no has dormido desde que trajeron a Papa, debes hacerlo para recuperarte... por favor.

\- Esta bien. El esta aqui con nosotros asi que dormire un poco... - escucha unos quejidos de parte de su novio y regresa a su lado - Booth?!

Lo ve revolverse y sudar. Llama a los medicos y le indican que esta algo intranquilo por el acontecimiento traumatico de la explosion pero se le pasara con los medicamentos y los sedantes.

Ella no esta muy convencida de eso. Sabe que Booth está soñando algo relacionado con lo ocurrido y en eso acertaron los doctores pero ella lo conoce a la perfeccion y por lo que Brennan cree no es algo placentero...

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!

\- Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo... papá... -Dice la joven de cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos de color azul cristalino. Tiene una pistola en la mano y apuntando hacia la cabeza destrozada de quien alguna vez consideraba su hermana - Lástima que Mamá murió hace tanto tiempo...

-¡Mary Kate! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-¡Ella no era mi hermana! ¡No teníamos el mismo padre! ¡Mamá nunca quiso decírmelo! Pero yo ya lo sé.

Mira a Seeley con ojos frios y penetrantes... esa misma mirada la ha visto antes en alguien que no quisiera recordar ni por error.

\- Soy hija de Cristopher Pelant Y no es nada raro lo que acabo de hacer. Él tenía razón, no son más que una maraña de mentiras. Enredos y conspiraciones...

-¡No! ¡Mary Kate! ¡Yo soy tu padre!

-Demasiado tarde. Joseph... - Dice la joven dirigiendo el arma al hombre en silla de ruedas. Y sin dudarlo un segundo presiona el gatillo.

…

-El pitido del monitor cardiaco sobresalta a Brennan

-¡Booth!

Se levanta de la cama y va hacia los médicos.

-¡Arritmia espontánea!

Si no se normaliza entrara en paro. Los médicos ingresan a la habitación con el carrito de resucitacion

\- Dra. Brennan vuelva a su cama! - le ordena el medico al ver que se inclina levemente sobre el lado de la compresion hepatica. Sabe que le duele y debe detenerla o empeorara.

Pero la doctora tiene una voluntad de hierro que asombra al medico pues llega hasta la cama de su prometido y lo mira desafiante. De ahi no la mueve nadie.

\- No! Voy a vigilar el procedimiento que realizan y tenga por seguro que se cada paso, medicacion y maldita cosa que tienen que hacer! Asi que no se quede ahi parado y hagalo!


	25. Chapter 25

Aubrey no sabe que está pasando. Mira hacia todos lados en medio del caos. Personas lesionadas por la estampida, en shock o llorando son atendidas por las unidades de paramedicos y ambulancias que han llegado hasta la cubierta del barco.

Las descripciones del atacante coinciden con Broadsky. Pero no hay ningún muerto. Esto no tiene sentido. Él no haría algo como esto... Con que fin? Para que? Se supone que es un sicario justiciero pero no hay cadaver... que se me esta escapando? - piensa el delgado agente mientras pasea la vista por la cubierta una vez mas.

Aubrey camina por la cubierta del barco. Pelant puede verlo desde la escotilla. Si tuviera un arma lo eliminaria inmediatamente. Sabe que es la mano derecha de su mayor enemigo y puede llegar hasta el. No en vano fue adiestrado por Seeley Booth.

Tiene encerrada a Mary Kate en un camarote. Se calma un poco al saber que la nena esta confinada y solo el la tendra para moldearla y encausarla a su imagen y semejanza. Sonrie malevolamente.

Broadsky ingresa a los camerinos. Busca a Pelant para darle un tiro en medio de los ojos y sacar a Mary Kate de sus garras. Por ultimo y quiza con un poco de suerte, pueda criarla lejos de EEUU...

Revisa los del primer sótano, aprovechando su disfraz de agente de seguridad, habla con los pasajeros haciendo recomendaciones de que no se acerquen a las escotillas y que esten atentos a una posible evacuacion.

Baja al segundo sótano y escucha a alguien aporreando una puerta y pateando. Broadsky se dirige a esa puerta en específico con una certera corazonada y golpea la puerta hasta abrirla, destrozando la cerradura con la culata del fusil.

Mary Kate se abraza a sus piernas con los ojos llorosos

-¡¿Te hizo algo ese psicópata?!

-No. Solo me encerró y me dijo que si no le decía Papá me iba a pasar algo desagradable- dice la niña desconsolada y aferrándose más a sus piernas - ¡Quiero ir con mi mama!

-No te preocupes, nena, pronto estarás fuera de aquí

Broadsky sabe que regresará a prisión sin importar lo que pase y que la muerte es demasiado benévola para ese malnacido. Debe llevar a esta niña a algún lugar seguro para luego savarla con el mayor sigilo...

-Por allá - dice señalando la cubierta - Por la escotilla vi que el Tío James se fue por aquel pasillo...

-¿Tío James?

-Sí, él trabaja con Tío Seeley

\- Excelente- piensa Broadsky mejor dejo a la niña con el FBI y me largo a matar a ese bastardo, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tío Lance...?- piensa Broadsky - Supongo que ya no prefiere el trabajo de campo.

\- Eh! ¡Tío James! - Grita Broadsky desde el pasillo que da a la primera cubierta.

James Aubrey voltea a ver quien lo llama, solo para encontrarse a Mary Kate que sin dudarlo se aferra a sus piernas. El hombre levanta a la nena en brazos y mira a todos lados. La voz que escuchó era claramente de un hombre adulto.

-¡Mary Kate! ¡No sabes que gusto me da verte!

-¡Llévame con mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡El tío Jacob me ayudó! ¡No dejes que muera por favor! ¡Él no es malo!

-¿Tío Jacob? - Pregunta Aubrey. ¿En verdad estará hablando de ESE Jacob? No me digas que Jacob Broadsky te ayudó a escapar?

La niña asiente subiendo y bajando la cabecita. Solo desea volver con su madre y su familia.

Broadsky sigue avanzando por los camarotes mientras recuerda las ultimas palabras que le dirigio a la niña.

-Saluda a Joseph de mi parte. No nos vamos a ver de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas, Tio Jacob?

-A cobrar mi deuda con ese idiota que te secuestro

-Idiota es una mala palabra...

-No cuando se trata de alguien tan enfermo como él...

-Eres bueno, Tío Jacob

-¡Corre hacia James, nena. Corre! ¡Y dile que saque a todos de este barco porque estoy seguro que Pelant tiene otra bomba!

…

-¡Despejen! -Grita uno de los médicos a cargo de Booth. El monitor muestra fibrilacion cardiaca pero no una linea estable. Los medicos mueven la cabeza desesperados. Mientras mas tiempo pase menos probabilidades de despertar sin daño cerebral.

Brennan está parada junto a ellos supervisando y vigilando sus esfuerzos pero empieza a temer que todo sea en vano mientras Parker, Norah y Christine no despegan los ojos del televisor

-¿Por qué están evacuando el barco?

-¡Hay una amenaza de Bomba!

-¡Si hacen eso los sospechosos escaparan sin duda!

-¡Uno, dos, tres!

El cuerpo de Booth se sacude al paso de la corriente electrica. Fibrilacion. Dos cargas mas han dicho los medicos, o lo llevaremos a cirugia inmediatamente.

El celular de Brennan suena al mismo tiempo que el monitor cardiaco registra una línea plana. Brennan traga en seco e intenta mantener sus emociones bajo control. Seeley podria morir frente a sus ojos en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué pasa Aubrey?

\- Tengo a alguien que desea hablar con usted. Dra. B

-¡Mami!

-¡Mary Kate! Brennan pone el altavoz. Con esperanzas de que su prometido escuche y reaccione. Pero con posible muerte cerebral...

-Mami, ¿el segundo nombre de Tío Seeley es Joseph? - Brennan se sorprende por la pregunta tan inesperada, pero decide contestar la verdad

-Así es cariño. Su nombre es Seeley Joseph Booth.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que él es mi papá! ¡Quiero hablar con él!

-El está... indispuesto cariño... -Dice Brennan intentando mantener la compostura en lo que dura la llamada - Pero puedes hablarle... él te va a escuchar...

Brennan ahora comienza a entender a que se refería Booth con la fe. No se trata de pruebas o evidencias. Sino de creer, creer de que algo va a suceder

-¿Papi? ¡Tío Seeley ya sé que eres mi papá! ¡Yo quería que lo fueras! ¡Desde que viniste a vivir con nosotras yo le decía a Christine que te parecías a mí! ¡Y ella no me creía! - la nena se calla al no escuchar una respuesta. Vuelve a hablar pero esta vez mas despacio - ¿Por qué no me puedes hablar? ¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo?

Brennan ya no puede reprimir más el llanto al escuchar a su hija, No sabe como le va a explicar a la niña que su padre acaba de morir, si asi se diera el caso. Christine aparece en la puerta del cubículo de emergencias Ve a los doctores mover la cabeza y mirarse entre sí.

-¡Papá!

Se arroja sobre Seeley y lo abraza. Coloca el oido sobre su pecho y no escucha nada. Levanta la cara para mirarlo de frente.

-¡Papá por favor!

-¡Christine! ¿Papi? ¿Están ahí? - dice Mary Kate desde el altavoz

-Dra. Brennan, retire a la niña por favor - le dice el medico al notar el gran parecido con la antropologa y la desesperacion por el bienestar de su paciente. Es obvio que se trata de la hija de ambos - Vamos a intentar el ultimo electroshock.

-Chris, vamos. Van a ayudar a tu padre... ven hija - Christine se abraza a su madre y entierra el rostro en su hombro.

-No se va a morir, ¿verdad mama? ¿No se puede morir, cierto?

-¡Papi! ¡Te estoy hablando! - Grita Mary Kate en el altavoz.

Esa voz llega hasta un muy perdido Seeley Booth, que la escucha lejana pero reconoce de quien es.

-¡Tres! Despejen!

Y un débil pulso comienza a aparecer en el monitor para sorpresa de todos.

-Mary... Kate... ella sabe quien soy - piensa Booth intentando reaccionar.

\- El pulso se estabiliza! Esta mas fuerte! - dice el medico mirando el monitor con cara de incredulidad.

-¡Papá! - Christine regresa al lado de Seeley - Papa, puedes escucharme?! - la adolescente toma la mano de Booth entre las suyas esperando una respuesta.

-Esa voz... es de Christine... ¡Está viva! - piensa Booth calmandose y respirando con normalidad nuevamente.

\- Yo no creo en milagros pero no sabria como explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir, Dra. Brennan - le dice el medico aliviado y con una sonrisa - el agente Booth esta respirando por si solo... solo queda confirmar el daño cerebral...

Un debil apreton es recibido con alegria por Christine Angela Booth-Brennan.

\- Papa! - dice la castaña adolescente mientras se abalanza sobre su padre - El estara bien, doctor! Se que si!


	26. Chapter 26

Broadsky llega finalmente al cuarto de máquinas. Caminando, esquivando y pasando entre los cadáveres de algunos miembros de la tripulación y los casquillos de bala que les habian quitado la vida, que ahora se encontraban regados por el piso oscuro de madera.

¿Acaso este maldito tenía planeado matar a todas las personas en el barco o dejarlos a la deriva sin nadie que los pudiera regresar a tierra firme?

\- Intente hacer un disparo si quiere, Sargento - dice Pelant finalmente, debido al eco, Broadsky no puede ubicar la posición exacta del psicópata he llenado el lugar de gas natural, así que un solo disparo nos manda al infierno a todos...

\- ¡Da la cara de una buena vez y enfréntame como hombre, maldita rata almizclera!

\- No hay necesidad de ponerse tan enojado, Sargento, aún podemos empezar desde cero y matar al Agente Booth y compañía

\- ¡No voy a caer en tu maldita trampa dos veces, maldito bastardo! ¡No me importa llevarte al infierno conmigo, aún a costa de la vida de inocentes!

\- ¿Y es que acaso matar civiles en la guerra no cuenta, Sargento? ¿Y qué hay del chico inglés al que confundió con Booth? Sus manos ya están manchadas de sangre inocente, Sargento Broadsky.

-¡Tus estúpidos juegos mentales no funcionan conmigo, maldita rata!

Es un solo disparo, Jacob - reflexiona Broadsky para si mismo - una decisión que ya has tomado antes, con sus correspondientes daños colaterales... pero si con eso me llevo a este enajenado, habra valido la pena...

Estás desesperado, sabes que vas a morir, no saldrás vivo de este barco, Christopher!

\- Tengo las de ganar, Sargento - casi puede ver la sonrisa enferma del psicopata mientras lo busca entre los fierros, tubos y calderas del cuarto de maquinas en medio de la conversacion - no vas a volar el barco con la niña adentro.

Broadsky solo sonríe, ¿Así que el psicópata no sabe que la hija de Booth ha escapado?

\- Lo puedo hacer y lo hare, se deben hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor, ¡y ese bien mayor es desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra!

\- ¡No, matarás a Mary Kate!

La voz de Pelant tiene un ligero tinte de panico. Broadsky esta entrenado para disminuir a sus victimas psicologicamente y evitar que hagan lo mismo con el. La llamada Contratransferencia. Da el puntillazo directo al animo de Pelant.

-La niña no se encuentra en el barco, Cristopher, en este momento ya debe estar en brazos de su madre, comándola de besos. Solo somos tú y yo, así que prepárate.

Pelant está tan entrado en pánico que no se ha dado cuenta de que el francotirador no se encuentra en la misma posición desde donde sostenian su macabra conversacion. Él no es el único que ha estudiado a detalle el barco, sabe por donde meterse para tenderle una emboscada. Broadsky encuentra otro cadaver, este tiene la cara destrozada por el disparo de una bala.

-¡Maldito bastardo, somos totalmente opuestos, tú matas por placer, yo por justicia!

-¡Nada te justifica, sargento! ¡Eres un asesino a sangre fría como yo!- Broadsky está furioso por la comparación, quiere verle a los ojos cuando le encaje la bala entre ellos.

\- ¡No hay punto de comparación, maldita sea! ¡¿Tenías un plan?! ¡¿Querías llamar la atención de la Dra. Brennan?! ¿Por qué no te conseguiste un trabajo digno? ¿Por qué tenías que hacer planes tan elaborados y matar a tanta gente inocente? ¡Fue por eso que me uní al ejército!

\- Solo para ser traicionado por su propia patria No era gente inocente, Sargento, todos eran asesinos, corruptos o ladrones. A ellos no les importaba nada más que sus propios intereses. Los dos queremos matar a Booth.

\- Booth solo se metió en mi camino, le había advertido que no lo hiciera, la muerte de ese interno fue el resultado ¡Tú solo quieres matarlo para quedarte con su mujer! ¡La verdad es que no me das asco! ¡Me das lástima! No, déjame corregir eso, me provocas ambas sensaciones Y yo voy a ser quien te elimine.

\- ¡Para eso debes encontrarme primero!

\- Eso mismo acabo de hacer - dice el francotirador apareciendo detrás de Pelant y cogiendolo del cuello, haciéndole una tenaza con el brazo, cortandole la respiracion y viendo su cara asombrada pero enferma me dijeron que te gusta jugar con los cadáveres, dejarles una firma para que todos sepan que fuiste tú diciendo esto, saca una navaja de bolsillo.

\- ¡Somos un buen equipo, Jacob! ¡No es necesario matarnos entre nosotros! dice el psicópata intentando razonar con él - ¡Es a Booth a quien debemos matar!

\- Te lo advertí, imbécil. Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino ni tampoco cambiaras los planes en el ultimo minuto. Tú hiciste ambas cosas y además me traicionaste. El ejército hace eso a diario, pero esto ya es personal - Broadsky saca a relucir la navaja y le dibuja una J en la mejilla para que el diablo sepa quien te envió - acto seguido prepara su fusil y lo levanta a la cabeza del psicópata pero toma un ultimo momento para recordar al que fue su amigo y a la nena que tanto se parece a el ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias, Seeley, cuida bien de las niñas- Broadsky le apunta directamente a la cabeza del hacker - ¿algo que decir antes de morir?

\- ¡Por lo menos tú también te mueres!

\- Eso lo supe desde el día que me abandonaron en el desierto. Cuando sobrevives a algo así, estás preparado para todo. Yo lo decidí así, Cristopher, y te llevo conmigo no es mucho, pero algo es algo

Y terminando de decir esto, Broadsky presiona el gatillo.

…

\- ¡Mary Kate!- Grita Brennan de la emoción mientras madre e hija corren para fundirse en un abrazo.

\- Mamiiii! Y mi Papa? Como esta?

Pero antes de que alguna de las dos pueda decir algo mas, una explosion

se escucha en la habitacion...


	27. Chapter 27

La explosión destruye el barco por completo. Trozos de madera, acero y diversos riesgos caen en picada desde el cielo.

Todo eso es contemplado desde la televisión por Parker y Norah. El sonido de la explosión fue tan fuerte que retumbó en la habitación de hospital y alarmó a Temperance que cargó a Mary Kate, aferrándola en un acto de protección instintiva.

Recordó que, años atrás, su padre hizo algo parecido con ella en una bóveda... estaban investigando un caso y sonó una alarma como advertencia. Seeley la tiro al piso y se colocó encima de ella como protegiéndola... bueno, eso fue lo que dijo y ella le creyó porque tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, cosa que a ella le hizo gracia...

\- ¿Por qué soníes, Mami?

\- Recordé algo que tu padre hizo por mí...

\- ¿Donde está mi Papá? ¡Quiero verlo!

Brennan mira los ojos infantiles de su nena. Llenos de inocencia y alegría. ¿Como decirle que su padre está en cuidados intensivos? ¿Que es posible que jamás vuelva a despertar? ¡Oh, como desearía que él estuviera aquí para sugerir que debe hacer!

"- Cuando tengas que dar una mala noticia, ponte en el lugar de la víctima. Piensa como quisieras que te den a ti la noticia...

\- A mí me gustan las cosas directas, Booth y tú lo sabes.

\- Pero no todos somos así... ¡ya está! Piensa en cómo se lo dirías a Parker.

\- ¡Pero Parker es un niño y nosotros tratamos mayormente con personas adultas!

\- A todos nos gusta ser tratados con cariño y respeto, Bones. Háblales como lo harías con mi hijo... te aseguro que lo lograrás..."

Brennan ya sabe cómo abordar el tema con su hija y una vez más agradece la ayuda de Seeley Booth.

...

Un hombre está a la deriva en una balsa.

Tiene brújula con GPS además de comida enlatada, galletas de soda, agua embotellada y todas las ganas del mundo para crearse una nueva identidad y empezar de cero.

Fue una suerte en realidad. Que fuera una bala de salva...

Las balas de salva son letales a quemarropa pero se activan con aire, no por combustión con pólvora... despues que soltó el cuerpo inerte de Pelant, bajo a la última cubierta y desactivo una de las compuertas de emergencia. Inmediatamente salto a uno de los botes salvavidas, el más grande y con motor. Despues de encenderlo, lo puso a toda máquina y se alejó cinco kilómetros de la nave.

Tenía el dispositivo de Christopher en la mano y luego de evaluar que estaba a una considerable distancia, lo acciona para dinamitar el barco y eliminar todo rastro de evidencia además de su propia existencia.

Es libre.

El asunto es, ¿A donde ir ahora?

El recuerdo de Paula regresa a su mente pero sacude la cabeza. Lleva mucho tiempo llorando por ella. Esa niña fue la señal para empezar de cero... Además todos creen que está muerto y se aseguró de cambiar ropas con uno de la tripulación. Tiene una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien...

Pero jamás olvidaría a Seeley Booth ni a Mary Kate.

...

En el hospital, las cosas no van como la mayoría quisiera.

\- ¿Cuando despertara papa?

\- No lo sé, Christine. Es imposible saber el daño por la falta de oxigeno

\- Solo espero que ese maldito este realmente muerto...

\- Las dos lo deseamos, Christine...

\- Pero Tío Jacob me ayudó a escapar... él no es tan malo

\- Mary Kate... hija, eres muy pequeña para darte cuenta de algunas cosas

\- Tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo, MK, pero ya se te pasará...

\- ¿El qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Suecia con esto?

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! Eres terrible, hermanita!

Temperance sonríe por un momento. Sus hijas estan sanas y salvas, junto a ella.

"Si tan solo, despertaras..."

Piensa mirando al hombre acostado en la cama de hospital. Coge su mano con la esperanza de sentir un apretón, por leve que sea, algo que le confirme que el sigue ahí, que no tiene muerte cerebral, que va a regresar con ella y sus hijas...

Jack ingresa a la habitación junto con el medico... no tiene cara de buenas noticias.

Ella traga en seco al ver los ojos celestes de su amigo, apagados y tristes pero disimula por sus hijas.

\- ¡Hola niñas!

\- ¡Hola Tio Jack! ¿El medico va a despertar a Papi?

\- Vamos a intentar todo lo posible porque tu padre despierte, si MK?

Jack abraza y levanta en brazos a la nena... espera poder cumplir lo que dijo.

\- Tío Jack...

\- ¿Sí, Christine?

\- No sé si Michael te dijo algo...

\- ¿Que no voy a ser abuelo? Estoy más que feliz con eso por ahora pero... por algo inventaste esa historia.

\- Lo siento mucho Tío Jack... no quise involucrar a Mike

\- Por lo que Michael me conto, ¿ya están involucrados, no?

\- Mas o menos... Inconscientemente o no es complicado... Y solo somos amigos...

\- ¡Oh hija! ¡Te pareces tanto a tu madre! - dice el entomólogo sonriendo y levantando la barbilla de la adolescente - Lo mismo decían dos personas que conozco bastante bien y todo este disparate me recuerda a lo de la donación.

\- ¡Tío Jack! - Dice Christine con el rostro mas rojo que un tomate - ¡No le he pedido a Mike que sea mi donante!

\- Dije que la situación fue parecida, hija no que...

Un débil sonido se escucha en la habitación y se hace más notorio a cada momento. Temperance voltea a ver a su prometido y le ve una débil sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que un sonido escapa de su garganta. ¡¿Es un intento de risa?!

\- ¡Seeley!

\- ¡Papi!

El médico aparta a la familia y junto con las enfermeras empiezan a revisar al paciente

Jack junto con las niñas y Temperance aguardan fuera de la habitación

\- ¿Tú crees...?

\- Conociendo como conozco a Booth... sí

\- Le hizo gracia lo de la comparación... - dice Brennan sonriendo ante el humor caprichoso de su prometido.

\- Yo creo lo mismo. Además dejó vivo a mi Mickey despues que lo encontró besando a Christine así que imagino que lo aprueba.

\- Eso significa que las funciones cognitivas siguen normales, ¿no Mamá?... ¿Mamá?

\- ¡¿Besaste a Michael Hodgings?!

\- ¡Vaya Temperance, yo pensé que el problema iba a ser Seeley!

Brennan le da una mirada furibunda a Jack. Acaso no sabe que estuvo a punto de dislocarle el brazo a Michael cuando se entero de la barrabasada que dijo Christine?!

\- Eh... me equivoqué... eres toda una mamá leona...

\- ¡Fue él quien me besó!

\- ¡Eso no mejora la situación, Christine Angela Booth- Brennan!

\- ¡¿Su apellido es Booth-Brennan?!

\- Así aparece en el certificado, Jack.

\- Ahora que recuerdo... ¡Jamás me enseñaste mi certificado de nacimiento, Mamá!

\- ¡Mami! ¿Yo también aparezco con el apellido de Papa, en mi certificado?

\- Ambas... son hijas de Seeley pero eso ya lo sabían...

\- Era obvio - dice Mary Kate con la sonrisa familiar.

\- Solo espera a que te cuenten TODA LA HISTORIA, hermanita.

\- ¡Pero que linda familia! - dice Jack sonriendo al ver que se calmó la situación que involucra a su retoño.

\- No he terminado contigo, Jack Stanley...

\- ¡Oh vamos Tempe! ¡Son nuestros hijos! ¡Conoces a Mickey y yo conozco a Chris! ¡Además Angela ha planeado la boda desde que conoció a tu hija!

\- ¡¿Que ella qué?!

\- Y la tuya también.

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Les agradecería que bajaran la voz - dice el medico saliendo de la habitación - El Sr. Booth no tiene daño cerebral. Terminaremos las pruebas con una tomografía y solo quedara recuperarse, así que pueden...

Los cuatro se meten en tropel a la habitación.

\- ... entrar a verlo - suspira el medico

Encuentran a Seeley algo aletargado por los sedantes pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Así que el niño bicho será mi yerno...

\- ¡PAPA!

\- ¡SEELEY!

\- ¡ALELUYA COMPADRE! - Dice Jack al pensar que tiene a G-Man de su lado.

\- Pero no se van a ir a vivir con nosotros, Tempe... Que acá el hombre bicho les dé un lugarcito en la Mansión.

\- ¿Hablas de las niñas o del cuasi matrimonio?

\- De Mike y Chris, Bones... ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente claro?

\- Ahora van a empezar a inventarse nietos... - dice Christine con un suspiro de rabia.

\- No. Eso lo hiciste tú sola - dice Mary Kate.

\- ¡Que fue un plan para salir de ahí!

\- ¡Seeley... Joseph... Booth! - grita Bones sin entender a su prometido - ¡¿como se te ocurre sugerir eso?! - lo mira a los ojos y al verlo medio adormilado, se serena - voy a pensar que son los analgésicos y los calmantes los que te hacen decir barbaridades...

Jack empieza a caminar hacia la salida de espaldas

\- Mejor salgo de aquí - dice Christine

\- Somos dos - dice su Tío Jack - coge a la nena y vámonos.


	28. Chapter 28

Christine sale de la habitación de su padre con la mirada baja. ¿Porque todos asumen cosas? Había escuchado sobre la apuesta del Hoover y el Jeffersonian y no le extrañaría que tuviesen una para ella.

\- ¡Christine!

\- No estoy de humor, Staccato

\- ¡Vine a ver a Tío Seeley! ¡Papa llamo a casa diciendo que despertó!

\- Es cierto pero no te recomiendo que entres ahí... Nos están planeando la vida...

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Papá quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a la Mansión Hodgings mientras Mama está al borde del síncope...

\- Y no los culparía... Sé que ellos no son muy sutiles pero hay algo que quiero que entiendas, en realidad no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Yo sí te amo, Christine... Y sé que aunque estas asustada, también lo has considerado. Pudiste decir otro nombre pero dijiste el mío

\- ¡Era para que fuera creíble! ¡Christopher nos había estudiado! ¡Sabía quiénes son nuestros amigos!

\- Si, Christine. Es cierto... Te pareces demasiado a Tía Tempe pero yo soy mitad Montenegro y por eso... - toma las manos de la adolescente y la mira a los ojos - e cuando estas mintiendo y sé cuándo estas ocultando algo.

\- No estoy mintiendo... So-somos amigos...

\- Solo le cambió amigos por compañeros, ¿no Tempe? - Dice Seeley espiándolos por el ventanal de su habitación.

\- Tu también decías amigos - le recuerda su prometida espiando también a los chicos.

\- Chris. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, tampoco que tengas un hijo mío, solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad. Escribir nuestra historia. Sin intermediarios. Ya después será lo que Dios quiera…

\- Michael... Yo... no sé... ¿no podemos seguir como siempre? ¿Como antes?

\- Por supuesto que sí, Christine. No te he pedido que cambies solo que me dejes estar a tu lado.

\- ¡Pero si siempre lo has estado!

\- Debiste ponerle Temperance - dice Seeley recordando el desaire en el Hoover.

\- Michael habla mejor que tú... - Seeley se voltea ofendido pero ella captura sus labios en un beso tierno y rápido - pero igual te amo.

\- Y yo a ti... - dice el agente sonriéndole.

\- Yo solo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga... no sé si pueda ser lo que tú quieres. ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!

\- ¿Y crees que yo sí? El aprendizaje sería mutuo.

Seeley y Temperance se quedan impactados. Es como verse dieciocho años atrás y tener las palabras correctas

\- Michael...

\- Christine. ¡Solo mira por lo que tus padres pasaron! No quiero que se repita la historia. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Empezar de cero. Todo sería igual. La única diferencia sería que tendríamos una relación formal.

\- Michael... no me presiones. Sabes que odio eso... Si me conoces tan bien... Haz que funcione sin que me sienta arrinconada ni atrapada...

\- Le dio permiso... - Temperance está sorprendida de la madurez de su hija

\- El baby bug es un buen chico... sé que será paciente con ella porque la quiere y la entiende - le dice Booth abrazándola por los hombros.

\- Christine hizo lo que a mí me falto ese día en el Hoover.

\- ¿Que te faltó, Temperance?

\- Ser más explícita... Le dijo lo que necesitaba y él le entendió. Debí decirte que, a pesar que no sabía cómo amarte, si estaba dispuesta a dejar que me guiaras...

\- Y yo debí darte tiempo... tiempo y espacio. No debí darme por vencido tan pronto...

\- Cometimos un error...

\- Si... pero ahora estamos juntos y con nuestras hijas. Eso es suficiente para mí.

\- Estar contigo es suficiente para mí...

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - dice Michael entusiasmado.

\- Tal vez... - dice Christine comenzando a ceder - O podría ser "estoy asustada de todo esto, ayúdame a no sentir más miedo"

\- Con eso me basta.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que querías otro beso pero si con eso te basta... - dice Christine dándose la media vuelta sonriendo mientras Michael no sale de su asombro

\- ¡Bésala Michael! ¡Tienes mi bendición! - grita Seeley desde su habitación mientras Temperance intenta sujetarlo para que no se levante de la cama.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo le vas a decir...?!

Seeley pasa de la recomendación al hecho besando a Temperance para que deje tranquilos a los chicos ante la mirada picara de Michael y la atonita de Christine.

\- Pues si tu Papá lo dice...

\- Y tú muy obediente...

\- Va a ser mi suegro...

\- ¡En que momento me propusiste matrimonio? ¡Porque yo nun...!

Michael sigue el ejemplo de su futuro suegro, aunque con más moderación...

Parker regresa con Norah de su sesión de peeling en la espalda y se encuentra con semejante espectáculo.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Christine! ¡Tempe! ¡Michael!

\- ¡Lotería! - Dice su adorada Tía Angela ingresando de la mano con su Tío Jack.

\- ¡Oh Jack! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Será una boda bellísima! ¡Ella, de blanco en punta! Con el vestido más idílico... propio de los campos Elíseos.

\- ¡¿Campos Elíseos?! ¡¿Y quién va a pagar eso?!

\- ¡JACK! ¡No me mates la vena romantica!

\- Se me va a ir la fortuna en una boda... - suspira el heredero Cantelever.

\- Dos...

\- Ah sí. Lo olvidaba... - doble suspiro para el bug man.

\- O podemos usar tu mansión en Inglaterra...

\- ¿Por qué no que se casen en la luna? Tengo un cohete...

\- Espero que no estés hablando de ese cacharro ese que usaron en aquella película...

\- ¿Cuál cohete?

\- Una vieja película muda. Literalmente era una bala...

\- Booth. Una bala no tiene la suficiente velocidad de escape y necesitaría reducir la velocidad para aterrizar... ya no digamos para salir de la luna

\- Exactamente mi punto.

\- Ah. ¡¿Qué?!

\- Gente... no desvaríen. Nadie se va a casar en la luna pero si en los Elíseos...

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¿Que pasa Tío Jack?

-Nada pequeña - le dice Jack a Mary Kate - solo sufro por adelantado.

\- Creo que más bien le duele la billetera... - Le susurra Parker a Norah.

\- Será la chequera, Parker... es cierto eso de que se gastará la fortuna

\- Ejem... Yo puedo ayudar con los gastos de Christine y Michael

\- Solo que sea para la iglesia. Porque a este paso...

\- Quizás yo pueda ayudarte Booth - Dice Max entrando en la habitación

\- ¿Papá?

\- Max. Dime que eso que traes no es dinero...

\- No. Son caramelos... ¡Claro que es dinero, hombre bonico!

\- ¡Caramelos! - Grita MK saltando y yendo a abrazar a su abuelito.

\- Para ti siempre hay caramelos, mi pequeña. Menos mal traía un plan de contingencia- dice buscando algunos en la bolsa lateral.

\- ¡¿Max, de donde sacaste esa bolsa?! ¿Sabes que voy a investigar los números de serie de los billetes?

\- Haz lo que quieras con ellos. Son totalmente legales. La saqué del cementerio... Y si te quieres sacar la duda. Cambiarte de nombre y las cirugías plásticas no son baratos.

\- ¡¿Del cementerio, Papá?!

\- ¡¿A que difunto se te ocurrió asaltar, Max?! ¡Espero que no sea una profanación de tumba!

\- La enterré ahí porque nadie la buscaría. Estaba debajo de un roble y voy a contarles de donde salió este dinero.

\- Si confiesas en público es mejor, así tengo testigos...

\- Ja ja ja, muy gracioso hombre biónico. Cállate y escucha. Hace años, cuando Tempe era pequeña yo solía apostar...Y una noche tenía la racha... ¡La maldita buena racha! ¡No podía perder! ¡Tú me entiendes, Seeley!

\- ¡Ejem... sigue tu cuento, digo! Tu relato, Max

\- Bueno, para hacerlo corto me quedé hasta el amanecer. Perdí Trescientos mil dólares...

\- ¡¿QUé?! ¡¿Y DE DóNDE SALIO ESTA MILLONADA?!

\- Gané Setecientos mil...

\- Max...

\- ¡Estaba como loco. Eufórico! No sabía en qué gastar el dinero y pensé en Tempe...

\- Ya escuche lo suficiente Max... no es dinero robado pero igual no puedo aceptarlo. Yo puedo buscar la iglesia. Puedo cobrar algunos favores...

\- ¡Busca lo que quieras pero este dinero es para la boda de mi hija!

\- ¡Y con respecto a las niñas...! ¡Ni siquiera sé si están bautizadas!

\- De hecho... - Dice Brennan sonrojada - Aun no sé cómo me convenciste papa.

\- ¡De la misma manera que voy a convencer a este barbaján de aceptar este dinero! - el estafador se acerca a su hija y la abraza - Es para tu boda, Tempe

\- Creo que esto se está saliendo de la raya - dice Michael mirando los fajos de billetes sobre la cama de su futuro papa suegro.

\- Podemos ir a buscar una capilla expréss - le dice Christine al oido y tomandolo de la mano.

\- ¿En serio? Tu Papá nos mataría a ambos

\- Si con eso detengo todo ese disparate...

\- Dime que estas bromeando...

\- Claro que sí. Tontito... - se rie ella dandole un beso tierno y rapido que es captado por los ojos de gavilan de Max Keenan.

\- ¡¿Quien dijo capilla expréss?! Sobre mi cadáver!

\- Cálmate Max... ¿solo estan bromeando, verdad? dice Booth medio en serio y medio en broma a los adolescentes.

-¡Claro que lo es Papá! ¡Teníamos que terminar con ese disparate de alguna forma!

\- Porque con tanto dinero aquí reunido se van a casar así, ¿de mala muerte? ¡No, no lo voy a permitir!

\- ¡Abuelito, tranquilízate!

Max saca tres fajos de billetes de la bolsa y se los da a Michael

\- Toma! Esa es su dote!

\- ¡YO NI HE DICHO QUE SI!

\- ¡A ver! Se tranquiliza todo el mundo! ¡Max, devuelve ese dinero a la bolsa y sácala de mi cama que me estas llenando de tierra de muerto! - se vuelve hacia la pareja de adolescentes - Michael y Christine... Ustedes tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. Conózcanse y sobre todo sean amigos pero no se demoren mucho, ¿eh? Quiero ser lo suficientemente joven como para jugar con mis nietos - les sonríe viendo la cara de entusiasmo del baby bug y el sonrojo total de su hija - Max... voy a investigar los números de serie...

\- Seeley...

\- Y si es dinero limpio, te juro que le daré la boda de su vida a Temperance - mira a los esposos Hodgings-Montenegro y sonríe - Angela y Jack, ustedes son los mejores amigos que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Hay tiempo para planear todo. ¡Mary Kate, estoy tan feliz de ser tu padre y el de tu hermana!

\- ¡Te quiero mucho, Papi! - Dice la nena trepando a la cama y abrazando a su padre, Christine se suelta de Michael y corre a hacer lo mismo


End file.
